Raising Teddy
by Tabberz
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts left Teddy Lupin orphaned, Harry Potter took on the task that Sirius Black never did; fathering his godson. But life isn't all babies and smiles as Harry juggles his new life as an Auror with the difficulty of child rearing and the sense that the Second Wizarding War isn't quite over yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry." It was the first word he heard when he woke up. "Harry." He groaned. It was the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry was exhausted. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Hermione.

"Wasshappening?" He asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"Harry. Get up." Hermione urged. Harry sat up in his bed and looked at her with panic.

"It's okay." Hermione said in a soothing voice. "Everything's fine. We're having breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Is there still… is it still… y'know." Harry's voice caught in this throat.

"No. No. They're. ..er... they're in the... the hospital wing." Hermione grimaced. "You'll come downstairs, right? Everyone wants to see you."

Harry sighed and flopped back down onto his bed. The last thing he wanted to do was to go downstairs and face the families and the friends of everyone who died; died because of him.

"I'll give you a minute." Hermione said. Harry, who had closed his eyes again, listened as Hermione's footsteps became softer and softer until they were gone. Harry opened his eyes after Hermione had left and shoved his round glasses onto his face. Immediately Harry recognized the dormitory he had slept in during his six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The circular dorm had lost the warm and homey feeling that Harry had grown accustomed to. Harry looked around the room at the empty four poster beds. His hands drifted self-consciously toward the lightening shaped scar on his head. Harry threw his blankets off to the side and his fingers clasped around the heavy red drapes that surrounded his bed. He was the only boy is the room. Harry slipped on his trainers and made his way out of the dormitory. The Gryffindor Common Room was the same as it was the last time Harry had been there. The large hearth was empty now and Harry eyed the comfy chair that he had spent endless nights in with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The walls were coated with red and gold, but it didn't feel warm. Not like it had before the Battle.

Harry exited the Gryffindor Common Room and began to trudge to the Great Hall. The walk was longer than he remembered, more arduous but after sometime he found himself standing in the entry way to the Great Hall. Whispers followed him as he made his way to what used to be the Gryffindor table. Hermione was already waiting for him and she waved him over with an encouraging smile.

"How are you?" Hermione asked. "I mean…do you feel…different?" Harry shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"No." He shook his head again.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No." Harry shook his head for the third time.

"Harry." Hermione said reproachfully. "You have to eat something." Her voice was kind, but Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything. He continued to shake his head.

"All those people Hermione. All of them." Harry felt the tears in his eyes as he turned to look at one of his oldest friends. "They're all…dead."

"Harry." Hermione placed her hand on his back and began to move it in small circles as she hugged him. "Harry, people…people die all the time. These people…they died…they died for something they believed in. They died to protect themselves, protect their families."

"But…none of this would have happened…none of it would have happened if I had just died." Harry said miserably.

"Harry!"

"Stop saying that!" Harry half-yelled. "Stop saying 'Harry'! You know it. You know it Hermione. If my mum…if she hadn't saved me none of these people would have died. If-if-if that night in the graveyard…if I had let him kill me…"

"No one who's here would be here now." Hermione said forcefully. "Harry, so many more people would've died if your mum didn't save you. Hogwarts wouldn't be here now if Voldemort had killed you that night he killed Cedric. Harry, it's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"He's in the hospital wing." Hermione said. "With…with his family." Harry nodded.

"Are you going up there?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "In a bit." She hesitated. "D'you want to join me?"

"Maybe in a bit." He shrugged. Harry stood up and began to make his way out of the Great Hall. He didn't want to stay in there anymore, it was too hard. On the other hand, he didn't think he could bear the thought of walking up to the hospital wing. So Harry decided to wander around the castle. He found himself outside of the hourglasses the used to tell the house points. They had been damaged in the fight and now Gryffindor rubies, Slytherin emeralds, Ravenclaw sapphires, and Hufflepuff topazes lay scattered around the floor of the grand entrance. Harry stooped down and pocketed one of the small rubies. He continued to meander around the castle until he found himself at the entrance to the headmaster's office.

The eagle that used to guard the office was nowhere to be seen and Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he climbed the stairs. The door to the office was open and Harry was shocked to find that it hadn't changed much since Dumbledore was in charge. The portraits on the wall were mostly empty; a few of them were sleeping

"Hey." Harry whirled around, wand in hand, ready to defend himself. He was surprised to find that he was face-to-face with Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny." Her name came out of his mouth in a breath. He couldn't say anything more because Ginny had taken her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck. He returned the hug, one hand cradling her head his fingers tangled in her long flaming red hair. His other hand bunched her shirt in a fist in the small of her back.

"Harry." Ginny half-sobbed. Harry could feel her shake in his arms. "Harry I thought you were _dead_."

"I know." Harry whispered. "I did too." Ginny pulled back abruptly from their hug and slapped Harry across the face.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed. "What was that for?" Ginny stared at him, hazel eyes ablaze as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Don't you dare do that to me every again. You hear me Harry Potter? Don't you dare." Ginny's voice was low and threatening. Harry looked at her wide eyed as his hand held his reddening cheek. His gaze softened as he pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I am…so…so sorry."

"Why didn't you come and visit Fred in the hospital wing?" Ginny mumbled in Harry's shoulder.

"I thought you wanted some time by yourselves." Harry told her. "Just family."

"Harry. You are family."

Harry wasn't sure how long they stayed in the headmaster's office in a tight embrace. He heard a couple of the portraits come back and several of them made some suggestions to Harry and Ginny that would have made Mrs. Weasley blush. It seemed like an eternity when they finally broke apart. Ginny held her hand out to Harry, who grasped it tightly, and led him out of the office. Harry followed Ginny through the cavernous twisting halls of Hogwarts and he grimaced when they stopped just outside the hospital wing.

"I can't." Harry said. Ginny turned to face him.

"You have to."

"Ginny, I can't go in there."

"Harry please." Ginny sounded like she was about to cry. Harry sighed, but nodded his head. Ginny opened the doors and lead the way into the hospital wing. Harry walked into the wing as silently as he could. There were more beds than he remembered being there and nearly all of them were surrounded the curtains that Harry had changed behind so many times before. Harry suspected that the curtains were surrounding the dead, but he couldn't find his voice to ask. He had never seen the hospital wing so full before, not even when the Chamber of Secrets had been open in his second year.

Harry didn't know where to start. Madam Pomfrey bustled around the room attending to the remaining injuries and several of his old professors including McGonagall and Sprout were rushing around the room consoling despaired family members. Harry's green eyes scanned the room and then he saw it. Silhouetted behind one of the curtains was the eight remaining members of the Weasley family. Hermione, who had been chatting with a newly conscious Neville caught his eye and waved him over.

"They've been asking for you." She told him in a hushed voice.

"Probably to tell me to clear out." Harry said glumly.

"Just go talk to them." Hermione said as she gave Harry a small shove toward the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to hug him. Harry had barely turned the corner when Mrs. Weasley wrapped him up in bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry." She lamented. Harry hugged her back and for the first time he hadn't wondered what it was like to have a mother. Mr. Weasley clapped him on the shoulder and Percy nodded curtly in his direction. Bill gave him a sad smile as Charlie waved. George didn't do anything but stare at the face of his dead brother. Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and began to busy herself by trying to rub off a bit of dirt on Ron's nose.

"Mu-uh-um." He moaned. But he let her do it, he had missed her while they were away on their quest and she had just lost one of her sons. Ron could afford to let her baby him for a while longer. The Weasleys, minus George who refused to leave Fred's side, Harry and Hermione had spent the next half an hour chatting politely outside the curtain surrounding Fred's bed.

"D'you think they'll let us out of the castle now?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "No one's been in or out all day."

"Well or course not." Hermione said irritably. "They're still…counting."

"Reckon anyone'd notice if I left?"

"Yes." Ron and Hermione said.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were shepherded out of the hospital along with all the other guests by Madam Pomfrey who said that those who were injured needed their rest and arrangements needed to be made for the bodies of the fallen. He found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table once again. They had just finished eating their lunch when—

"Potter." Harry turned around and locked eyes with a very concerned looking Professor McGonagall.

"Yes professor?"

"Come." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione expectantly. Both of them shrugged as if to tell him they had no idea what was going on. Harry stood up from the table and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Professor." Harry said. "Where are we going?" McGonagall stopped in her tracks and turned sharply on her heel to face Harry.

"You don't need to call me Professor anymore Potter."

"Right. Sorry. But—where are we going?"

McGonagall gave Harry a small smile. "There is some business you need to attend to." McGonagall led Harry through the halls and he couldn't help but notice that she was different. Her graying brown hair had fallen loose from the severe bun that normally contained it. She looked tired, more tired than Harry had ever seen her, but she had a sense of ease about her now; as if everything was alright. Harry watched as McGonagall's tartan dressing swept behind her as she walked up the stairs and through the twisting halls. Harry watched as she opened the doors to the transfiguration classroom. McGonagall swept through the classroom and led Harry into her office.

"Sit." Harry sat in the chair across from McGonagall's desk.

"Potter." She said. Harry watched her as she took a deep, raspy breath. "Potter…as you know… Remus and Tonks…have…"

"They're dead." Harry said hollowly. A fresh wave of guilt effulged him as he looked at the old woman.

"Yes." She nodded. "They left their son." She said it quietly, as if Teddy Lupin was just an afterthought.

"I know."

"You're his godfather." She nudged. Harry looked at her confused.

"I know."

"Potter." McGonagall sighed. "What I'm trying to say is…you need to go get him."

"What?"

"Harry." He wasn't used to her using his forename. "You're his godfather. You have duties."

"Sirius was my godfather." Harry said plainly. "He wasn't allowed to take me when my mum and dad died."

"The circumstances" McGonagall sighed. "Were different."

"No really." Harry muttered

"Stop acting like a child, Potter." McGonagall straightened up and rapped her hands on her desk. "Andromeda Black is expecting you in the morning. You may stay in the castle tonight." She left the office and the classroom. Harry, still in his chair, buried his head in his hands and wondered what on earth he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry was woken up by Hermione again, but this time she wasn't alone. As soon as Harry had put his glasses on, the two blurry masses that hovered over his bed shaped themselves into his two best friends.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked groggily.

"McGonagall wanted me to get you up." Hermione said.

"What're you doing then?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged.

"She woke me up first mate." Harry watched Hermione's cheeks turn pale pink as she smiled shyly at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry groaned and flopped onto his back.

"Harry, get up." Hermione said.

"Leave me alone Hermione." Harry mumbled. "I'm going back to sleep."

"No." Hermione said sternly. "No you're not. You have to go get Teddy."

"You're not seriously going through with that, are you mate?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Oh course he is!"

Harry had told Ron and Hermione what McGonagall had said to him last night a dinner. Hermione started to question Harry about how he was going to raise Teddy and where they were going to live. Ron asked Harry if they could leave Teddy at his grandmothers.

"What am I going to do with a baby?" Harry asked Ron. He had gotten out of bed (after much prodding from Hermione) and was in the process of bucking his trousers on (after Ron kicked Hermione out so Harry could get dressed and the two could talk in peace.)

"I dunno." Ron said. "The only baby my parents had around was Ginny and I don't even remember that."

"I'm seventeen." Harry said. "Whose going to let me stay anywhere with a baby?"

"Loads of people." Ron shrugged. "How many wizards, d'you think, would love the chance to say that Harry Potter, _The_ Harry Potter, had stayed with them while he raised his little godson?"

"I can't do that." Harry shook his head as he pulled his left sock on.

"Sure you can." Ron said, throwing an apple into the air. "Just ask."

"I mean," Harry rolled his eyes and put on his other sock. "I can't do that to Teddy."

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked. "'S not like he's going to remember it."

"I guess not." Harry said as they made their way to the common room. "But it feels wrong."

Hermione led the way to breakfast. The Great Hall was more cheerful than it had been the day before; more relaxed. Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione by the other Weasleys.

"Hey." Ginny whispered as she slid down beside him. She placed his hand in his and he squeezed it lightly.

"Hey."

"Toast dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry took two pieces.

"Where's George?" Harry asked Ron in a low voice.

"Dunno." Ron whispered. "Reckon mum's getting a bit worried. He hasn't spoken in ages."

"Idiots." Hermione whispered fiercely. "He's in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey won't let him leave."

"Why?" Harry asked. "He's not hurt." Hermione rolled her eyes and refused to talk about George for the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast Harry and Ron were sheparded back to their dorm to pack.

"You can't be late." She said shrilly when they asked her what the rush was.

"You'd think it was her godchild we're going to collect." Ron said to harry as he rolled up a torn pair of jeans.

"We?" Harry shoved his extra socks into his rucksack.

"We're going with you." Ron said.

"I can do it by myself." Harry grumbled.

"Nobody's arguing that mate." Ron said. "We've made it this far, I reckon it's not worth it to stop now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione started up at the castle they had called home for six years. They were just outside the grounds. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm with her right and Ron's with her left.

"Shall we?" She asked. Ron and Harry nodded. Harry concentrated hard on Andromeda Tonks's house. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of being suffocated in a vacuum. When he emerged again he thought he was going to be sick.

"I don't think I'll ever like that." Harry said as he shaded his eyes to look at the Tonks' house. It was the second time he had been there and it didn't seem any happier than the first time. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who looked at him expectantly. Harry looked again at the house. It was a handsome house, made of brick, not much bigger than the house on Privet Drive. Harry walked up the small path and knocked on the door. He heard the scuffling inside and the footfalls of Ron and Hermione as they walked up behind him.

The door opened and Harry found himself face to face with Andromeda Tonks. Her kind eyes were wide with worry and her light brown hair was tangled. She looked as if she hadn't slept in at least a week. Andromeda looked over Harry, Ron and Hermione and set her mouth in a firm line. She nodded sharply.

"Dora?" She asked in a shaky voice. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who both looked helplessly back at him. He swallowed forcefully.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Andromeda nodded her head, her mouth still in a tight line as her eyes filled with tears. Wordlessly, she turned her back and led him into her home. Hermione nudged Harry and Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Shall I make some tea?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione nodded and he made his way to the kitchen. Harry sat down awkwardly next to Andromeda on the plush couch. Hermione sat in an armchair and looked pointedly at Harry. Andromeda, who sat with her head in her hands, looked up at Harry.

"Remus too?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said. He felt bad, but to be quite honest he didn't know what else to say.

"When?" She croaked.

"Last night." Harry said. "At the castle."

"Who?" Andromeda asked. Harry hesitated; he didn't know. It didn't occur to him that he would be the one delivering this news. That he would be the one telling her how her family had died.

"Bellatrix." Hermione said. "Bellatrix killed Tonks—Dora. Remus was killed by Dolohov." Harry's stomach dropped and what little color was in Andromeda's face left it. Her hand gripped Harry's arm with a surprising amount of strength.

"B-Bella killed her?" Andromeda's voice was hardly more than a whisper. Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Er-we can come back." Harry said awkwardly.

"No." Andromeda shook her head. "No, that won't do anyone any good." Harry nodded absentmindedly. On the one hand he just wanted to get Teddy and leave, he felt so guilty for everything that staying with Andromeda much longer would make him feel like he had to explode. On the other hand, he did care for Andromeda and through his friendship with Tonks he had begun to view her as a sort of grandmother figure. He wanted to comfort her and make sure she was alright. But his stomach was tied in knots so complicated he didn't think he would ever be able to untangle them.

Ron had come back with the tea by now and the four adults sat drinking it in an awkward silence. Andromeda drained her cup and turned toward Harry.

"I suppose you're here about Teddy then." She said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I am." Andromeda sighed and looked at him with kind eyes.

"Harry." Harry was beginning to get tires of hearing his name said that. "Your heart is in the right place, but I don't think that you taking Teddy is wise."

"Why not?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Harry you're seventeen." Andromeda said. "You haven't finished school; you can't expect to take care of him."

"I'm his godfather." Harry said.

"I know." Andromeda replied. "But I'm his grandmother. Dora and Remus left him with me."

"They'd want me to take care of him. They said so."

"Harry." There is was again, his name in a sigh.

"Sirius wasn't allowed to be my godfather. My parents' wishes weren't honored. This is the least I can do for Tonks and Remus."

"Sirius was twenty one when your parents died. Even if he was allowed to, he knew nothing about raising a child. You're four years younger than that. You're too young."

Harry looked at Andromeda with gritted teeth and blazing eyes.

"I'm a lot older than you think." He said hardly. His face softened. "Please. I have to do this. I owe it to Remus and Tonks and to Teddy. Please." Andromeda looked at him thoughtfully.

"Alright." She said after a moment. "You're right. It's what Dora and Remus would've wanted. But I want weekly updates and I want visits."

"Absolutely." Harry said elated. "Of course." Andromeda stood up and offered Harry her hand.

"Come with me." She said. Harry stood and followed her through the cozy kitchen and up the rickety stairs to the second floor. Andromeda opened a door at the end of the hall and beckoned Harry forward. Harry followed and Andromeda placed her fingers at her lips. A sign for Harry to be quite. Harry nodded and crept into the room behind her. Andromeda bent over a tiny cot and turned around to face Harry, in her arms was a bundle of blankets.

"Is that…" Harry croaked, his eyes transfixed on the blankets.

"Yes." Andromeda said softly. "This is Teddy." She tipped the bundle into Harry's open arms.

The first time Harry looked down at his godson he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Teddy seems so small in his arms. Harry looked down at Teddy's tiny face, he had Remus's nose and Tonks hair, even in his sleep Harry watched, mesmerized as Teddy's hair shifted from light brown to bright pink.

"He's just like his mother." Andromeda whispered. "This was her room, you know." Harry nodded at her words but all his attention was on the incredible tiny person in his arms. Andromeda looked at the two of them of a long time. "Remus was like that with him you know. Didn't want to put him down." Harry looked up, his eyes glassy with tears.

"I don't want to mess this up." Harry said. "What if I mess it up?"

"You won't." Andromeda said. "You'll be a great father Harry."

"I—I just don't want to let them down."

"You won't let them down Harry. I know you won't." Andromeda whispered. She pulled him into a hug, Teddy still in his arms. The three of them sat in that embrace for an eternity.

"Why don't you take him downstairs and show him to Ron and Hermione?" Andromeda suggested. "I'll gather his things." Harry nodded and wiped his eyes on the corner of one of Teddy's blankets. Andromeda gently coerced him out of the room and shut the door.

"She needs time." Harry said to Teddy. "She's hurting too." Harry made his way down the stairs.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the sitting room.

"I'm here." Harry replied. "I'm here." He whispered to Teddy. Harry took his time walking through the Tonks' house. He stopped in the sitting room where Hermione was talking animatedly with Ron. Harry cleared his throat. Ron and Hermione turned.

"Is that…?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled.

"This" Harry said. "Is Teddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was the first to ask to hold Teddy. Ron asked too, only after Hermione said she would tell everyone some very rude things about him if he didn't. Harry smiled at his friends antics but didn't move his eyes from his sleeping godson. Only after Hermione assured him that he would get Teddy back did he tip the bundle of blankets into her waiting arms. Harry sat down, suddenly exhausted, next to Ron who handed him a rather strong cup of tea.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked through quite sips of his tea.

"I have no idea." Harry said, sipping on his own cup of tea. Hermione had taken to pacing around the room, bouncing Teddy up and down and cooing. Ron and Harry sat in a comfortable silence, broken only by the clinking of their tea cups as the two drained their cups. After a while Harry's palms began to itch for the softness of his godson's blankets and the weight of his small hearty body in his arms.

"I think she's gone mental." Ron whispered to Harry as the two of them watched Hermione make silly faces at the now awake baby. Ron raised his voice and said "I don't think he knows what you're doing." Hermione scowled at Ron, but stopped making faces at Teddy.

"Do people do that?" Ron asked Harry. "Make faces at babies like that?"

"I dunno." Said Harry. "I don't spend a lot of time around babies."

"For your information _Ron_ ," Hermione said hotly. "People do act that way around babies."

"Keep your hair on." Ron muttered as Hermione bounced away with Teddy. Harry chuckled and rubbed his palm harshly on the side of his jeans to try and make the itching go away. His eyes stayed on Hermione, well, on Hermione's arms as she cradled Teddy and paced around the room. Hermione bounced Teddy around for a few more minutes, before placing the gurgling baby in Harry's anxious arms.

"What's taking Andromeda so long?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and told her that she packing up Teddy's room.

"I dunno why she's taking so long. Tonks…Tonks said she was good with household charms." Harry muttered.

"Honestly you two!" Hermione sighed.

"Me?" Ron gapped. "What'd I do?" Hermione ignored him and rounded on Harry.

"She's taking her time." Hermione said, both Ron and Harry stared at her blankly. "She's just lost her daughter and now she's losing her grandson? That's enough to make anyone lock themselves up."

"You think she's gonna—"Ron slid a finger across his throat.

"RON!"

Harry shook his head and sighed. He stood up and placed Teddy in Ron's lap, much to Hermione's delight and Ron's surprise. Ignoring Ron's protests Harry made his way once again through the Tonks' house and into the bedroom that once belonged to Nymphadora Tonks. The room was dark, the curtains drawn and Harry heard the soft sobs of Andromeda Tonks.

"Er—Andromeda." Harry pushed open the door and made his way inside the room.

"Oh. Harry." Andromeda straightened up and thumbed away the tears in her eyes. "I didn't come hear you come in. I was just gathering Teddy's things…"

"If you need more time… with Teddy… that's alright…" Harry said in a low voice. Andromeda assured him with a fragile smile that she was fine and promptly shooed him out of the room and placed what Harry thought was a locking charm on the door. He stood outside the door for a moment longer then after hearing Andromeda move around Harry walked back into the living room where Hermione and Ron had engaged themselves in a lively debate about Harry and Teddy.

Harry stood in the doorway and grinned as he watched his friends argue. Hermione's slightly bushy hair (it was tamer now that she was older) framed her flushed face and Ron, still sitting in the chair and holding Teddy, looked at her with contempt, the tips of his ears as red as his hair. As Harry watched them he felt lucky for the first time in what he thought was forever. He was relived; he had defeated Voldemort for the umpteenth time and he was never coming back. He was surrounded by his friend and he truly had a family.

Harry was standing outside the Tonks' house with Teddy in his arms and Ron and Hermione on either side of him.

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked. Harry frowned; he hadn't thought this part out. It made sense for him to get Teddy, for them to be together, but it hadn't occurred to Harry what he would do after he had Teddy.

"The Burrow." Hermione said plainly.

"What about it?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends.

"We'll go to the Burrow." Hermione said. "Ron's mum won't turn us away."

"She won't." Ron said slowly. "But there's going to be a lot going on there. Y'know…preparations for the…for Fred and I suppose Dad'll offer to…take care of Lupin and Tonks. Bill and Fleur and there, and Percy, and Charlie."

"How'd you think your mum will react when I bring a baby round?" Harry asked bouncing a slightly fussy Teddy.

"Mum loves babies." Ron said darkly. "In case you couldn't tell." Hermione looked thoughtfully at the trunk filled the Teddy's belongings and then at the small group.

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked her.

"I think I'll send the trunk separately." Hermione said slowly. "And then I can make a portkey and that should get us all there safely."

"Well get to it then." Ron said. "I want to go to bed." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but with a wave of her wand the trunk had disappeared. Hermione walked around the empty yard of the Tonks house muttering "portkey, portkey." Finally, Hermione gave a triumphant cry and returned to Ron, Harry and Teddy holding a rather large rock.

"You're going to make a portkey out of a rock? You are mental." Ron said.

"Portkeys are supposed to be rubbish, things people won't look a twice. The rock works. We'll all be able to hold on to it." Hermione said irritably. She tapped the rock with her want and said "portus". The rock shivered and glowed blue, Hermione held it at an arm's length away until the rock had returned to normal.

"You've done this before, right?" Ron asked. "You've made a portkey?"

"This is the first." Hermione said. "But I have read all the theory about portkeys…" Ron gave Harry a worried look.

"If there is anyone I trust to make a first time portkey and have it work, it's Hermione." Harry said out of the corner of his mouth. Ron swore softy under his breath.

"Grab on." Hermione said offering them the rock. Harry and Ron both grabbed hold of the rock. "Harry make sure Teddy's touching it." Harry grabbed on of Teddy's tiny hands and placed it on the rock.

"And you're sure this will take us to the Burrow?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him and started to count down from three. Harry felt the feeling of a hook behind his navel and the world around him began to blur. Instinctually, Harry gripped Teddy tightly against his chest. Harry felt a huge amount of relief when his feet touched the grass again and Teddy was safely smiling in his arms. Harry turned his head slightly to the right and there it was…The Burrow. Harry had been to the haphazardly stacked house several times before, but never had he felt so happy to be there. Hermione dropped the rock on the ground and Ron gaped at his childhood home.

"You did it." He whispered. "I mean…I knew you could…I just…"

"Save it." Harry whispered. Hermione was already making her way to the front door of the Burrow. Before she even had a chance to halfway there, a large group of redheaded wizards burst through the door. Mrs. Weasley, a plump and kind witch, hugged each one of them in turn and fussed over them as if she hadn't seen them in months rather than hours. Slowly all the Weasleys greeted them and returned inside until it was just Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Teddy.

"Is this him then?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione nudge Ron and drag him in the direction of the Burrow despite his not so quite objections.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ginny asked, caressing Teddy's cheek.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

"You could stay here." Ginny suggested. "I don't think mum will mind." Harry hesitated.

"I think I might get out if the wizarding world for a bit." Harry said, passing Teddy into Ginny's waiting arms.

"Do they know?" Ginny asked tilting her head to the Burrow.

"I haven't told anyone," Harry said "besides you. I just need to get away for a bit. Get my head on straight."

"That's not very Gryffindor of you." Ginny scoffed. Harry didn't laugh.

"Everyone's been focused on me since I was a baby. Everyone's known my name. One day without stares or being in _The Prophet_ would be nice. Just some quite time."

"Time to get yourself sorted out you mean?" Ginny's voice had become cold. "The world doesn't revolve around you Harry."

"I know." Harry said exasperated. "But…there is so much…happening. I just need…quite." Ginny served him with a very -ish look, but her eyes softened and she sighed.

"Let's go inside." She said. "Mum's been cooking all day. Trying to keep her mind off…" Harry shifted uncomfortably beside Ginny. Unfortunately, Harry knew exactly what Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep her mind off of and that was the death of her son Fred, which Harry felt was entirely his fault. With a heavy heart, Harry followed Ginny, who was still carrying a very alert Teddy, up the path and into the front door of the Burrow.

Dinner at the Weasleys was a joyous affair, well as joyous as it could be. The clock in the Weasleys living room was covered by a black cloth. Harry tried to ask Ginny about this as they sat down, but she pretended not to hear him. Harry sat silently through most of the meal; Charlie and Ginny were talking about Quidditch, Bill and Fleur (who stopped by just for dinner and promised Mrs. Weasley they would be back first thing in the morning tomorrow) where telling Mr. Weasley and an uninterested Percy about the repairs they were doing to their small cottage. Hermione and Ron were arguing quietly about the weather or not they would be allowed to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts or not (Hermione believed that they would. Ron argued that they were already eighteen so what was the point.) Harry didn't say a word during dinner and felt like he was intruding. Harry hadn't felt this out of place with the Weasleys since his fifth year at Hogwarts when he believed, for a fleeting moment that he had been the one who attacked Mr. Weasley (It was Voldemort's snake, Nagini, who had attacked Mr. Weasley. Harry happened to see it through the snake's eyes whilst he was asleep.) Then Harry had felt as if his world was falling apart…they everything bad that happened was his fault. He felt that way now. If he hadn't tried to defy Voldemort, if he had just died when he was supposed to…the Weasley family would be whole now.

 _Or not_. Said the voice in his head. _If you had died when you were supposed to…well it would be a very different world out there._

Harry shook these thoughts from his head and joined Charlie and Ginny's discussion about the future of the Holyhead Harpies.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever and it was nearly midnight by the time all the Weasleys were in bed. Mrs. Weasley told Harry that he and Teddy were going to share Ginny's room (a sentiment that made several of the Weasley boys clench their fists) and Hermione could sleep in Fred and George's old room. Ron had helped Harry move Teddy's possessions upstairs and retired to his own room whilst muttering under his breath. Harry was back downstairs, staring at the Weasleys cloth-covered enchanted clock and trying to soothe an upset Teddy. Harry remembered the first time he had seen that clock. He was twelve and he thought it was the best piece of magic he had ever seen, he still thought it was the best piece of magic he had ever seen. When Teddy had settled down enough, Harry's curiosity got the best of him and he took the cloth off of the clock.

Eight of the hands were shiny and pointing at 'home' Fred's hand was dull and stuck on 'travelling'. Harry felt a pang in his stomach.

"We don't know what it means." Harry turned around quickly, his mouth open already forming an apology. It was Ginny in her dressing gown standing in the door frame.

"None of us have ever kicked it before." She said heavily. "We don't know why it's stuck…or if it'll move. Mum can't stand to look at it."

"That's why it was covered?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Where was George? During dinner?"

"He's holed himself up in the attic." Ginny said. "Can't stand to go back to Diagon Alley and he can't stand to be in his old room. Mum's getting worried. He won't come down to eat either."

"D'you think he'll be alright?"

"I reckon." Ginny shrugged. "C'mon. Teddy's asleep and you walk loudly. I want to go to bed." Ginny took the piece of black cloth out of Harry's hand and hung it back over the clock.

"Mum won't even know." She said softly and taking Harry's hand lead him upstairs to her room. Harry placed the sleeping Teddy into his cot and climbed into the camp bed Mrs. Weasley had set up next to Ginny's bed.

"G'night Harry." Ginny said with a yawn. Harry rolled over on his side and tucked his blankets in under his chin.

"G'night Ginny."


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Weasley was enamored by Teddy from the moment Harry brought him into the Burrow. She knit him so many hats, blankets and jumpers that Harry was beginning to think they would need a flat of their own. Harry let Mrs. Weasley carry on with her pampering, she was so excited to have a baby in the house and Harry suspected that Teddy's presence helped take her mind off of Fred's death. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley assured Harry that he and Teddy were welcome to come a live permanently at the Burrow if they wanted and at the very least they were allowed to stay for as long as they needed. Harry appreciated their generosity but nonetheless he began a secret search for a flat in muggle London. He still hasn't told Ron and Hermione about his plan to vacate the wizarding world for a bit; everyone at the Burrow had enough on their plates anyway. At Andromeda's request Mr. Weasley agreed to arrange the funerals of Tonks and Lupin; At Harry's request they were going to be buried in Godric's Hollow. Fred's funeral was to be in Ottery St. Catchpole in two days' time and everyone in the Burrow was busy making preparations. Fred was rather well liked at Hogwarts and the news of his death had spread fast not only through the network of Hogwarts students but also through the rest of the wizarding world as his death had been reported with the others through _The Daily Prophet_. Already the Burrow had received a rather large influx of owls as people sent their condolences. Mrs. Weasley became increasingly shut off as the funeral drew nearer and George was still nowhere to be seen. Bill and Fleur came by nearly every day to help the remaining Weasleys, Hermione and Harry make finalize the plans. Charlie and Harry were making their way to the plot where Fred was to be buried and Charlie was telling Harry about his plans to return to Romania.

"I've been away for four months." Charlie said. "The War wasn't as bad there as it was here…but people still felt it."

"Voldemort wasn't trying to get foreigners?" Harry asked ignoring the shutter Charlie didn't even try to hide.

"He was." Charlie said. "But I think he was more focused on the…home front."

"When do you go back?" Harry asked kicking his feet in the dirt.

"To Romania?" Charlie shrugged. "Soon hopefully. Maybe. Hagrid's written me. Says he's a bit overwhelmed about going back to teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hagrid's going to stop teaching Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry was shocked. Hagrid loved teaching Care of Magical Creatures, teaching that class was something he had dreamed of and fought very hard to do even if his methods were a bit unorthodox. Charlie shrugged again.

"He wants me to think about it. To be honest," Charlie dropped his voice as if what he was about to say was very secretive and dangerous information "I prefer the dragons to students." Harry laughed the first real laugh he had in weeks. Charlie smiled at Harry and led him into the hillside. The plot the Weasleys had secured for Fred was far enough from the Burrow to be out of the way, but close enough for anyone of the Weasleys to visit at any time. Charlie handed Harry a spade that had been conjured out of thin air.

"Bill told me you like to dig." Charlie said with a grin. Harry gave him a wry smile and began to dig Fred's grave with Charlie. Harry shoved his spade in to the ground again and again. Charlie, though he was bulky and strong, stopped several times over the course of their dig to rest. Harry dug well into the evening and didn't stop until he was satisfied with the depth of the grave. Charlie was leading Harry back to the Burrow when he broke the hour-long silence between them.

"We could've done it by magic you know." Charlie said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked panting as the two of them climbed up a rather large hill.

"The grave. We could have done it by magic. Saved us time…and sweat." Charlie said. Harry shrugged. "I understand why you wanted to do it by hand."

"You do?" Harry asked surprised. He had always assumed that he was the only one who felt crushing guilt over what had happened. That he was the only one who could understand…what it was like to feel responsible for the loss of so many lives.

"You feel like it's your fault." Charlie said. Harry could feel a lump in his throat, growing larger and larger the closer they got to the Burrow, all he could do was nod.

"I felt the same way. "Charlie said.

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. When I first started working in Romania. There was this dragon, a Romanian Longhorn. Anyway, she'd laid a couple of eggs and it was my job to make sure they hatched properly. I was tired, almost all our dragons were sick, I feel asleep for one moment. The mother died, just dropped dead. The eggs got cold—too cold for us to save them. We lost five dragons. And it was all my fault." Charlie shook his head, clearing his mind of the memory. He caught sight of the almost tortured look on Harry's face and grimaced. "I know it's not the same Harry. But it's the best I can do. Look, the point is no one blamed me for the dragons and no one is blaming you for what happened at Hogwarts."

"But—I—they died. Because of me." Harry choked out. Charlie stopped walking at the top of the hill and Harry stopped beside him

"Harry." Charlie's voice had a serious tone to it. Harry had only met Charlie a couple of times but he had always known him to be adventurous, carefree and not at all serious. "Everyone who died in The Battle of Hogwarts…They chose that. It wasn't about you. It was about fighting for what they thought was right. Yes, you were a significant part of the battle. But you can't blame yourself for the actions of other fully grown adults." Harry nodded stony faced and started walking again.

"If you think like that," Charlie said. "It'll tear you apart." Charlie pulled ahead of Harry and the two of them finished the walk to the Burrow in a serene silence.

Mrs. Weasley fused over the two of them as soon as they returned to the Burrow. She sent Charlie straight upstairs to wash up before dinner but she stopped Harry just as he was about to follow him.

"Harry, dear." She said. "Arthur wants to speak to you in the garden shed." Harry nodded and gently patted a gurgling Teddy on the head before making his way back outside. The Weasleys shed was small and cluttered with what Harry could only describe as "muggle rubbish." Several rubber coated orange extension cords hung down from the ceiling like limp snakes and there were at least four bins overflowing with different kinds of plugs. On one shelf Harry saw two rubber ducks that reminded him of the very first time he had met Mr. Weasley.

"Er—Mr. Weasley?" Harry called. There was a clang and the sound of glass breaking and 's head poked out from behind a row of shelves. Mr. Weasley was a tall, thin wizard with sparse graying red hair on his balding head. Mr. Weasley pushed his horn-rimmed glasses higher up on his nose and extracted himself from his recently created mess to greet Harry.

"Harry." Mr. Weasley pulled a rag out of the pocket of his robes and tried frivolously to wipe something that looked suspiciously like axel grease off of his forehead. "I wanted to talk to you out Remus and Tonks." Harry felt his chest tighten and his stomach clench.

"What about them?" He asked letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I just wanted to let you know, "Arthur said. "That I've spoken with Andromeda and she agreed to bury Remus and Tonks in Godric's Hollow. It's going to be at the end of the week."

"Alright." Harry said hollowly. He turned around to leave the shed.

"She wants you and Teddy to be there." Arthur said. "She wants you to make a speech."

"I don't want to make a speech." Harry said.

"Humor her Harry. Please." Arthur said. Harry nodded and before Mr. Weasley could say anything else to make Harry feel any worse about the situation, he walked out of the shed and into the Burrow and straight into Ginny's room.

Harry collapsed on Ginny's bed face first and waited to fall asleep. He could hear Mrs. Weasley calling him, telling him dinner was ready but Harry wasn't hungry. He punched Ginny's pillow into wat he thought would be a more comfortable shape, but it wasn't. He threw it across the room in retaliation.

"If you get throwing things about like that I might just kick you out." Ginny said from the doorway.

"What do you want?" Harry asked irritably.

"I believe it's my bedroom." Ginny said coolly. "I came to check on you. Mum's worried you've slipped away out a window or something."

"Why would he slip out a window if he could apperate?" Ron asked from behind Ginny.

"Why would I apperated when I could slip out a window?" Harry said. "I hate the way apperation feels."

"Come off it." Ginny scoffed. "You've done it hundreds of times."

"That doesn't make it any more comfortable." Harry said darkly.

"Will the three of you come downstairs already?" Hermione asked. "Your mum's been asking for nearly five minutes."

"I don't think it's been that long." Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione stalked away muttering something about Ron that she'd normally be embarrassed to say. Harry told Ginny and Ron to go ahead downstairs and made his way to the Weasley's toilet to wash off the dirt and sweat that clung to his skin from his dig earlier with Charlie. After Harry had scrubbed every visible speck of dirt off of his hands, arms and face he descended the stairs to the Burrow's kitchen and found that night's dinner was already in full swing.

"I hope you don't mind dear." Mrs. Weasley said handing him a plate full of food as he took a seat in between Ginny and Ron. "We started without you." Dinner at the Burrow that night was a much more pleasant affair than it had been the night before. Ginny attributed this is Fleur's absence (which Ron argued had no bearing on how cheery everyone was); although she did admit to Hermione, Ron and Harry later that evening that Fleur was beginning to grow on her.

"I guess she isn't that bad." Ginny said as the four of them sat in her room. Harry was holding Teddy and watching him as he changed his hair from red to black, he hardly listened to the rest of the conversation going on around him as he watched, mesmerized, as Teddy drifted into sleep. Harry put Teddy in his cot and told everyone to shut up or clear out because Teddy was going to be waking up in two hours no matter what and Harry's only chance at a bit of sleep was whenever Teddy was asleep. Ron and Hermione bade Ginny and Harry goodnight and left the room whispering to each other. It was at that moment Harry realized just how tired he was. His head began to ache and his arms and legs were sore from all the digging he and Charlie did. Harry fell onto his camp bed and drifted to sleep without even taking his glasses off.

The next day at the Burrow went by in a blur. Mrs. Weasley shut herself off in the bedroom she shared with Mr. Weasley except for the few times a day she came out to cook and take care of Teddy, something Harry insisted he could do on his own but the crushed look on Mrs. Weasley's face made him change his mind. Mr. Weasley was constantly coming and going from the Burrow, making arrangements for Fred and meeting with Andromeda Black to make arrangements for Remus and Tonks. Harry spent most of his time between helping Mr. Weasley and playing a half-hearted game of quidditch with Charlie, Ron and Ginny. The next morning was somber in the Weasley house. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't come out of her room at all not matter how much Mr. Weasley and Bill coaxed her. Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were in the kitchen trying to make breakfast for the myriad of guests at the Weasley Home.

"This is terrible." Ron shouted, spitting out his eggs onto his plate. "Hermione, please never cook again." Hermione scowled at Ron. Harry laughed into the cup of coffee Ginny had brought him and nearly spilled it down his front which earned a howl of laughter from Ron. Harry emerged from his mug sputtering but smiling.

"I'd like to see you try and cook." Ginny said coolly to Ron. "You can't even cook a piece of toast without burning it." Hermione laughed rather loudly at this and Ron stabbed his rubbery eggs moodily. Harry pushed his mug closer to the center of the table and began trying to put the smallest set of dress robes he had ever seen on a smiling, babbling Teddy. Dressing Teddy was harder than he had anticipated. Up until this point, Mrs. Weasley had taken care of Teddy for most of their stay, this Harry came to realize, included changing his clothes. Harry found this to be much more difficult than he originally anticipated. Teddy wouldn't stop moving and thought Harry's frustration was very funny. After Harry managed to dress Teddy, Hermione offered to keep an eye on him so Harry and Ron could change into their dress robes.

"How long d'you think this will take?" Ron asked donning the dress robes Fred and George had bought him two years ago.

"I dunno." Harry said. "I haven't been to many funerals, have I?"

"It better be short." Ron said darkly. "I don't think I can handle this any longer."

"Fred was your brother." Harry said sounding shocked. If he had any brothers, he would have been devastated by their deaths. Ron seemed to not care.

Harry adjusted his robes and straightened his glasses and followed Ron out of his violently orange bedroom and to the yard of the Burrow. There they met Ginny and Hermione, who was still holding Teddy, patiently waiting for them. Harry grabbed Teddy out of Hermione's arms glad to have something to focus on that wasn't Fred's Death. The five of them followed the throng of visitors down the hill to the grave that Harry and Charlie had dug several days before.

Several dozen mismatched wooden chairs were arranged in rows in front if Fred's grave. Bill motioned the five of them toward the front where he had saved four chairs. Harry and Ginny sat at the end of the row, Teddy held firmly in his arms. Hermione was on Harry's left and Ron was on her left, next to Ron was George. Harry hadn't seen George since Fred had died. His hair was tousled and his eyes were red and puffy. If Harry had to guess, he would have thought that George hadn't slept in days. Harry looked around the gathering and spotted Lee Jordan looking down trodden sitting several rows behind the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. Angelina Johnson, Harry's old Quidditch teammate, was sitting teary-eyed with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood, also former Quidditch players. Hagrid was wearing his nicest, horribly hairy tie and jacket and had fashioned his own chair in the back of the crowd. Harry watched as a pointy-chinned blond haired wizard slid into the crowd as inconspicuously as possible.

"Is that Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. Ron and Hermione whipped their heads around.

"If that git is here…" Ron said darkly.

"Leave it alone." Hermione hissed. "The ceremony's staring."

Fred's body was on a small wooden table and shrouded in a magenta cloth covered with the Weasley Wizard Wheeze logo, something Harry thought was done on George's assistance. The same wizard who had officiated Bill and Fleur's wedding was there standing over Fred's body. Harry tuned out most of what he was saying. Teddy had fallen asleep, his hair the same ginger color as the Weasley's around him. Harry vaguely acknowledged each of the Weasleys as they got up and talked about Fred; how great he was, how he always made everyone laugh. Harry felt his stomach tie itself in knots. The small, tuffy haired wizard said a few more words and Harry watched as Fred was lowered into the ground and his body was covered with dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

After the ceremony Harry and the rest of the guests made their way back to the Burrow where Harry was surprised to find a spectacular set of tents covering a longline to tables full of food. Several guests, whom Harry had never met, kept approaching him and congratulating him (for what, Harry wasn't sure). As he weaved his way to the open front door Harry caught several groups of witches and wizards openly gawking at him. Their eyes shamelessly moving from the baby in his arms to the scar on his forehead and finally resting on his face where Harry's hard stares made them turn away.

"Harry!" Harry tuned around and found himself face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"Luna." Harry said. "Er—hi." Luna was wearing a set of dark purple robes and had something that looked suspiciously like Devil's Snare intertwined with her hair.

"Is that a baby?" Luna asked a familiar dreamy look on her face. "Where did you get a baby Harry?"

"A friend." Harry said. "Listen, Luna-"

"They just gave you a baby?" Luna frowned. "You won't do well with a baby Harry. You're too flighty."

"Thanks." Harry said flatly. "Hey Luna. Listen. If you see Ron and Hermione, can you tell them to meet me in Ginny's room?" Luna nodded and waltzed away humming to herself. Harry shook his head as he walked into the Burrow. Harry had seen the Burrow full to bursting only once before, last year at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry slipped past the crowd clutching Teddy to his chest hid Harry ducked behind the Mrs. Weasley's clock to avoid being spotted by Ron's Auntie Muriel, who Harry remembered as being cantankerous and ill-tempered.

Harry made his way up into Ginny's room without waking the sleeping Teddy and without being spotted by the dozens giving their condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George. He sat on her bed after he put Teddy in his cot and waited for his two best friends to come find him. It didn't take long.

"Harry, what's happening?" Hermione asked worried.

"I have to tell you something." Harry said. He felt nervous, perhaps more nervous than he had in a very long time. With his stomach flipping, Harry began to tell Hermione and Ron about his plans to abandon the wizarding world.

"So you're just going to leave?" Ron asked in a hollow voice. "Just like that?"

"It's not quite that simple." Harry started. "I just—can't think."

"That's obvious." Ron snapped. "So that is then? You stay around just long enough to play the hero and then you ditch us? Leave everyone else to clean up the mess?"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE THE HERO!" Harry shouted.

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY DIDN'T LET ANYONE ELSE DO IT!" Ron roared. Harry reached into the pocket of his robes, drew his wand and pointed it at Ron who did the same.

"We stuck our necks out for you." Ron said lowly. "My brother died for you and you want to leave it all behind?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Hermione stepped in between the two of them.

" _Silencio._ " Hermione's voice broke the poignant pause left after Harry's words. Hermione, like Ron and Harry had her wand out and took turns pointing it at both Ron and Harry. "If the two of you promise you can behave, I'll lift the spell." Ron looked at Harry murderously, but both of them nodded and Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to talk me out of it." Harry said. "This is something I have to do."

"No." Ron said quietly. "This is something you _want_ to do. You _had_ to stop You-Know-Who. You _want_ to leave."

"I can't be here anymore."

"You belong here." Ron said fiercely. "In _our_ world."

"I'm not disappearing forever." Harry said sullenly. "Just for a few months."

"What about Teddy?" Hermione asked. "Doesn't he deserve to know?'

"He will." Harry assured her. "I'm not leaving forever, just long enough to—"

"Clear your head. I know." Said Ron looking slightly downtrodden.

"I'll still write. I'll have to get a new owl…" Harry turned to Ron, "Look, I'm—"

"I know." Ron said glumly.

"But—"

"Don't." Ron said sternly. "I know."

"We'll still be able to see you, right Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Harry said. "I don't think I can stand being by myself."

"Have you told anyone else? " Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Ginny knows. No one else. It's not exactly the kind of thing I'm trying to advertise." Ron sighed heavily.

"When are you leaving?" He asked. Harry shrugged. He hadn't really thought about when he was leaving the Wizarding World, he only thought about leaving it. Not forever, obviously. The wizarding world was the first and only place Harry had truly felt at home. But the pressure of being "The Boy Who Loved" and being the "Chosen One" was staring to weigh on Harry. For nearly eighteen years, Harry had been the sole savior of the wizarding world. All those people, all of them, looked up to him and depended on him to keep evil at bay. That weight alone was enough to make anyone crumble. The worst was the stares. Harry had been stared at constantly from the moment he had stepped foot into the wizarding world; people staring at his scar, staring at him because they thought he was a hero, staring at him because they thought he was insane, staring at him because they saw him as a savior. Harry hated the stares, he hated the implication that he was sort of godsend. That his presence was all that anyone needed to be safe.

Harry, of course, didn't feel this way. Ron and Hermione had often made a point of discussing his accomplishments in front of him, but Harry had made an equal effort to remind them that they had helped him nearly every step of the way. He never liked the fame, he didn't kill Voldemort to save everyone (all though, that was an added bonus that not even Harry could deny) Harry killed Tom to avenge his parents. He had told this to Ron and Hermione. Hermione sympathized with him as she so often did; Ron simply scoffed and advised him not to tell anyone and let the world think he was hero.

"You're still going to Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked. "You have to."

"I'm going to Godric's Hollow." Harry confirmed.

"You're not going to raise Teddy like those muggles raised you are you?" Ron asked. Harry scoffed.

"No. Absolutely not." Harry said firmly. "He's going to know. About our world, about us. Teddy's going to know what his family died fighting for." Harry's eyes lingered on the unmarred forehead of the sleeping infant.

"I just hope he's as accepting of it as you are." Said a new voice from the doorway. Andromeda Tonks, although it had only been a couple of days since Harry had seen her, she seemed to be taking the death of her daughter and her husband rather well. Her graying hair was tied up at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were red and puffy, just like Mrs. Weasley's. She nodded at Ron and Hermione. Hermione took the hint and led Ron out of the room by his arm. Ron opened his mouth, ready to protest but Hermione elbowed him sharply in the stomach and dragged him away before he could say anything else.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"I know." Andromeda said kindly. "I am friends with the Weasley's you know. In fact, Arthur and I are—"

"Distant cousins." Harry finished. Andromeda gave him a curious look. "Sirius told me."

"Sirius." Andromeda sighed. "He was my favorite cousin. Nymphadora's too." The two of them fell into an awkward silence.

"Arthur is burying Remus next to your parents. Well, next to Sirius."

"Sirius was never buried." Harry frowned. "There was—we couldn't find—he fell. Through the veil. There was nothing too…recover."

"I know. Remus told me." Andromeda sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. "I thought that was the end of it. But…I found his will."

"Lupin's will?" Harry asked. "He wrote a will?"

"It appears that way." Andromeda pulled a wilted piece of parchment from her robes. She unfolded it and handed it to Harry.

"As you may have assumed, everything he owns, with the exception of the Map, has been left to Teddy."

"What does this have to do with Sirius?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning the worn parchment for any mention of his late godfather.

"It was Remus' intention," Andromeda tapped a finger at a section of writing near the bottom of the will. "To give Sirius a proper burial. He had assumed that you would come to that course on your own. But, had the thought slipped your mind and Remus died before you…he made provisions."

"Provisions?"

"Yes. Remus wanted to make sure that Sirius had a proper burial." Andromeda said, gazing over to the cot where Teddy was sleeping.

"There was no body." Harry said. "We can't bury him without a body."

"You can still hold a ceremony." Andromeda said gently. "You can still honor him Harry. You don't need a body to do that."

"I know." Harry said. "But—"

"Arthur has taken care of it." Andromeda said briskly. "Sirius is to be buried—yes" Harry had rolled his eyes at her when she said this "buried with Remus and Nymphadora at the end of the week. I expect you to be there."

"I will." Harry said. Andromeda turned to leave.

"Harry," She said "I don't know why you're taking Teddy to the Muggle world. I know enough to trust your judgement. But don't let him forget, about his parents, about his world. He belongs here."

"I won't let him forget." Harry promised. Andromeda smiled at him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't keep him from me. Not forever anyway. He's all I have left of her." With that Andromeda left the room, leaving Harry alone with his godson and his thoughts.

The next few days passed as quickly as the previous one's had and before Harry knew it; it was Friday and Harry was packing up his and Teddy's things to be brought to Godric's Hollow with them to the funeral. From there, Harry intended on travelling straight to London and into what Hermione insisted on referring to as his "gap year."

"Have you found a flat yet?" Ginny asked. She was lying on her bed staring at Harry as he was shoving several pairs of baby socks into his old school trunk that Mr. Weasley had rescued from the Dursley's old house.

"I've looked around. Hermione's been a big help."

"How are you supposed to pay for it exactly?" Ginny asked. "Why not stay at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I've got money." Harry sounded almost affronted.

"Are you going to get a Muggle job?" The thought of Harry working in a Muggle shop was a great source of amusement to Ginny and she had brought this topic up several times during the week whenever the two of them were alone. Harry half-heartily rolled his eyes at her but smiled nonetheless and continued packing his things.

"Not if I can help it." Harry said. "I'm not exactly qualified."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Kingsley wants me to become an Auror."

"Are you?" Ginny asked.

"Am I what?"

"Going to become an Auror?" Harry shrugged.

"I was." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "But everything is different now." Ginny sat up on her bed and stared Harry down.

"Just because things are different doesn't mean you should abandon your dreams."

"It wasn't exactly a dream." Harry snorted. Ginny shook her head and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Yes it was." She said. Harry looked at her open jawed but she continued. "You've always had this since of justice. Vengeance even. It's who you are. Harry, you gave up everything once. More than once. You're entire life has been defined by what you don't have. Start defining it by what you do." With that, Ginny placed a gentle kiss on his lips and left her room.

Harry stared, gap-mouthed, at her door. He soon broke into a grin and shaking his head at the thought of her, finished packing and began making his travel plans for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was standing in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Just meters away from him was the grave of his parents, already dead for nearly eighteen years. Sirius' headstone was next to James'; Remus' was on the other side of Sirius and next to him, was the grave of Nymphadora Tonks. The funeral was small, compared to the funerals of Dumbledore and Fred. The Weasley's were there, as was Hermione and Luna. Andromeda Tonks was there, her face barely left an old handkerchief of Ted Tonks Senior, and when it did Harry could very clearly see the tear tracks on her face. Harry felt his heart twist and his stomach drop as the same small wizard who had officiated the wedding between Bill and Fleur and who had buried Dumbledore and Fred was standing there looking at the three new tombstones and the freshly dug graves.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, evidently long lecture-type speeches were not something he had much interest in. He found his eyes wandering several times to the slightly tarnished headstones of his parents, or occasionally to the ruined cottage where the Potters had started their family so many years ago.

Then it was over. The little wizard was packing himself up and was gone with the familiar crack of Apparition. The Weasley's disappeared in small groups with little waves to Harry and Andromeda. In a matter of minutes Harry was alone with his best friends, Ginny, Teddy and Mrs. Tonks. Andromeda was cradling her grandson, speaking in hushed whispers in his ear. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron patted him firmly on the shoulder before walking away to join Andromeda in a quiet corner of the cemetery. Harry and Ginny were alone.

"You're really going to do it then?" Ginny asked, her voice sounded strained. Harry nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's not forever." Harry said.

"I know." Ginny's voice was thick. "I'll come and visit." Harry grinned against the top of Ginny's head.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." He gave her another squeeze and a kiss. Ginny met with Ron and Hermione in the corner of the graveyard and the three of them walked away together, most likely to Apparte back to the Burrow where the three of them would enjoy a nice home cooked meal made by Molly Weasley. Harry fixed his eyes on his parent's headstone… James screaming…Lily crying, pleading…the high-cruel laugh…a flash of green light…and it was over. Harry was seventeen and in the graveyard, Andromeda was by his side now, handing him Teddy and bidding him farewell and in the blink of an eye, she too was gone.

Harry was alone with the babbling Teddy, who looked at him with the kind wide eyes of his father. Harry walked to his Lily and James' graves and kneeled in the soft grass in front of them.

"These are my parents, Teddy." Harry whispered. "They died protecting me." He walked to the freshly dug graves of Teddy's parents. Harry once again kneeled on the ground, this time on the fresh dirt, and looked at the headstones. They were new, sparkling marble.

"These are your parents, Teddy." Harry was still whispering. "They died protecting the both of us." Harry could feel the hot tears well up in his eyes. He stood and used the sleeve of his robe to wipe his eyes. Harry looked around. How strange it must have been for his parents to come here, to this small Wizarding village and think that everything was going to be alright, that soon they would free to wander to their hearts content, that they would been able to raise their son without the pandemonium…and the tragedy he had grown up with and become accustomed to. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had more important things to think of then his parents, like the infant godson he was holding. Harry took one last look at the graves and a quick glance at the broken cottage where his parents were murdered, and then he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Harry had never spent much time in London. The Dursley's always left him with his neighbor Arabella Figg who, Harry had learned when he was fifteen, was a Squib—someone from a Magical family that had no magic in them. When Harry had gone to London it was either to go to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express or to visit Number 12, Grimmauld Place the former Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He wandered for a bit, Teddy in his arms and all of his belongings in the magically enlarged knapsack on his back. Harry found himself outside a small block of flats that looked even more rundown than any building Harry had ever seen before.

For a moment, Harry considered going to Grimmauld Place. It was, after all, a house he already owned and he was certain that his house-elf, Kreacher, would greet him warmly and stay there instead of returning to work at Hogwarts where he had been residing for the last two years. As enticing as this was to Harry, there was something in his head that told him he had to do this, by himself with no magic. Harry opened the door to the flat building and gazed at the lobby. It was grimy, like Grimmauld Place had been the first year Sirius had been back in it. There was a fine film of dirt and dust covering nearly every surface. Harry walked up to a small wooden desk and tapped a finger to the ancient silver bell that sat atop it. After a few minutes Harry found himself face to face with a disgruntled looking, frizzy haired Muggle.

"What choo want?" She asked her voice was gruff.

"Er—I want a flat." Harry said looking around the lobby. He watched the Muggle woman look him up and down. Her eyes landed on Teddy and the strap Harry's knapsack, she nodded and gave Harry a grunt as her grubby fingers ran down a list of names in front of her.

"'Ow old are you?" She asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Seventeen." Harry answered defensively. The Muggle narrowed her eyes at him and, as much as it pained him to admit, Grimmauld Place was looking like a very good place to stay.

"'Ose kid?" She asked her eyes jerking to Teddy.

"Mine." Harry said his arms instantly clutching Teddy closer. The Muggle's eyes got even narrower and Harry was sharply reminded of his old teacher Dolores Umbridge. The Muggle looked at her list again and back at Harry.

"'Ow long're you staying for?" She asked.

"A month." Harry said. He didn't know where that came from, why he only wanted to stay for a month, he had anticipated his Wizarding hiatus to be longer than that, but of course—he could always go to Grimmauld Place. The Muggle nodded and muttered something to herself before looking back at Harry, she told him the going rate for a flat for one month, Harry nodded not paying much attention to the words leaving her mouth and shoved a pile of bank notes that Bill had exchanged for him into her hands. The flat she had shown him was small, and composed of only one room with brick walls and worn wooden floors. Harry, who had spent the better part of his childhood sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs of his aunt and uncle's home, didn't mind this in the slightest and instead began to unpack his impossibly full knapsack. No sooner had he set up the camp bed the Weasley's had lent him and assembled Teddy's cot, Harry heard a knock at the door. Cursing no one in particular, Harry made his way over the mess that had spilled out of his knapsack and to the door. Harry straightened his glasses and tried to flatten his hair, his hand lingering over the scar on his forehead, and opened the door.

In front of Harry was a short, nice looking muggle girl. She had short brown hair and large blue eyes and she looked at Harry with the upmost curiosity. Her eyes wandered around Harry's flat before coming to a stop on Harry himself.

"Er—hello?" Harry said.

"Hello." The muggle girl said. She pushed past Harry and into his flat, her eyes trained on the cot where Teddy was sleeping. Harry followed her into his flat.

"Can I help you?" He asked feeling more and more on edge the longer this muggle looked around his flat.

"Yes." She stopped looking out of a small window and faced Harry. She walked over to Harry and extended her small hand. "I'm Ruth."

"Harry." He said shaking her hand. "Er—what exactly are you doing in my flat?"

"I heard someone moved in." She locked eyes with Harry. "I wanted to see if it was true."

"Well. It is." Harry said lamely. "Is that all?" Ruth sat down in a squishy chintz chair Harry had taken form the tent he had spent the last year living in with Ron and Hermione. Harry walked sat down on his bed and stared at her expectantly.

"No." She said smiling. "I live next door, with my mum and dad and my brother. I'm supposed to be inviting you to tea."

"Inviting me?" Harry said. "To tea?" Ruth nodded and Teddy started to cry. Harry muttered a feeble excuse and walked over to the cot where Teddy was beginning to wail. Harry picked him and began to rock him in vain.

"Is that your son?" Ruth asked, peering over her shoulder to watch Harry struggle to placate Teddy. Harry walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed a bottle before returning to his camp bed and shoving the bottle in Teddy's mouth.

"Godson." Harry said.

Ruth smiled wider at him "Are you minding him then?" she asked. "Are his parents on holiday?"

"No." Harry said hollowly. "They're dead." Ruth's grin faded.

"Oh."

"Look, is there anything else you need?" Harry asked desperately. Teddy was beginning to cry again and Harry was having the feeling that he had bitten off more than he could chew. Ruth shook her head at him and stood up and walked herself to the door. With her hand on the handle, she turned back to Harry.

"Tea's at eight. Hope you show." With that she walked out of the flat and left Harry staring at the door struggling to calm the screaming Teddy.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around Harry had been fighting on and off about whether or not he should attend the tea Ruth had invited him to. On the one hand, he did decide to integrate himself into Muggle life, on the other had the Second Wizarding War had left Harry on edge and extremely cautious. After a rather lengthy debate in which Harry spoke a loud to Teddy, who wasn't that much help when it came to decision making, Harry decided to accept Ruth's invitation. He careful tucked his wand into his pocket and covered it by his t-shirt. Harry picked up Teddy and left the shabby flat.

The hallway was, if it was even possible, dinger than the lobby where Harry had been that very afternoon. The carpet was threadbare and the color of dirty dishwater. Harry was reminded sharply of the Gaunt family home—The Gaunt's were an old, decrepit Wizarding family who had no money and more pride than seemed possible, their home , which Harry had seen in other Wizard's memories, was a small cottage that was close to rotting and, had it been up to the Muggles, would have been condemned. Harry knocked on the door that was only a few feet from his own and waited.

Ruth answered the door and smiled warmly at Harry and Teddy.

"Come in." She said. Ruth's flat was bigger than Harry's and much, much cleaner than his flat and the building as a whole. Ruth led him into a small sitting room and all but forced him into a large armchair. A small energetic young boy ran into the room and pounced on Ruth. She ruffled his light brown hair and looked a Harry with a small, embarrassed smile.

"This is my brother." She said. "Sam." Sam stared at Harry with curious brown eyes. His eyes reminded Harry of Ginny and he felt an uncomfortable tightening in his stomach. He moved his eyes to Ruth again she smiled warmly at him and all three of them turned to the front door as it opened and closed. Two people walked it, a small, weedy man with the same large eyes as Ruth, his dark hair was plastered to his face and he wore glasses that were covered with rain. The other was a women; a small as her husband but rather plump with small eyes. Her hair, the same color as that of her son and daughter was pulled back tightly and she eyed Teddy contemptuously.

"Are you the neighbor then?" She asked. Harry was reminded strongly of his Aunt Marge; a ghastly women who would have been all too happy to see Voldemort kill Harry. He nodded politely at her and her husband sat on the sofa with his daughter and son.

"Don't mind the wife." He muttered to Harry. "She's not too pleased by the rain. I'm Phil Berke; you've met Ruth and Sam. Wife's name is Lizzie." Phil extended his hand and Harry took it.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said shaking hands. "This is Teddy Lupin."

"You're son?" Phil asked with deep interest. Harry shifted uncomfortably. It hadn't occurred to him what it would look like to the Muggles; a seventeen year old totting around an infant. Mrs. Berke returned carrying a plastic tray loaded with teacups and sandwiches. Harry thanked her as she set one down on the table in front of him.

"Godson." Harry said. Ruth whispered something to her father and he nodded his eyes never leaving Harry. He said something under his breathe that sounded like "I see. Absolutely dreadful." Then he cleared his throat and steered the conversation away from Teddy and his parentage. Harry had forgotten what it was like to have a normal Muggle conversation. The Dursley's never required him to talk and over the past few years he had spent so little time at their house that there wasn't really the opportunity to converse with anyone around him.

The conversation turned to school; it took Harry a moment to recognize that Phil was addressing him.

"Oh. I went away when I turned elven." Harry said uncertainly.

"Away?" Ruth asked her eyes zeroed in on Harry. "Where?"

"Scotland." Harry said. "I went to school in Scotland."

"Oh-ho." Phil smiled. "What school was it?"

"Oh, erm, I don't quite remember the name. I left last year." Harry knew perfectly well what the name of his school was; Hogwarts was, after all, the first place he had ever felt at home. This however didn't stop him from thinking it unwise to reveal the fact that there were Witches and Wizards in Britain to a group of Muggles that he had barely known for an hour.

"Why'd you leave?" Lizzie Berke asked. She hadn't said a word to Harry all night and the sound of her voice shocked him, it was kind and almost vulnerable.

"Something happened." He said staring at the sleeping Teddy that Ruth was holding (Harry gave in only after she had pleaded for nearly a quarter of an hour). "I couldn't go anymore." Harry reached for the cup of tea he had been served earlier. His hand missed it and the cup went flying off the table and landed on the floor with a smash. Harry looked at the broken cup on the floor and then at his hosts.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Repar—" His hand was at his wand and the spell was halfway out og hid mouth when he stopped himself.

"Sorry." He said again lamely. Ruth smiled at him and Harry gave her a small smile back before offering to clean up the mess he had made. Phil and, to Harry's surprise, Lizzie shot him down. Harry muttered a form of goodbye, stood up abruptly, grabbed Teddy form Ruth's arms and practically ran back into his own flat where he locked the door and began to reconsider everything he had done.


	7. Chapter 7

As May became June Harry's spirts began to rise. The weight of the Battle of Hogwarts was lifting off of his shoulders and breathing seemed to be a bit easier. After he had almost exposed the Wizarding world to the Berke's Harry became much more cautious about the things he did and said. Hermione had loaned him a speckled owl named Oswald, who often looked at Harry with an air of contempt and had to be coaxed with treats to deliver every single bit of mail Harry had. He had taken up a subscription to _The Daily Prophet_ again and was surprised to find the face of Kingsley Shaklebolt smiling up at him from the front page. Harry snatched the paper from the delivery owl and shoved a few Knuts into the leather pouch tied on its leg. Harry scanned the front page and let out a shout of joy.

"Kingsley's been made minister." Harry said happily to a newly awoken Teddy. "I never thought Kingsley'd be minister. He didn't seem the type." Teddy smiled up at Harry and Harry returned the smile before picking Teddy up and feeing him his breakfast. Just as Harry was finishing up, he heard a loud pounding on his door. Setting the baby on a blanket he had spread out on the floor, Harry stood up and answered the door.

"Ruth." He said as she walked straight into his flat. "Hi."

"Hello Harry." She smiled and knelt on the floor next to Teddy who was gleefully kicking his legs in the air. "Hello Teddy."

"Is there something you need?" Harry asked. Ruth opened her mouth and was about to tell Harry exactly what she needed when there was a thump at the window. Hermione's owl Oswald had flown straight into the window and was staring at Harry angrily as if it was all his fault.

"Is that an owl?" Ruth asked. Harry rushed to the window and opened it swiftly; Oswald swooped in through the window and took extra care to hit Harry on the head with an outstretched wing. Harry raised this hand to the side of his head where Oswald had hit him and rubbed it slightly.

"What've you got then?" Harry said to the owl. Oswald turned his head away from Harry but stuck out his leg. Harry took the scroll of parchment quickly and dug through his pockets before producing a small treat which Oswald snatched out of his hand as soon as he had seen it.

"Git." Harry muttered. He was just about to unfurl the parchment, which was no doubt a letter from Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, when he looked up to find Ruth staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Is that an owl?" Ruth asked again. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"Er-yeah." He said awkwardly. "Listen, Ruth, maybe you should leave."

"But I haven't even told you why I came here is the first place." Ruth whined. A glass of water fell off our Harry's counter and shattered on the floor.

"Well what is it?" Harry said impatiently.

"Mum wants to know if you have a job." Ruth said.

"What?"

"A job. Y'know—work?" Ruth said testily.

"I know what it is." Harry said. "And yes I have one. Why does your mum care?"

"There's no need to be rude." Ruth said coolly. "She just wanted to know if you needed any help with Teddy."

"It's fine." Harry said quickly. "I've got it sorted. Tell your mum thanks." Ruth nodded and bade a quick goodbye to Teddy and Harry before leaving Harry's flat. Harry walked into the kitchen and began to clean up the mess made by the mysteriously broken glass on his floor. With a wave of his wand the glass was fixed and the water had vanished. Harry glanced over at Teddy.

"We're going to have to be more careful." He said. "That's the second time I've almost violated the secrecy thingy Hermione's always talking about."

Teddy laughed.

Harry's hand gripped the note Oswald had delivered. He unrolled it and found it was from Ron.

 _Harry,_

 _Mum reckons the hiding's getting a bit old. She says there are rumors that you're trying to off yourself. She wants to round at the end of July to celebrate your 18_ _th_ _. Hermione and Ginny want to come round soon—prepare yourself._

 _Ron._

Harry laughed at Ron's note before finding a quill and scribbling his reply on the back of it. He called out to Oswald who had begun to fall asleep on the top of a kitchen cabinet. Oswald looked him in the eye before turning his head back and tucking it safely under his wing. After five minutes and almost an entire bag of owl treats Harry had coaxed Oswald in to coming down and bribed him into tying the letter to his leg. Oswald ruffled his feather at Harry at took flight out of the open window. Harry shut the window after Oswald had left and turned to the Teddy. Scooping him up Harry made his way around his flat tiding things up.

"I'll have to leave soon." Harry said to Teddy, who didn't seem to be paying that much attention to Harry. "I've got to go to work." Unfortunately, Harry had received a telephone call from a nice-looking Muggle woman (the message was delivered via the Muggle who worked in the lobby of Harry's flat block) that she was ill and couldn't take care of Teddy. It was with great sense of dread that Harry knocked on the door of the neighboring flat.

There was a scuffle inside and the muffled sound of shouting before the door was opened and Harry was face to face with Ruth.

"Hello Harry." She said. Harry could tell that she was still angry with him over their earlier encounter.

"Ruth, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked. Ruth looked him up and down and stood with her hands on her hips like Ginny used to. The thought of Ginny made Harry's heart ache.

"What do you need?" Ruth asked reluctantly after a moment silence.

"I need you and your mum to keep an eye on Teddy. Hi Sam." Harry said quickly. Sam was peering up at Harry from behind his sisters back at the sound of his name he ducked back behind his sister and refused to say anything.

"Fine." Ruth said. "When will you be back?"

"Late." Harry replied. He handed her Teddy and a small bag before roughly shoving a key into her hand. "You can stay in my flat if you like." Harry rushed off without another word.

Harry had, much to Ginny's amusement (he had written her about his doings in the Muggle world) taken up a job in a muggle shop. He was working the closing shift at a small greengrocers. The store was empty and he was sweeping the floor when the soft chime of a bell warned him that the door had been opened again.

"Look, we're closed." Harry said wearily.

"I'm not looking for groceries Harry but I will keep that in mind for next time." Said a deep gravelly voice from the door. Harry's head snapped up and he locked eyes with none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. Big, bald and black, Kingsley was one of the best Auror's Harry had ever known (besides, of course, Mad-Eye Moody) and he had recently been made the permanent Minister of Magic.

"Kingsley!" Harry exclaimed. "I heard about the ministry job. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Kingsley said. "I wanted a word with you." Kingsley eyes the green apron around Harry's neck and the broom in his hand "If now is an okay time."

"Yeah, now's fine." Harry said taking off his apron and storing it, along with the broom, behind the counter. Kinsley opened his mouth and began speaking as soon as Harry had straightened up.

"Minerva told me you wanted to be an Auror."

"I did." Harry said. "I do."

"That's why I'm here." Kingsley said. "I want to offer you a position in the Auror Department."

"Seems a little trivial for the Minister of Magic, don't you think?" Harry asked. "Besides, I haven't been trained."

"Think of it as a visit from a friend." Kingsley gave him a wry smile. "You don't need training Harry. You're already one of the most powerful wizards I know."

"I'm not powerful." Harry muttered. "I haven't even finished school."

"The Auror's Department is open, free of additional training to any Witch or Wizard who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. That includes you Potter. You'll let me know by the end of the week?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know." Harry said.

"You can't hide forever Harry." Kingsley said opening the door. "I hope to hear from you soon." Kingsley stepped foot outside of the shop and Disapperated on the spot.

Harry finished tidying up the shop and began the walk back to his flat. He gave a quick nod to the ugly, old Muggle who had rented him his flat. Harry took the stairs two at a time until he was at the door of his flat. He stopped in his tracks. He could hear shouting on the other side of the door. His hand closed around the end of this wand and with a small flick of his wrist Harry opened the door. Ruth was standing in his kitchen with Sam surrounded by broken glass. Standing opposite of her and looking very contemptuous was Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry looked with wide eyes between the two groups before clearing his throat.

"I tried to stop them Harry. I really did." Ruth said in a scared voice. "They just appeared out of now where."

"How in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts were we supposed to know that there was going to be anyone here?" Ron asked.

"When you said you'd be stopping by," Harry said taking Teddy from Hermione. "I assumed you'd call ahead."

"I did." Ron said. "I sent that owl."

"So it was an owl!" Ruth cried. Hermione frowned at Harry. Taking the hint, Harry addressed Ruth and Sam.

"Why don't you go home?" Harry said. "Thanks for watching Teddy." Ruth opened her mouth to object but Sam, much to Harry's surprise, elbowed her in the stomach and dragged her out of Harry's flat.

"Who the bloody hell were they?" Ron asked sitting in Harry's lone arm chair.

"Neighbors." Harry said as he began to repair the broken glasses on the floor.

"Muggles?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"How'd the glass break?" He asked sitting down next to Ginny on his bed.

"I dunno." Ron said looking around. "Nice place." He snorted.

"Thanks." Harry said. Hermione furrowed her brow and looked back and forth between Harry's closed door and Harry.

"Do you think…" She said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you think they're Muggleborns?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Ruth seemed interested in Oswald, the little git. Sam never speaks." Harry said. "She might be. She broken a glass before, wasn't anywhere near it." There was a poignant silence in the air before Ron spoke up.

"Has Kingsley been to see you?" He asked.

"Just now." Harry said. "He offered me an Auror's position.

"He offered all of us." Ginny said. "Anyone who fought against You-Know-who at Hogwarts."

"Mum won't let Ginny do it." Ron said. Ginny glared at him

"I don't want to be an Auror." Ginny said. Then, catching Harry's eye, "Not that there is anything wrong with being an Auror."

"I reckon you're taking it then?" Harry asked Ron.

"I am. Hermione isn't though." He made a twisted sort of face. "She's going back."

"To Hogwarts?" Harry asked surprised. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." Hermione said hotly. This had obviously been a source of contention for her and Ron. "McGonagall is offering to let anyone who needs to re-do their year."

"She'll be the top of your class then." Harry said grinning at Ginny. She punched him in the shoulder.

"I won't mind." Ginny said. "I wasn't top of the class anyway."

"Are you coming back?" Ron asked. "I reckon you've been away long enough and George has got some new things from the joke shop he's been dying to give to you."

"Not to mention," Hermione added. "Kingsley's offer.

"Everyone's been asking about you." Ginny said quietly. "Rita Skeeter us about to write a book about your untimely death at Hogwarts."

Harry sat with his thoughts for a moment before looking at his friends. Hermione, Ron and Ginny. There was no way he could stay away from them forever. Especially from Ginny.

"Alright." Harry said. "I'm coming back."


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving the Muggle world was easier than Harry had expected. Of course, he had already done it once so the second time around wasn't nearly as surprising or shocking as when he was eleven years old. Harry packed all of his things up in his knapsack (expect for Oswald who left with Hermione on Harry insistence) and told his landlady that he would not be renting for another month. She didn't seem to mind this much and hardly acknowledged Harry at all.

Harry made his way into an alley out of sight of any passing muggles and for the first time in a long time Disapperated. As much as Harry hated the feeling of being sucked into a tube as if he were a piece of dirt being vacuumed, he enjoyed the opportunity to use his magical abilities to the fullest extent. Harry opened his eyes, not realizing that they had been closed and check both himself and Teddy for Spliching. After assuring himself that both of them had made it to the Islington completely unharmed, Harry faced the building he was looking for.

Grimmauld Place residents had long accepted the numerical error that left Number Eleven and Number Thirteen sitting side by side. Harry was one of the few people that knew Number Twelve even existed. The name of it had barely crossed his mind when the building began to materialize out of thin air. Harry approached it and for the first time in a long time opened the door to the home he had inherited from his godfather Sirius Black. Harry carried Teddy through the entry hall and past the portrait of Mrs. Black, Sirius's mother, that screamed every time there was something loud or something she deemed unfit to be in her ancestral home. Unfortunately for Harry, this seemed to occur very frequently.

He carefully walked through the hall, as quietly as possible. Harry's eye could the troll leg umbrella stand that Tonks had knocked over nearly every single time she had set foot in her Aunt's home. Harry showed it to Teddy.

"Your mum" He said. "Knocked this over nearly every time she came here. She was dead clumsy." He chuckled to himself.

"I hope you aren't as clumsy as her." Harry whispered to Teddy. They had passed the portrait of Mrs. Black; unfortunately she seemed to have bat-like hearing and as a result nowhere in the house was completely safe from her insults and blood-curdling screams. Harry climbed down the stairs and walked into the spacious kitchen. The large fireplace was empty and there was a clear inch of dust over the entire room. A spider web had formed from the edge of the table to the floor. It had been a long time since Kreacher had lived in Grimmauld Place. Harry guessed that he had returned to Hogwarts when Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't return from the Ministry of Magic last September. Harry looked around the room and tentatively raised his voice.

"Kreacher?" He called. There was a loud crack and a small, slumped over creature appeared at Harry's feet. His bat-like ears sprouted copious amount of fine, white hair and his bulbous eyes fixed there gaze on Harry and Teddy. His snout-like nose was pressed against the floor as he bowed to them.

"Master called from Kreacher?" Kreacher said pulling his nose off the floor.

"Kreacher this is Teddy." Harry said indicating the baby in his arms. "He's related to…the Black family." Kreacher's ancient eyes transfixed themselves on Teddy.

"The blood of my mistress?" Kreacher whispered.

"Something like that." Harry said. "Listen Kreacher, I have to go somewhere. I promise I'll be back, but d'you think you could keep an eye on Teddy for me and clean up around here a bit?"

"Of course Master Harry." Kreacher said. He bowed again, his nose sweeping the filthy floor. Harry handed Teddy to Kreacher and set his knapsack on the floor.

"Everything you need is in there." Harry said. "I'll be back soon." He walked up the stairs and through the hallway before exiting Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He waited until he was outside to Disapperate.

Harry had been to the visitors entrance of the Ministry of Magic on two occasions. The first time when he was nearly expelled from Hogwarts and the second time when he thought he was saving his godfather only to lead to Sirius' death. The visitor's entrance was quite inconspicuous; a red telephone booth. Harry had his hand on the handle of the door before he changed his mind. Did he want to accept Kingsley's offer? Of course he did, being an Auror was something he had wanted since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Despite what everyone referred to as his extraordinary powers as a wizard, Harry didn't feel extremely confident in his ability to protect and defend the Wizarding world.

 _But you saved them. You saved them all, from You-Know-Who. Seven times._ Said the voice in his head.

"I've always had help." He argued.

 _Not always._

I'm not prepared.

 _You've beat him, face to face. You've mastered Death._

"I can't do it." Harry muttered to himself. His hand dropped from the handle of the telephone booth and he turned away.

"I have til the end of the week." He reasoned. "I can decide then."

Harry didn't return to Grimmauld Place immediately. He spent a good hour or two wandering around London, watching the Muggles as they went about their daily business.

 _All these people._ He thought. _And they never even knew what was going on_.

On occasion Harry would see a man or woman dressed in purple or green that would catch his eye and whisper to each other excitedly as the motioned to their own foreheads. This was how Harry knew he was getting close to a Wizarding establishment. He never ventured inside, careful to keep his distance from the storm of witches and wizards prepared to welcome him with opened arms. As the sun rose in the sky, Harry decided that he had left Kreacher and Teddy alone long enough and that it was time to return to Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place was cleaner than Harry had ever seen it. Kreacher had cleaned every surface twice. The floors in the hallway were gleaming and the gas lamps that lined the wall were burning brightly. Harry was halfway down the stairs to the kitchen when Kreacher blocked his path.

"Master Harry has visitors." Kreacher said. The fake locket Harry had given him last year was hanging around his neck, the bottom of it touching the top of the tea towel he was using as a loincloth.

"Visitors?" Harry asked. He hadn't told anyone that he was moving, much less given them a change of address.

"Master Ron, the Muggleborn and another Weasley." Kreacher said an edge of excitement in his voice. He had, with a bit of time, grown fond of Ron and extremely tolerant of Hermione. Harry let Kreacher lead him the rest of the way into the kitchen where Hermione and Ron were sitting with Ginny at the long table. Kreacher had taken it upon himself to serve them tea and scones whilst they were waiting for Harry to return.

"Master Teddy is in Master Sirius' room." Kreacher told Harry handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Kreacher." Harry said. Kreacher nodded happily and disappeared into his cupboard.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ron wanted to be the first one to welcome you back." Ginny said. "I think he's in love." Both Harry and Hermione sniggered. Ron made a rude hand gesture to Ginny who returned it happily.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Harry asked.

"It is your house Harry." Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea. "You never really wanted to leave it."

"Are you joining then?" Ron asked him eagerly over the delicious chicken legs that Kreacher had made for them. For the first time in a very long time, Harry felt happy, comfortable and at home. When it reached an unbearably late hour Ron and Hermione bade Harry goodbye and woke a sleeping Ginny. Ginny kissed Harry sleepily on the lips and left grumbling with her brother. Harry, feeling quite tired himself bade Kreacher goodnight and climbed several set of stairs until he reached the top landing where Sirius' room was.

He pushed the door open, careful not to wake up the sleeping Teddy. Kreacher had, evidently, cleaned this room too. There was not a speck of dust or spider web to be seen. The faded faces of scantily clad Muggle girls looked down on Harry from every direction. He settled into Sirius' bed and looked over to see Teddy sleeping in his cot in the corner of the room. He had a nasty feeling that Teddy would disappear if he wasn't in Harry's sight. Harry was about to take his glasses off when the only magical picture in the room caught his eye. The four Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were staring down at the two young orphans smiling and waving at the camera.

"Y'know Teddy." Harry said, taking off his glasses and placing them on a small table next to the bed. "Our dads were friends. Really good friends. They were good men. Sirius too. It's Pettigrew's fault we're here; well not directly but he wasn't exactly on our side." Teddy didn't respond, not that Harry had expected him to.

"I never finished school." Harry said after a moment. It was something he had been saying a lot recently; saying it however didn't change anything. "Kingsley wants me to become an Auror. I haven't a proper education, but he offered me a position. Ron reckons I should take it. Hermione too."

Teddy didn't respond and Harry was stricken by the feeling that he was talking to himself.

"Sometimes," He said. "I really hate having no parents. "

Harry rolled over on his side and fell asleep to the sounds of Teddy's deep breathing.

The next morning Harry woke up with a renewed sense of purpose. Teddy seemed to sense the renewed spirits of his godfather and changed his hair to a bright shade of turquoise to reflect the happier air that had swept over Number Twelve. Kreacher also seemed to be in better spirits and it showed in his cooking. Although Harry was the only human in the house that was able to eat solid foods, Kreacher had made enough toast, bacon and eggs to feed at least a dozen people. Kreacher insisted that Harry eat several helpings and he did; Harry ate until he became uncomfortably full and he had to almost beg Kreacher to let him leave the table.

Harry decided that it was safe to leave Teddy with Kreacher again and once again set out to the Ministry of Magic. He Apperated to just outside of the visitor's entrance, and stepped inside the telephone booth before he had a chance to change his mind. Harry looked at the keypad and typed the same numbers Harry remembered Arthur Weasley typing two years ago. He was greeted by a cool female voice asking him to state his name and reason for visiting.

"Harry Potter." Harry said. "Meeting with the Minister." A small silver badge slid out of a coin slot it read:

Harry Potter

Meeting with the Minister

Harry took it and pinned it to the front of his t-shirt. The telephone booth began to make its way into the group and Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. Was he doing the right thing? Of course he was. The reassurance didn't stop him from feeling a tad nauseous as the doors opened into the Atrium. Less than a year ago, Harry had stood in this very atrium, disguised as someone else in an attempt to steal one of Voldemort's Horcruxes from Dolores Umbridge; they had succeeded but at a great cost. Their infiltration of the Ministry had cost them the security of Grimmauld Place, forcing them so go on the run through the English countryside. On the bright side they had saved about half a dozen Muggleborns from being interrogated by one of the most loathsome people Harry had ever met. Just thinking about Umbridge made the scars on the back of his right hand tingle and he rubbed them self-consciously.

Harry was jerked back to reality when he heard the sound of his name. No one in particular was calling to him; however several small groups were discussing his presence in the Ministry. He ignored these mutterings and passed the spot where the Fountain of Magical Brethren used to stand; there was no fountain or statue there now, just a large circle of floor that had yet to be worn over by the shuffling feet of Ministry employees and visitors alike. Harry walked over to the set of lift and climbed in the one that seemed to be the least crowded. There was one other wizard abroad, a small, weathered man who looked as if he hadn't sleep in a month. He was covering something in his hand; he whispered to it and, spotting Harry began to whisper more furiously and furiously than he had done before.

"Level four: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures." Said a cool disembodied female voice. The wizard and whatever was clutched in his hand got off on the level, leaving Harry alone with several dozen violet, paper airplanes that Mr. Weasley had once told him were interdepartmental memos. Harry continued on the lift, passing levels two and three before the lift doors opened once again on level one.

"Level one: Minister of Magic and Support Staff." Harry climbed out of the elevator and began walking along the corridor. Only after he had wandered for a while it occurred to him that he didn't even know where the Minister's Office was and he was prepared to leave the Ministry and just send Kingsley an owl later that day (of course, Harry didn't even have an owl he could use to send Kingsley a letter) when he heard his name called out from behind him.

"Harry." It was Mr. Weasley, the lights overhead shone on his balding head and horn-rimmed glasses. He appeared to have been running to catch up to him and was bent over his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Are you here to see Kingsley?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley smiled kindly at him.

"Kingsley's been anxious to get you into the Auror Department. Hasn't stopped talking about it all month." It made Harry's heart soar to hear the Kingsley thought so highly of him. "Come, I'll show you his office."

Harry followed Mr. Weasley back down the corridor and past the lifts. The stopped at a large wooden door at the end of the hall. On it there was a tarnished plaque that said:

Minister of Magic

Beneath it there was a second plaque. This plaque was newer, shiner and bright gold. It read:

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Arthur Weasley knocked on the door three times. There was the sound of shuffling papers and then Kingsley's deep voice saying "Come in." Harry thanked Mr. Weasley and opened the door. The Minister's Office was large and cluttered with papers. Kingsley sat behind a large oak desk and motioned for Harry to sit in one of the comfortable leather chairs in front of it. Harry sat down and Kingsley cleared his throat.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kingsley asked, looking down at Harry in a very Dumbledoreish way.

"I'm in." Harry said. "I want to be an Auror."


	9. Chapter 9

The first day Harry was required to report to the Auror's Office was one of the most nerve-wracking days of his seventeen years. He woke up early, feeling queasy and locked himself in the bathroom on the second floor of Grimmauld place for at least fifteen minutes before Kreacher threaten to get Ron and Hermione if he didn't respond immediately. Harry told Kreacher he was fine, but his knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the sink and stared at himself in the looking glass. His eyes were drawn to the thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His scar hadn't hurt him ever since Tom Riddle's death, not that he had expected it to. But in an odd sort of way he kind of missed the pain that had come with his scar, the same way one misses a friend whom they barely even had. When he was on the run, the pain meant information and information was a comfort to him, information meant he was that much closer to fining and destroying every last Horcrux.

But Harry didn't need information on Horcruxes or on Voldemort's whereabouts and now the scar was just a scar and a constant reminder of the sacrifice his parents made.

Harry felt much better now, still slightly sick but he reasoned that was something that could be fixed with a couple of bites of toast. So he unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen where Kreacher had already begun feeding Teddy.

"Master Harry's breakfast." He said in his creaking voice nodding to a plate of toast and a cup of coffee that he had set on the table. Harry ate only three bites of his toast, although Kreacher had all but begged him to eat more, and downed the contents of his cup in a hurry. He thanked Kreacher for his breakfast and promised he would be home that evening and informed Kreacher that he might be bringing guests home and left the kitchen. He snuck past the portrait of Mrs. Black who, in all the time Teddy and Harry had been staying in Grimmauld Place, had not seen it fit to utter a single sound from beneath her black curtains. He made it as far as the door before deciding he was a safe distance away from the portrait to risk Apperation. Harry closed his eyes as he apperated, trying to ignore the fact that he felt like he was being forced into a very tight rubber tube.

Harry was in Whitehall outside of a set of doors. He had entered the Ministry this way once before, the same time he had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic with Hermione and Ron. He was about to lean over and ask a brunette, middle aged witch for a coin embossed with M.O.M. when he heard his name and turned around. Ron was walking toward him, several inches taller than nearly everyone around them. He reached Harry and pressed a small golden coin into his hand.

"I got it off Dad." Ron said as the two of them walked into the door labeled 'Gentlemen'. "He offered to let me Floo in with him, but I told him you probably hadn't hooked Grimmauld Place up to the network yet so it'd be best if I met up with you."

"Thanks." Harry said as the got in line behind two other wizards. "I was starting to feel like a git."

"I reckon you'll always feel like a git." Ron grinned. "See you on the other side." Harry nodded at Ron and inserted the Ministry coin into the slot on the edge of the door. It opened with a small pop. Harry stepped inside the stall and closed the door. Feeling foolish, but not as foolish as he had the first time he did this, Harry clambered into the toilet and flushed himself down. He immerged in the Atrium in a blaze of green flames. He quickly stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Ron to appear next to them. Harry ignored the stares and whispers the two of them received as they made their way to the lifts.

"Everyone's staring at you." Ron said in a low voice.

"It's not just me." Harry said as the lift began to move. "They're staring at you too." It was true. Ron was almost as famous as Harry now. Harry got the feeling that Ron rather enjoyed the stares by the way he stood up a bit straighter and puffed out his chest when they got off the lift on level two. Ron led the way to the Auror's office, his head held high and his chest puffed out. Harry had been there once before, the only other time he had seen Kingsley in a Ministry setting.

The Auror's Department was comprised of one large room with open cubicles for each Auror to work at. There were already several older wizards sitting at their desks, their cubicle walls plastered with posters of witches and wizards suspected of conspiring with Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. One witch had a picture of two young children alongside a poster of Thorfinn Rowle, a brooding stocky blond man. The sight of the two pictures together tied Harry's stomach into an uncomfortable knot.

"Where do we go?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"We wait." Ron shrugged. "I haven't really spent much time here." Harry and Ron stood silently at the entrance to the Auror's bullpen waiting for someone to say something to them.

"You're here too?" asked a familiar voice. Both Ron and Harry turned to find Neville Longbottom looked wide-eyed at the cubicles.

"You're becoming an Auror?" Ron asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. Neville had struggled with magic during their first few years at Hogwarts, and he was particularly dreadful at potions; although whether that was due to his lack of magical prowess or his fear of their former Potions master Severus Snape was anyone's guess. Harry and Ron had assumed that Neville would go into something to do with Herbology as it had always been his favorite subject at Hogwarts and the only one at which he had excelled.

"Gran wanted me to." Neville said sheepishly. Neville's grandmother had a nasty habit of being incredibly controlling when it came to her grandson. "Besides, Kingsley offered and I thought it'd make my mum and dad proud…" Neville parents had both been Aurors and had been tortured into insanity by a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange when Neville was a baby.

"I'm sure you'll be great Neville." Harry said clapping a hand on Neville's shoulder. "I think you'll do really well." Ron pulled a face at Harry behind Neville's back. The three former Gryffindor's waited for about five more minutes before a tall, stocky tan man with a scowling face and cropped blond hair approached them.

"I'm Leon Williamson." He said looking down at them with hard, narrowed, brown eyes. He stared a Neville with absolutely no interest before turning his attention to Ron, who he displayed a mild interest in. Harry could only tell because he raised his eyes brows slightly when his eyes settled on Ron's bright red hair. Finally, he looked at Harry. He seemed almost amused by Harry's presence. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as if he were about to smile. "I'm head of the Auror Department."

Williamson didn't wait for them to introduce themselves. News of the Battle of Hogwarts and the final fall of Lord Voldemort had spread quickly and there was no doubt in Harry mind that Williamson knew who each and every one of them was. He led them past the other Aurors and to three empty cubicles in the back of the office.

"The three of you will work back here." His voice was gravelly and deep. It reminded Harry of Kingsley. "Proudfoot," He motioned to the witch with the poster of Thorfinn Rowle in her cubicle. "Is to be your immediate supervisor. You report to her." Williamson walked away. Harry thought he heard Ron mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'tosser.' Ron was about to say more when Proudfoot approached the three of them. She was a bit older than Harry, Ron and Neville, but she had a round face with calculating gray eyes, framed by her wavy brown hair.

"Ivana Proudfoot." She said, sticking her hand out for each of them to shake in turn. They did so as she continued to speak. "I know who all of you are, of course." She eyes lingered on Harry's forehead. "Have any of you finished Hogwarts?"

"No." they said together. Ivana narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"But you've fought You-Know-Who?" She asked an edge of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes." They said. Ivana nodded again.

"Well, if you've got past him then you should do just fine." She handed them each a thick purple folder. "These are dossiers on your targets."

"Sorry," Neville said. "Targets?"

"The wizards you'll be hunting down." Ivana clarified. "The Ministry is in shambles. Half the employees were working for You-Know-Who, Half of them weren't. The Minister is having a hard time figuring out which is which."

"So some of these people," Ron said. "They worked at the Ministry?"

Ivana nodded. "We've made it easy for you. These are all verified supports, directly or indirectly, of You-Know-Who. They'll be on the run, most likely. Some of them may turn themselves in. I, for one, wouldn't count too much on that." Harry and Ron exchanged a look "Get started then."

Harry opened his folder and was confronted with a very familiar face. A toad like woman was looking up at with a wide, smug grin. A pink bow was atop her curly hair. Harry wanted to laugh and vomit at the same time.

"Umbridge." He whispered to Ron. "I've got Umbridge." Ron scowled at him.

"Should be easy enough for you." Ron said moodily. "Just tell her if she doesn't come in you'll send a centaur after her."

"Who'd you have?" Harry asked peering over the cubicle wall, trying to get a look at Ron's folder. He shut it quickly before Harry got a chance to see what it said.

"C'mon." Harry said. "Tell me."

"Some bloke named Jugson." Ron said. "I've never even heard of him."

"That's probably good then." Harry said. "Means he's not too powerful. Voldemort mustn't have trusted him much. Lower level." This seemed to cheer Ron up a bit and he turned to the cubicle where Neville was sitting silently.

"Who'd you get Neville?" Ron asked cheerfully. Neville didn't move his chair or say a word. Harry and Ron exchanged a worried look.

"Neville?" Harry asked. Neville mumbled something that neither Ron nor Harry could make out. "Sorry, what?"

"Rodolphus." Neville said after a long silence. Harry and Ron exchanged another glance; neither of them knew who Neville was talking about.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange." Neville's voice was strangled. Harry understood immediately. Rodolphus Lestrange was one of the Death Eaters who had tortured Neville's parents into insanity; forcing his grandmother to raise him. They never knew their son.

"Well…that's good then isn't it?" Ron asked. "I mean, you'll get your revenge?" Neville didn't respond.

Harry's first day as an Auror was not quite what he had expected. There was an awful lot of research to been done about each of their intended targets. Harry nearly lost his lunch when he was forced to read an old journal of Dolores Umbridge's that was recovered from her office when she held a job in the Ministry. Ron wasn't having much more luck. There was very little record of Jugson after his life at Hogwarts.

"It's like he just vanished after school." Ron said grumpily, throwing a sheaf of papers onto his desk. "There's no record of him anywhere."

Neville was working harder than Harry and Ron combined. He barely looked up from the papers scattered in front of them. Harry and Ron had offered to buy him lunch but he simply waved them off muttering to himself.

"He's going to work himself to death." Ron had said as they passed his desk. Harry understood Neville's determination to see that Rodolphus was captured. He had felt the same way about Voldemort. Rodolphus was the man who stole Neville's family from him. Harry understood the need to see that he was brought to justice. So he left Neville work, he tried to bother him as little as possible. It was nearly seven o'clock at night before Harry had said anything to Neville since noon.

"Neville." Harry said tentatively. Neville didn't turn around. "Hey. Nev?" Neville's head jerked up. His eyes were slightly red and a little bit puffy. He had been crying.

"Ron's coming round mine." Harry said. "Want to join us? We could invite Hermione or Luna if you'd like." Harry bit his lip. Neville seemed so distant, it took him ages to respond but when he finally did he looked at Harry with a sad sort of smile and he said,

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that."

"I'll have Ron send word." Harry said. Then he added, "Is it alright if Ginny comes too?"

Neville laughed. "It's your house Harry." Harry returned the laugh with a smile and waited for Neville to clean up his desk before the two off them walked to the lifts.

"Is your house set up to the Floo?" Neville asked conversationally.

"No I don't think so." Harry said. Neville frowned.

"It should be. Mine is. My gran told me the Ministry sets it up the day you start."

"Well we should be all set then." Harry said stepping out of the lift and into the Atrium. Neville led him to the row of fireplaces against the wall.

"Can't hurt to try." Neville said handing Harry a handful of gritty green powder. "After you."

Harry stepped into the roomy fireplace, tucked his glasses into his robes and threw the powder at the ground.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." He said clearly and loudly. He hadn't forgotten the first time he traveled by Floo powder. Neville gave him a thumbs up; he had heard the address. Harry nodded goodbye and tucked his elbows in, close to his sides, as the Atrium spun out of his view.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry emerged from the dusty fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld coughing. Kreacher helped Harry into a chair at the long table and was about to begin what Harry assumed was a hearty dinner when Neville appeared in the fireplace. Kreacher scrutinized Neville, looking for something that he could make a remark about. He seemed to recognize Neville from Hogwarts and offered Neville a seat next to Harry.

"Blimey Harry," Neville said. "How'd you get a house like this?" Harry took a swig of the butterbeer Kreacher handed him.

"It was left to me." Harry said. "By my godfather."

"Sirius Black had a house like this?" Neville looked around appreciatively.

"Yeah." The two of them took a drink. "Hadn't lived in it for ages though. Was a right mess the first time we moved in." Kreacher muttered something from the corner of the kitchen. Harry and Neville heard a shuffling upstairs, although they suspected it was Ron with Hermione, Ginny and Luna, on instinct they both drew their wands and faced the entrance. Harry's hand gripped the holly wand with extreme caution. If it wasn't Ron…if it was someone else…if he hadn't really stopped Voldemort…he if was wrong…

"Put it away." Ron said gruffly, shoving Harry's arm toward the floor. Neville lowered his arm at the same time ad Harry and the two of them sat back down at the table.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Force of habit." Ginny sat down next to Harry and Luna sat down next to Neville, leaving Ron and Hermione to sit down in the last two seats.

"Hello Harry." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna." He said. "Have a nice summer?"

"Oh yes." Luna said swiftly. "Daddy and I have been rebuilding our house—" Harry's hand gripped his bottle of butterbeer tightly. Earlier that year, when he was on the hunt for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione, they had visited Xenophilius Lovegood briefly however, he betrayed them and Harry wasn't keen on the idea of discussing him. Harry refocused on what Luna was saying.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn should have healed by now." Luna was saying. Hermione tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes; she failed miserably and sighed.

"Luna, I've been trying to tell you for months. It was an Eurmpent horn. It tore your house to shreds you've seen it yourself."

Luna refused to believe her.

"Is your dad out of Azkaban then?" Neville asked. Luna took a sip of her butterbeer.

"He got out a few days ago. He was at your brother's funeral, Ron. He didn't like it much there." Luna said. Harry snorted. All eyes on the room turned to him.

"Sorry." He said. "It's just…Sirius didn't like it there either…and it's a prison. You aren't supposed to like it are you?"

"Daddy said it was fascinating." Luna said solemnly. "He says that the Dementors were quite nice. Once you got to know them."

It was Ron's turn to snort.

"Dementors?" He asked. "Nice? They suck your soul out through your mouth! But, just get to know them and everything will be fine."

"Lay off her Ron." Ginny hissed. Luna seemed completely unaware that Ron had been insulting her and her father and instead began to engage a mildly interested Neville in a conversation about Wrackspurts. It was nearly midnight before Kreacher stumbled into the kitchen and reminded Harry that he had to work tomorrow; he had a job and that job could not be done if he was clambering around the Ministry half-asleep. Ron complained to Harry when Kreacher was out of earshot.

"He's worse than my mum. Can we get the old one back?" Hermione shoved him rather forcefully and Ron nearly fell out of his chair as he swore at her.

Neville left first, he pulled a small amount of Floo powder out of a pocket in his robes and in a flash of emerald flames, was gone. Hermione offered to do Side-Along Apperation with Luna to Ron's Auntie Muriel's where she and her father were staying, but she refused and pulled from her pocket a small amount of Floo powder speckled with lint. She climbed into the first place, just as Neville had and she too disappeared in a flash of emerald. Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and went upstairs to where Ron and Hermione were waiting to leave.

At last Harry was alone. It wasn't that he minded being with his friends, but there was something about the quite in his own head that he liked. Perhaps it was because he had been sharing his head space with Lord Voldemort for so long…either way he liked the buzzing in his ears as he climbed the stairs to the final landing at Grimmauld Place.

Harry lay awake in Sirius' bed. Teddy was sleep; he had gone to bed ages ago. This didn't stop Harry from talking to him.

"Things are finally looking up Teddy." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

That night Harry dreamed not of the Battles as he had done, but of his family and friends together and safe.

June turned into July and finding Umbridge was not as easy as Ron had suggested. Every day Harry Floo'd into the Ministry and poured over scrolls of parchment that were supposedly filled with leads as to her whereabouts. All Harry had found so far was an empty house and the knowledge that he hated being evaded. Harry was no close catching Umbridge now than he had been to convincing her that Voldemort had returned when he was fifteen. Neville was also hitting a brick wall when it came to finding Lestrange. In fact, Ron was the only one who seemed to be having any luck finding his target. Jugson, it appeared, was the easiest of the perpetrators to catch. Ron had spent the entire day after apprehending Jugson strutting around and dramatically recounting how he had wrestled Jugson to the ground inside the Leaky Cauldron where he was having a drink with Neville and Harry after hours.

So it began. The newly reformed Auror's Office began to hunt down the followers and supporters of Lord Voldemort, some like Jugson who had hardly been involved, proved themselves to be easy catches. They operated under the assumption that because they weren't known, they would not be prosecuted. Others cases, like that of the Lestrange brothers began to look more hopeless with each passing day. Harry knew he was close to finding Umbridge, he could feel it in his bones. He was so close to finding her, there was hardly anything else he wanted. Meanwhile, Teddy had turned three months old and Andromeda had stopped by Grimmauld Place unexpectedly. Harry had been eating dinner in Sirius' room, poring over his file on Umbridge when there was a knock at the door.

"C'min." Harry mumbled his mouth full of sandwich. Kreacher entered stooped over with an odd expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Master has a visitor." Kreacher croaked. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Visitor?" Harry asked. "Who?" Kreacher called Ron and Hermione by their first names now. He was comfortable around Neville and Luna. He knew everyone in the Order. As much as he hated every single one of them, he called them by name (in front of Harry anyway). Kreacher muttered under his breath and moved out of the way to reveal the person who had some rudely shown up at Harry's doorstep unannounced.

"Andromeda." Harry breathed. Raising his voice he said. "C'min."

Harry could see why Kreacher was acting oddly. Andromeda used to be a member of the Black family, before she was disowned for marrying the muggle Ted Tonks, for whom her grandson was named. She looked like her sister Bellatrix, a woman who Kreacher adored during her life and a woman who Kreacher had served before his allegiance had shifted to Harry. Harry hadn't forgotten that it was Kreacher who had told Bellatrix how much Sirius and Harry cared for each other, and she told Voldemort to lure Harry into the Ministry of Magic. He hadn't forgotten that Bellatrix had killed Sirius. But he tried not to dwell too much on these things because it was in the past and dwelling never seemed to help anyone.

Andromeda seemed tired. Her face was shallow; there were dark circles under her eyes. Harry could tell that she had tried to fix her hair before coming, but it was still tangled. It appeared that she had given up.

"How are you?" Harry asked weakly. Andromeda gave him a sad, small sort of shrug that made Harry's stomach twist. "That good, eh?"

Andromeda gave him a small smile. "I have been better."

"I know the feeling."

There was a long pause. Teddy let out a long strangled cry and before Harry's brain could tell his legs to move, Andromeda had already left to her feet and crossed the room. She picked up Teddy and cradled him against her chest.

"Does it ever get better?" whispered a watery-eyed Andromeda. A tear dropped on to Teddy's face but he didn't seem to mind as he stared up into the eyes of his grandmother.

"Sorry?" Harry asked awkwardly. The skin on the back of his neck prickled, he shifted his weight on the mattress uncomfortably.

"Do you ever stop feeling so sad? So angry?"

Harry thought for a long moment.

"No."

Andromeda looked startled. It was clear to Harry that she was expecting him to assure her that she would be feeling back to normal in no time. He had thought about it, lying to her. It seemed to be the easier thing to do, but he wanted to tell her the truth. It was not easy; she was not going to feel like her old self. Everything, absolutely everything, was going to be different.

"It gets easier." Harry said quietly. "After a while…things get closer to normal. But it never goes back. But it never really goes away."

"Do you miss them?" Andromeda motioned to the picture of the Marauders on the wall.

"Every day." Harry said truthfully." Sirius and Remus more than my dad. I never really knew him…it's a bit difficult to miss him sometimes."

"You're a good man Harry." The tears were flowing freely down her face now, staining the collar of her robes and wetting Teddy's turquoise hair. Harry made to comfort her, his hand was on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Harry lost track of how long Andromeda had sat on his dead godfather's bed and sobbed. Because that was what she was doing; sobbing. Cries wracked her body and she nearly collapsed in on herself, the only thing stopping that from happening was Teddy he was the barrier between Andromeda's chest and knees. There was barely a moment where tears weren't squeezing out of her eyes.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked softly. Andromeda shook her head and wiped the fat tears out of her eyes.

"No." She said. "No. I should be going. Thank you Harry. For everything."

Harry muttered 'no problem', feeling slightly embarrassed. He stood up to walk her out. She dismissed him with a small shake of the head and handed him Teddy.

"You're forgetting this was my aunt's house. I know my way out."

Teddy gently wiped Andromeda's tear off of Teddy's head.

Ron had been less than impressed with this ordeal.

"Why not just give her the kid back?" Ron asked when Harry recounted this to him.

"Well that doesn't exactly make me a good godfather now does it?"

"You're missing out mate." Ron said wisely. "We could be having a lot of fun."

"I _am_ having fun." Harry said. "Look at how much fun I am having." Ron roared with laughter. They had been at the Ministry for a while now; long enough that the employees had stopped whispering and pointing every time either of them walked past. The Auror's Office was not nearly as quite as it had been the first day Harry, Ron and Neville had shown up for work. Witches and Wizards in robes of all different colors were constantly walking in and out. Some of them were visitors, evident by the silver badges pinned to their chests; some were other Ministry employees who couldn't be bothered to spend time writing a memo, other still were Witches and Wizards accused of injustice; there to plead their cases or offer information in exchange for a lesser charge. Harry, Ron and Neville were never bothered with these cases. Their sole focus, Proudfoot had explained to them, was to catch the Death Eaters and Ministry officials who had worked closely in Lord Voldemort's ranks.

Harry was having no luck with Umbridge's case. There were several other violet folders stacked in the corner of his desk (it appeared that Auror's were expected to work on more than one case at a time) gathering desk. They had never been opened. Like Neville, Harry felt he had something to prove in catching someone who had made his life miserable. If Harry was having no luck, Neville was moving backward. Whereas Harry had minute clues, Neville had absolutely nothing. The Lestrange family was not exactly open with their neighbors and clues of their whereabouts where hard to come by. Ron, to everyone's surprise, was the most successful Auror out of the three. Neville had suggested begrudgingly to Harry that Ron was being handed the easier cases.

"Kingsley's probably told Williamson to give us the cases we have." Harry said. "Ron hasn't really got many enemies has he?" Neville remained silent, but cheered considerably told Ron who hadn't even noticed that Neville had been acting harshly toward him at all.

Harry and Ron were getting ready to leave. Several Auror's had filed out.

"Potter." It was Proudfoot, walking toward him. "We've found Umbridge."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry snapped to attention immediately.

"You've found Umbridge?" He asked. Proudfoot nodded.

"We're going after her now. I want you on this Potter, it's your case. Weasley, you too."

"What about Neville?" Ron asked. Neville had yet to leave the Ministry but moment previously had informed Ron and Harry he was going for a short stroll.

"There's not any time." Proudfoot said. "Longbottom's got enough on his plate already. Well are the two of you just going to stand there or are you coming along?" Harry and Ron hurried after her.

"Ron." Harry hissed. "Where's your wand?"

"Right." Ron said, his ears turning bright red. "I'll be just a moment then." Ron rushed back to his cubicle and snatched his wand off of the stack of folders on his desk. Proudfoot did not look pleased.

"Honestly." Harry heard her mutter under her breath. Ron caught up to them and grinned at her apologetically.

"Where to then?" Ron asked cheerfully when he returned. Proudfoot muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'git'.

"Follow me." She said. Harry and Ron obeyed. Proudfoot led them down several corridors Harry had never even seen before (he was quite sure that he had seen all of level two up until this point). She stopped after what felt like ages, outside of a small wooden door.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ron asked. "It's not a door into her house is it?"

Harry swore he saw Proudfoot roll her eyes.

"No, you idiot." She said. "Would you like a guess, Potter?"

"Broom cupboard?"

"Right." Proudfoot waved her wand and the door opened. "I suppose the two of you know how to fly?

Harry and Ron nodded. Proudfoot reached in and tossed each of them a broom before grabbing one of her own. Harry looked at the broom in his hand; it was a Nimbus 2001 a good broom, but nothing, absolutely nothing, like the Firebolt Sirius had bought him when he was thirteen years old. Harry turned to Ron who had a funny expression on his face. Ron had only ever had one new broomstick in his entire life; the Cleansweep Eleven his mother and father bought him the day he was made Gryffindor Prefect in their fifth year. Harry knew, although he hated to admit it, that the look on Ron's face was stemming from awe of having such a nice broom in his hands; that and the jealousy.

"I thought this was urgent." Ron said. "Why are we flying?"

"We can't exactly Floo in can we?" Proudfoot said irritably.

"What about Apperation?" Harry asked as Proudfoot began to lead them down a long corridor and up several flights of stairs.

"I happen to know for a fact Potter, that neither you nor Weasley have gotten your Apperation licenses. Not only is Apperation noisy, but the two of you would be doing it illegally. Had you been paying any attention to your case, you might also have known that Umbridge won't be going down without a fight."

"She'll have casted protective enchantments." Harry said slowly.

"Merlin's Beard Potter, Kingsley told me you were smart." Ron snickered behind his hand. Harry slapped him in the chest.

Proudfoot stopped them; she threw her arm out at her side, catching the two of them hard in the chest. They were in a small room, not much larger than the cupboard under the stairs that Harry had spent a large amount of his childhood living in. Proudfoot took out her hand and tapped several bricks which sang at the slightest touch.

"Do the two of you know how to do a Disillusionment Charm?" Proudfoot was incredibly irritated now and it was obvious to Harry that she thought them more than a tab bit underqualified. She grunted her approval. "Do the charm when the door opens. After, mount your brooms. Here's where we're going." She handed Harry and Ron a folded up piece of parchment. Harry read it then handed it to Ron who stuffed it into the pocket of his robes.

They performed the charms on themselves, Harry felt as if he had cracked an egg atop his own head. The charm oozed down his back leaving a trail of goosebumps down his back and a nearly invisible Harry. Had he not known that Ron and Proudfoot where beside him, he would have assumed he was alone; the three of them blended almost seamlessly into their surroundings.

"On my mark." Said a voice to Harry's left. It was odd to hear Proudfoot's voice when he couldn't see her body; the sensation was not something he was eager to recreate. "One." Harry mounted his broom which had also disappeared. "Two." He prepared to kick himself off of the ground. "Three."

Harry pressed hard against the ground and kicked upward. He grinned widely. It had been so long since his was on a broom, he loved the way the cool air hit his face and mussed his hair. He couldn't see Ron, but he knew that Ron had been smiling too. It was twilight when they left in Ministry of Magic and it was nearly dark when Proudfoot spoke to them again.

"Over here!" She shouted. Harry barely heard her over the sound of the wind in his ears. His took a sharp dive to his left. Proudfoot directed him and Ron with the sound of her voice. The three of them landed on a small well-manicured lawn. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Harry grabbed his wand and reversed the charm.

There stood in front of a small house. It looked identical to nearly every other house on the street; if Dolores Umbridge hadn't reminded him strongly of his Aunt Petunia before, she certainly did now. There was not a single blade of grass out of place on the lush green lawn. Several clumps of bright pink flowers were growing on either side of the walk. The lacey curtains were drawn across the windows and all the lights were off.

"Are we sure she's even here?" Ron asked. "I expected…something different."

"I've been an Auror since before you learned how to fly Weasley. I know how to track someone down."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Ron muttered to Harry.

"I think it's a bit too late for that."

Proudfoot, thankfully, hadn't heard the exchange. She was already several feet in front of Harry and Ron and hissed at them to hurry up. The two of them scurried over and stood behind her on the doorstep. Proudfoot whispered under her breath and pointed her wand at the door handle. The lock opened with a small click. Proudfoot used the tip of her foot to push the door open.

"So much for protective enchantments." Ron muttered. The trio walked into the house. The front hall was small and spotless. Every inch of the walls was covered in pink, and decorative plates with kittens on them.

"Potter, on the left. Weasley, with me on the right." Ron and Proudfoot turned to their right and began searching for Umbridge. Harry turned to his left. He was greeted by a thick, wooden door. He turned the handle. It was locked. He tapped the lock with his wand. The door opened. Harry stepped inside. Umbridge's home office wasn't that much different from her Office at Hogwarts or at the Ministry. It, much like the rest of her home was covered in pink wallpaper, lace dollies and kittens. Had Harry not known Umbridge, he would have assumed that she was a sweet woman; however he did know Umbridge and sweet was the farthest description from her.

In a corner of the room was a filing cabinet, like the one she had in the Ministry. Harry took a chance and opened own of the middle drawers. Rows of violet folders lined the drawers. He grabbed one at random and opened it. To his surprise, he was a picture of Hermione. He shut the folder quickly. If Umbridge was still hunting Muggleborns…if she was still after them… if she was trying to finish what Voldemort had started. Harry opened another drawer. This drawer was also full of folders. Unlike the violet folders supplied by the Ministry, these folders were a dark gray embossed on the front—an emerald skull and snake. Harry opened one of these folders. There was a picture of one of the Lestrange brothers (he wasn't sure which one) and a _location._ Harry stared at the folder in his hand and the pile in the drawer. Umbridge knew where every single person they were looking for was.

"Mr. Potter." Harry dropped the folder in his hand a whirled around. In the doorway stood Dolores Umbridge; squat and toad-like. Harry felt enraged to see the smile on her ugly face.

"D'you know why I'm here?" Harry asked. He wanted to slap himself. It was, after all a bit of a stupid question. Of course she knew why he was here.

"Oh yes." She said the smug smile still on her face. "But I'm afraid I won't be leaving with you ."

"And why is that?" Harry asked. Umbridge giggled in a girlish way. Harry fought the urge to tear her head off.

"I am a Ministry official . I won't be going into Azkaban and I certainly won't be humiliated by a boy who should never have even been allowed to set foot into the Ministry of Magic, much less been able to obtain a job there."

"Were." Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"You _were_ a Ministry official. You've been sacked."

Umbridge smiled smugly. "Either way. I won't be leaving with you tonight."

Harry's right hand clenched. The words Umbridge had forced him to carve into his own flesh in his fifth year stood white on his hand. _I must not tell lies._ Harry shoved his hand at her.

"You mustn't tell lies. Professor." His voice sounded odd; cold and detached. Umbridge drew her wand, but Harry was too fast for her. With a loud bang she flew backward into a bookcase. Several books fell of her and she made a loud screeching noise like a banshee. Harry could hear Ron and Proudfoot running from somewhere in the house. Umbridge shot a red jet of light from er wand that missed his arm by inches.

" _Expell_ —"He couldn't finish the spell. Umbridge began firing spell all around the room at random. She turned toward Harry with a wild look in her eyes.

" _Avada Ked_ —"

"NO!" It was Proudfoot who shouted. She ran at Umbridge and tackled her from behind. Both of them fell to the ground. Umbridge struggled underneath Proudfoot, biting and scratching, trying any way she could to free herself.

"Don't just stand there!" Proudfoot shrieked. "Help me!" Ron rushed to help Proudfoot stand up at the same time Harry pointed his wand at Umbridge.

"Don't move." He said darkly. He nodded at Ron, who snatched Umbridge's wand off of the floor. Harry muttered something under his breath and thin silver ropes shot out of the tip of his wand and wound themselves around a struggling, shrieking Umbridge. Proudfoot wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her robe.

"Not bad for your first time boys." She said.

"You should see this." Harry muttered to her, shoving several of the files into her hand. Proudfoot looked at them slack mouthed.

"How?" She asked Harry. He shrugged.

"She's got all the old Muggleborn files and these ones. "

"We'll send these to the Ministry." She decided shoving the folders into a drawer at random. With a wave of her wand the filing cabinet was gone.

"What are we supposed to do with this old toad?" Ron asked nudging Umbridge with his foot. She gave him a contemptuous look, she couldn't say anything. One of Harry's ropes had gagged her.

"I'll take her." Proudfoot said harshly. "Neither of you can Apperate. Fly back to the Ministry. Potter, sort through those files when you get there. Get Longbottom to do it with you. Weasley, tell Williamson and Minister Shaklebolt what happened. They'll be pleased to hear. Well, why haven't you left already?" Harry and Ron clambered out of Umbridge's house and back onto her lawn where they had dropped their brooms.

"I've always wanted to call her a toad." Ron told Harry gleefully as the pair mounted their brooms. Harry laughed at his best friends as the two of them flew off into the starry sky.

Neville was beside himself when they returned to the Ministry.

"I can't believe I missed it." He mopped as Harry and Ron told him the tale of Umbridge's capture.

"Don't worry Nev." Ron said. We brought you a souvenir." Ron slapped several of the black files on Neville's desk.

"What is this?" Neville asked gingerly picking up one of the folders.

"This," Ron smirked. "My dear Neville is your ticket to catching the Lestranges."

Neville looked at him with awe-struck wonder.

"Catch the Lestrange brothers?" He asked.

"You don't think we can do it?"

"I—I…I don't know."

Harry grabbed one of the files and began to read.


	12. Chapter 12

As July ended Harry, Ron and Neville began to feel very accomplished and more confident in their Auror abilities. Umbridge had been captured, tried and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Proudfoot had taken the three of them to hunt down Rowle using the files Harry had recovered from Umbridge's house; they had succeeded in capturing him but not after he had fired several killing curses in their direction. Harry ended up punching him in the face in order to subdue him. They hadn't however, managed to find the Lestrange brothers. Neville began increasingly agitated with every passing moment.

"You're coming around?" Ron asked a bleary eyed Harry one morning in late July. "To mum's? She's dying to throw you a birthday party. And you said you'd come."

"I suppose I am then." Harry said sitting down at his desk. He lowered his voice and said to Ron "We should ask Neville."

"Ask Neville what?"

"To your mum's." Harry said. "His birthday's right before mine."

"You've never had a proper birthday." Ron said. "And you want to share it? With _Neville?_ "

"I don't particularly care about my birthday." Harry said. "Invite him. If you want, I'll ask your mum for you."

"Your funeral." Ron shrugged. He turned around in his chair and making his way through one of the untouched Death Eater files. Harry grabbed one of the quills Proudfoot had given him and began to pen a letter to Mrs. Weasley.

"I hope you aren't using Ministry resources to write personal letters Potter." Said a cool voice. Harry whipped around and saw Leon Williamson standing over him.

"Of course not." Harry said hastily, shoving the letter underneath a sheath of papers. Williamson narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the matter.

"Minister Shaklebolt would like a word with the two of you." Williamson pointed his finger at Harry and then Ron. "Go. Why are you still sitting here?"

Harry and Ron rushed to their feet and began to make their way to Level One.

"Think Proudfoot is taking lessons from him?" Ron jerked his head back to the Auror's bullpen.

"Likely. Tonks did with Mad-eye." Harry and Ron grew quite. This was the first time either of them had casually said the name of anyone who had died during the Second Wizarding War. Especially someone who was close to either of them.

"Mad-Eye was stealthy." Ron said at last. "Tonks could hardly move without making noise."

"Yeah." Harry said. They stood outside of Kingsley's door, neither of them felt like knocking.

"D'you think we're getting sacked?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Why would Kingsley sack us?" Harry asked. "He asked us to be here."

"Maybe he thinks we're taking too long." Ron suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said. He pushed open the door. Kingsley was sitting behind the desk, bent over a piece of paper. The room hadn't changed much since the last time Harry was in it. There was however someone sitting in the chair Harry sat in. Ron cleared his throat.

"Harry. Ron." Kingsley said in his deep voice. "Come in." Harry and Ron moved toward the desk. The stranger watched them with curious eyes. He was a thin man, a bit taller than Harry, but shorter than Ron. He had auburn hair that was cut just below his ears. His blue eyes were small, watching their every move. "Sit down."

Harry and Ron sat. Harry focused on the stranger in front of him. Something about him didn't feel right. Harry's hand itched to hold his wand, but he thought it quite rude to threaten a guest of the Minister of Magic.

"I would like to introduce you to Demetrius Heller." Kingsley said. "Professor Heller was just leaving."

"Professor?" Ron asked. Kingsley nodded.

"Heller has agreed to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"At Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded. "Kingsley, not to be rude or anything, but d'you remember what happened the last time the Ministry interfered at Hogwarts?"

"Minerva appointed him. " Kingsley said coolly. Harry suspected they would talk about this later. "Goodbye Heller." Heller stood and glanced at both Ron and Harry.

"Goodbye Minister." He left, the door shut with a loud thud and Harry was left with Ron and Kingsley.

"Potter, please don't insult my guests." Kingsley said after a long silence.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"If McGonagall gave him the job, why are you talking to him?" Ron asked.

"Minerva thought something might be off with Heller. She wanted a trained Auror to verify he would be a good fit." Harry made a face and Kingsley smiled. "I admit it wasn't quite what I had in mind when I took the job, but Minerva is an old friend and I don't have to tell the two of you how important good teacher are."

"Is that why you wanted us here?" Harry asked. "So we could vet your new teacher?"

"No." Kingsley said. "I wanted to congratulate the two fo you."

"On what?" Ron asked.

"The capture of Dolores Umbridge."

"That was weeks ago." Ron said.

"My apologies for not congratulating you sooner." Kingsley said. "I am a tad bit busy at the moment."

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"No." There was a long pause. "I wanted to ask you a question about your station."

"Our station?" Harry asked. "What does that mean?"

"Where you are placed."

"What?" It was Ron speaking now. Kingsley let out a deep sigh.

"As of this moment, the two of you are working out of the Ministry and the Auror's Headquarters. However," There was a long pause. "Minerva and I feel that it is best if there are Auror's stationed at Hogwarts."

"Auror's at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "But…why?"

"Parents fear for their children's safety." Kingsley said. "Or so I hear. The point is, people will feel better about their children going to Hogwarts if they know the Ministry is doing everything in its power to protect the school."

"And you want us to go?" Harry asked. "You want us to be the Hogwarts Aurors?"

"Yes." Kingsley said. "You're school aged, underqualified—"

"So we've heard." Ron muttered. Kingsley ignored him.

"—and the most well-known Aurors we have. If Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are at Hogwarts then it must be safe."

"What about Neville?" Harry asked. "He's just as good as us."

"And Hermione. She's done everything we've done. She's probably done it better than either of us could manage." Harry nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Hermione will be busy with her studies and Neville had a job to do here."

"As do we." Harry said his temper rising. "I didn't join up just to be shipped back to Hogwarts."

"I thought you liked Hogwarts." Kingsley said.

"I did. I do. I just—I'm here to hunt dark wizards. Not protect kids."

"Protection is part of an Auror's duty."

"Well I'm not very good at that am I?" Harry shouted jumping to his feet, his heart beating loudly against his chest. "Everywhere I go, I leave a stream of dead people in my wake! I'm not good at protecting people. Saving them? Sure. I'm not going to put someone's kids at risk. I'm not Kingsley. I'm sorry."

Kingsley observed him with an odd look on his face before returning to Ron.

"What about you?" Ron hesitated.

"Well…I…I'm done with school." He said. "I've decided that a while ago. Going back now…it just doesn't make any sense."

"If you were order to go," Kingsley asked. "Would you?"

"I suppose so." Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "But wouldn't it be a bit of a distraction?"

"Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth." Harry said after a moment. "You don't need any Aurors there."

"The three of us know that isn't true anymore. You've seen it for yourself."

"Well there isn't a Lord Voldemort to infiltrate it anymore either." Harry said. "Tom Riddle is dead. Let them go to school in peace. Leave Hogwarts alone, stop breathing down their necks."

"I hope the two of you reconsider." Kingsley said after a long silence. "I know for a fact the Hogwarts staff would be delighted to have you back." Ron and Harry stood up without a word and walked to the door. Harry could still feel his heart thumping loudly against his ribs. Ron was outside of the door now, he had yanked it open. Harry had one foot out when Kingsley called him back.

"What?" Harry said shortly.

"How's Teddy?" Kingsley asked. This turn of event s shocked him. He was sure that Kingsley was about to chew him out for not wanting to return to Hogwarts. It was, Harry had to admit, a very enticing offer. He could finish school and still be doing his job. However, school was never terribly important to Harry and he felt much happier chasing Dark Wizards than he ever had writing Charms essays.

"He's good." Harry said. "Great, he rolls over now. Holds his head up, Hermione's been telling me that's good.

"I hear Molly and Arthur have invited you to the Burrow at the end of the month."

"Yeah. Look, Kingsley,I have work to do so if you don't mind…" Harry made for the door again.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"I don't doubt your abilities." Kingsley said. "You are an exceptional wizard."

"Thanks." Harry said. "I'll see you around Kingsley."

"Goodnight Harry." Harry opened the door and left the Minister's office.

He knew, of course, that Kingsley wasn't trying to say that he or Ron were bad Aurors. Deep down inside he understood why Kingsley had wanted them to go to the Hogwarts position; he had a feeling it also had something to do with Mrs. Weasley who was not too please about the Idea of the two of them failing to return to Hogwarts. There was an appeal to returning, Harry liked it at Hogwarts, it was the very first place he felt accepted and, although he was hesitant to admit it, loved. He knew Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley wanted the best for him and Ron; he knew that for them this meant returning to Hogwarts. What both of them failed to realize was that he and Ron had out grown. Perhaps, Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley were having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Harry and Ron were no longer children. They had, surprisingly, a life outside of Hogwarts.

Harry walked back to the Auror's office in a stupor. He wiped his tired eyes and sat down at his desk suppressing a yawn. He had barely opened one of his files when another hand closed it.

"Go home Potter." Proudfoot said.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning." Harry protested. "I have work to do."

"Go home Potter." Proudfoot repeated. "You're tired and from what I've heard you've been working late."

"So?"

"Go home. See your godson."

Harry watched Proudfoot walk away before turning to Ron. "Kingsley set her up to this."

"Why aren't I going home then?" Ron asked. "He wants me there, just as much as he wants you." Harry grabbed his wand.

"Search me." Harry said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ron called as Harry left the bullpen. Harry nodded and continued to make his way out of the ministry.

Being outside in the day light was shocking to him. Being outside at all was shocking to him. For the Past two months Harry had been up at dawn and spent his entire day inside the confines of the ministry with the exception of the raids he went on with Proudfoot, Ron and Neville every few days. The days where we was outside, free and of his own accord were few and far between. Harry travelled to Grimmauld Place and waved a surprised Kreacher off at the door. Kreacher hadn't expected him to be home this early. Harry hadn't expected to be home this early. Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Teddy was lying on his stomach atop the kitchen table. Harry scooped Teddy up and walked back up the stairs where Kreacher stood at the door.

"We'll be back later." Harry said. "Don't wait for us." He slammed the door behind him. In the sunlight, Teddy looked oddly pale, the kind of pale his father used to get when the moon was full. Maybe it was because he never left Grimmauld Place (which was would be nothing to worry about), but he made a note ask Bill (the only person he knew who had an idea about the workings of werewolves) later on. Harry conjured a pram out of thin air and placed Teddy inside it gently and set off. There was no place in particular that Harry had wanted to go. The Dursley's never took him to London and even in Surrey they had never taken him to a park or any public place if they could help it. Harry made a promise to himself that he would never do any of that to Teddy. Not even when he had his own family. Harry was surprised to find himself in a large public park that he had never seen before. He sat down on a bench shaded by a large tree and took Teddy out of his pram. It had been a longtime since they had been together the two of them.

"We haven't spent much time together I'm afraid." Harry whispered to Teddy. "That's my fault." Teddy smiled and tried to pull Harry's glasses off of his face.

"You understand, right?" Harry asked. "There are a lot of bad people in the world Teddy. A lot. It's my job to catch them." Teddy clapped his hands.

"Its people like them…they're the reason we don't have mums or dads. So you see why I have to stop them." Teddy laughed again and reached for Harry's glasses.

"I think this will be more fun when you're older." Harry said. "You can't do much can you? You're as useful as a flobberworm. Merlin, I sound like Ron."

"What's a flobberworm? Who's Ron?" said a familiar voice. Harry turned around, his grasp on Teddy automatically tightening. Behind him, peering over his shoulder was his old neighbor Ruth.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, pulling Teddy's hand off of his glasses.

"Mum brought Sam and I to play." She stated nodding her to her mother and brother who sat a few yards away. She sat down next to Harry and waved hello to Teddy.

"Have you ever done anything you can't explain?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, the weight of his wand burning in his pocket.

"Sometimes…"She looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "When I get angry, things break when I'm not near them. Or…or I need something and it shows up. Even though I'm not near it."

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Harry said. In his heart, he knew it wasn't true.

"It's odd."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Ruth's mother called and she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare, a nightmare he hadn't had for a longtime. A flash of green light…a woman screaming…and a cold, high pitched laugh. Harry shook the memory of his parent's death out of his head and walked over to Teddy's cot and cuddled his bleary-eyed godson. Harry felt a surge of happiness in his heart—Teddy maybe an orphan, but at least he would never have to relive the death of his parents. There was a knock on the door and Harry bade them to enter. Kreacher shuffled into the room and muttered a 'happy birthday' to Harry who smiled in return. Kreacher shoved a piece of paper in Harry's hand and shuffled away. Harry shoved the paper into his back pocket and vowed to read it later as he began to get Teddy sorted and ready for the day. Williamson and Proudfoot had decided to give Harry, Neville and Ron the day off.

"You've been working hard." Proudfoot had told them. "Take a day." Before Ron or Harry could open their mouths to protest, Neville stood up.

"Every day we take off is a day they aren't being caught."

"I admire your gall Longbottom." Proudfoot said scornfully. "But you hardly ever leave. Go _home_."

Neville had been rather huff-y about the whole thing but the three former Gryffindor's had since learned not to fight with their superior on the smaller aspects of their jobs.

After Teddy was dressed and fed, Harry pulled the crumpled up parchment out of his pocket. It was a note from Ron.

 _Mum heard about the day off. She wants you and Teddy here as soon as possible. She's going mental. Come quickly. Bring your broom. Everyone says Hello._

 _Ron_

Harry chuckled at his best friend, but began to gather the things Teddy would need at the Burrow. It took him considerably longer to get himself ready, although whether this was due to the state of Sirius's room that Kreacher refused to clean or the fact that he wasn't use to going anywhere with a baby, he wasn't sure. While Harry was digging around the room for his wand (he was sure he set it down on the table just a minute ago) Teddy entertained both of them by changing his hair into several bright colors. It took Harry several minutes to find it wand(Teddy had somehow acquired it), but when he did he shoved it in his back pocket, picked Teddy up from off of Sirius's bed and jogged down into the kitchen. He took a small amount of green powder from a box on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire. He covered Teddy's head with his hand and held him close. The last thing he wanted to happen whilst travelling by Floo was to have Teddy's head hit against the various fireplaces and chimneys in the Wizarding world. Harry and Teddy stopped spinning.

Harry emerged from the Burrow's fireplace sputtering and spitting ash. He was clapped on the back rather roughly by George Weasley.

"Alright Harry?" George asked. Harry was prepared, but there was still a twitching feeling in this stomach when he saw the gaping hole on the side of George's head.

"Alright." Harry responded brushing ash out of Teddy's fine hair. "How's the joke shop?"

"Never been better." George grinned. "In fact-"

What George was planning to tell Harry about the success of Weasley Wizard Wheezes was cut short as Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen.

"Oh. Look at the two of you!" She cried, sweeping Harry and Teddy into a hug. When she pulled back Harry saw there were tears in her eyes. She continued to fuss over them; telling Harry that he still wasn't eating enough and that Teddy had grown so much in such a short time. Harry smiled graciously and took it in stride. It was nice to have someone who cared for him.

"Charlie's back in Romania, of course. But Ron took Hermione and Ginny into the orchard. I can take him for you." Mrs. Weasley flitted back and forth from pot to pan before holding her arms out to grab Teddy.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said handing Teddy over. He grabbed him broom and bade George goodbye before heading out the Burrow's front door and over to the orchard where the Weasley children played Quidditch during the summer. He heard their voices before he saw them.

"Ron! No!" Hermione shouted. Harry looked up from behind one of the trees to find Ron struggling to hold a bludger.

"It's not going to hurt us." Ron said. "You have the bat. You'll be fine."

"She's never played before." He heard Ginny say. "You should let her be a chaser. Or a seeker."

"I'll do that thanks." Harry said showing himself to the group. Hermione squealed and nearly fell off of her broom trying to get to him. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and rushed to Harry nearly talking him as she pulled him into a hug. Ron was next, clapping Harry on the shoulder with a large grin on his face. Ginny hugged his last; wrapping her arms around his next. He breathed in her scent; his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. He never wanted to let go. Before he knew it Ginny was kissing him and he was kissing her back. The kiss seemed to last forever, Harry relished in the way that Ginny's lips fit in his, the way they tasted…the way she pressed her body into him.

Ron cleared his throat.

Harry broke the kiss and took a few steps backward. His face turned red and he grinned at Ron sheepishly. Ginny, was not as embarrassed at Harry was and she didn't feel back telling Ron off.

"Don't start!" She snapped. "I've seen you with Hermione. Around every corner, at all hours, never a peaceful moment." Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione to confirm if what Ginny was saying was true. Hermione turned a delicate shade of pink and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron was an awful shade of red and appeared to be almost shaking.

"Are we going to play?" Harry asked awkwardly. Ron made rude hand gesture that Harry laughed off as he mounted his broom. Hermione, as it turned out, was a horrendous beater. Ginny chased the lone Quaffle around the makeshift pitch and time and time again scored against Ron who began increasing flustered. Harry kept his eye on the golden snitch that was fluttering around all of them. He could have caught it immediately and ended the game but he liked watching his friends play. Laughing at the way Hermione cringed and wildly swung the bat every time the bludger was anywhere close to her. Laughing at the way Ginny made fun of the increasingly flustered Ron when he missed a save.

"The good thing about you leaving Hogwarts," Ginny said. "Is that you'll never have to be Keeper again." Ron was not impressed and used a tree branch to hit the bludger in Ginny's general direction. After nearly an hour of play; Hermione, who was less than confident in her flying abilities, was begging Harry to hurry up and catch the snitch.

"Harry please." She pleaded swinging her arm wildly to discourage the near-by bludger from getting closer to her. Harry obliged and dove toward the ground at top speed. He pulled out of the dive, the snitch struggling against his fingers. Hermione cheered and swooped toward the ground, glad to be out of the air and on the solid ground where she felt she belonged. Ron came down soon after and leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the air.

"We'll be going now." Hermione called. Ron opened his mouth to object, but Hermione jabbed the end of her broom into his stomach and dragged him out of the orchard before he recovered his ability to breath.

"So." Harry said, but before he could say anything else Ginny had already flown toward him. There brooms were side by side in the air. She reached out her hand and he grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You never come round anymore." Ginny breathed.

"Sorry." Harry said lamely. Ginny gave a sort of half-chuckle.

"With the Horcruxes. That was one thing. But now, you've all the time in the world."

"Sorry." He repeated lamely.

"You should let people help you." Ginny said after a moment's silence. "With Teddy. With the Aurors. The world doesn't sit on your shoulders. Not anymore at least."

Harry chuckled. "I guess it hadn't crossed my mind."

Ginny leaned in a close as her broom would allow. He could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo. They were so close together. She leaned in, her lips brushed his and Harry was overcome with a sense of happiness. Their lips broke apart for a millisecond.

"Happy birthday Harry." She whispered.

"Thanks." He grinned against her lips and gave her another kiss.

They sat in the orchard for a long time. Kissing each other, revealing in the feeling of each other. They had abandoned their brooms in favor of lying down in the sweet smelling grass. Harry and Ginny held hands as they watched the clouds in the sky.

"OI!" They heard Ron yell through the trees. "Are you two done snogging yet?"

"Ron!" They heard Hermione scold. Harry got to his feet with a groaned and extended his hand to Ginny, who waved it off and hoisted herself up off of the ground.

"Are you decent?" Ron yelled, pushing his way through the trees. Hermione hurried into the clearing after him, cursing him under her breath.

"Nothing happened." Harry found himself saying as his cheeks grew hot. Ginny raised an eyebrow coolly at him. Ron snorted.

"Alright. Mum's asking for the two of you." Ron said. "I think she feels bad your birthday got ruined last year. Anyway, Neville's shown up and George is getting restless."

"Restless?" Harry asked, picking his Firebolt up out of the grass and slinging it over his shoulders. Ginny followed suit.

"Sometimes…he gets bored. Tries out things for the joke shop. On anyone nearby." She said following Harry out of the clearing.

"He's just not used to running it by himself. Running a business if difficult and he used to have a partner." Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes so Hermione couldn't see.

"Or maybe" Ron said. "He just wants to try out his new inventions." They reached the Burrow door. Harry and Ginny tried in vain to scrape the mud off of their shoes; when they couldn't they entered the Burrow anyway and propped their brooms up in a corner of the kitchen. Ron nearly dragged Harry into his room. Harry stumbled across Ron's littered floor and onto his bed. Ron slammed the door.

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked. He didn't sound particularly upset with Harry but there was an edge in his voice that Harry wasn't used to.

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied. He knew what Ron was talking about but he yearned to avoid the subject for as long as humanly possible.

"What are you doing with Ginny?" Ron asked. "After last time Harry, you better nor be messing around with her."

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry insisted. After a long pause he said "We're back together."

"You're _what?"_

"We're dating. Again. We decided the day after the Battle. I—we didn't want to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"It's bad enough being paraded around. I don't need to drag her into that." Harry said, standing up. "Are we done?"

Ron stood too. "I just don't want her getting hurt."

"Well that's one thing settled." Harry said as he walked down the Burrows many rickety steps.

"What's that?" Ron asked as he followed Harry down the stairs

"Hermione's wrong. You haven't got the emotional range of a teaspoon." Harry laughed as Ron gave him a hard shove down the stairs.

That night at the Burrow was one of the happiest nights in Harry's recent memory. Mrs. Weasley presented Harry with a freshly bathed Teddy and a giant cake shaped like a snitch nearly identical to the one she had baked him for this birthday last year. She had made Neville a cake as well, shaped like a mandrake. At some point Hermione or Ron must have mentioned how much Neville liked Herbology. After a rousing, out of pitch chorus of 'Happy Birthday' Harry and Neville were both presented with a pile of presents. Harry looked around the table. At the head was Mr. Weasley; smiling as he chatted with his wife and Neville's grandmother Augusta. Next to Mrs. Weasley was George and Percy who weren't talking to each other but enjoying a comfortable silence. Then came Ginny and Harry, Luna and Neville and Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been surrounded by so many people he cared for.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Said a voice form the gate. Andromeda Black came gliding toward the table; two small packages in her hands. She gave one to Harry and one to Neville before snatching Teddy out of Harry's lap and going to talk with Mrs. Weasley.

The group sat and chatted in the Weasley's yard until around midnight when George, aided by Ron, set off a spectacular fireworks display straight from the newest line of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Harry, feeling rather drowsy and fully fed, was offered a bed in Ginny's room which he graciously accepted. Andromeda decided to take Teddy back to her house. As he lay on his back, Harry couldn't help but think that his eighteenth birthday was one of the best birthdays he had ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

August was a hot and stuffy month and Harry was thankful that the work in the Ministry was indoors and underground. The atmosphere in the Auror's office had changed a great deal since the time Harry had joined the department. They had captured most of the Death Eater's with the exception of the Lestrange Brothers who Neville was still following.

"Maybe they're dead." Ron said hopefully one morning. "I mean, they should have been caught by now."

"We would have heard about it." Proudfoot said. "Maybe Rowle will turn on them." She had captured Thorfinn Rowle with Neville, Ron and Harry two days previously.

"I doubt it." Harry said. "You haven't seen them like I have. They're nearly as loyal to each other as they are the Lord Voldemort. It'll take a lot for them to turn."

"They've done it before." Ron pointed out.

"On lower level. The Lestranges were as close to Voldemort as one could get. Turning on them is almost the same as turning on You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who is dead." Proudfoot said. "He can't come after them if they turn."

"The Lestranges are dangerous. Even without You-Know-Who I doubt there are loads of people willing to turn on turn on them." Said Neville.

"It's just a matter of getting the information you need." Proudfoot said with a sly smile before she stalked off leaving Neville, Ron and Harry with large mounds of paperwork to do.

Harry loved being an Auror; he loved hunting Dark Wizards. He didn't, however, love doing paperwork and, as he had done with all his homework at Hogwarts, he put doing it off until the very last minute. This, combined with the excessive sleepiness he was experiencing, led him to the point where he couldn't do any sort of field work. Because Ron and Neville had also avoided to any sort of paperwork. Proudfoot, with a laugh, had declared today to be a paperwork day.

"D'you remember the capture of…" Harry rifled through various stacks of paper. "Uh, Ethel Crosbie?"

"Wasn't that the witch we caught in Hogsmeade?" Neville asked.

"Nah, that was a witch called Maybell Ernest. She didn't get captured. She got a fine for selling something." Ron said.

Harry scribbled something on the paper in front of him.

"I don't remember doing half of this." Harry grumbled, throwing the folder into a pile of completed reports.

"That's why you're supposed to do them right after the incident." Harry looked up. An impish man with blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes was looking down at him with a wide smile. "I'm Ulick Erlanger. No need to introduce yourselves." Harry had begun to speak. "We were at Hogwarts together."

"We were?" Harry asked,

"Yes." Ulick said. "I was in my seventh year in your first. I think everyone knew who you were. You wouldn't forget going to school with the famous Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled nervously.

"You weren't in Gryffindor." Ron said.

"No." Ulick shook his head. "I was in Ravenclaw. Mum reckons I should've been in Slytherin. You're brothers and I were good friends. I was at the funeral."

This revelation was met with an uncomfortable silence. Ulick chuckled nervously before shuffling back to his own desk.

"I don't like him." Neville whispered. Ron nodded in response.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said. "Do either of you know what happened with Jorge Graham?"

Their day continued in a similar pattern. They worked together filling out the reports that hadn't bothered with during their two months in the Ministry. Neither of them knew exactly how some events went down after so long that there was a lot of falsifying facts in offer to get done as quickly as possible. Harry was one of his last reports of the night when a large hand shut the file. He didn't register this at first, he was too busy pushing back his glasses and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he did notice, he turned around in his chair to see Ron sleeping at this desk and Kingsley sitting in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs looking at him with an amused smile on his face.

"Hi Kingsley." Harry said sleepily.

"Hello Harry." He glanced at Ron. "Long day?"

"You could say that. What can I do you in for?"

"I'm afraid I have to ask a favor of you." Kingsley said.

"Is this about the Auror's position at Hogwarts?" Harry asked warily. "Because I've already told you, I'm not doing—"Kingsley cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No. Minerva and I decided you were right. There is no need for Aurors at Hogwarts. I've come to ask you for a different favor."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Have you heard of a Muggle-Wizard Relations Officer?" Kingsley asked.

"No." Harry said. "What is that?"

"It's a Ministry position. More often than not they work with Muggles who simply have to know about our world. However, on the rare occasion they inform Muggleborns about Hogwarts."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"There is a student…a new student…at Hogwarts who seems to know who you are." Kingsley said at last.

Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione had told him that he was in several books about the history of the wizarding world, but that was nearly seven years ago. Recently there were whispers about him on the street. Then there was the fact that both Harry and Potter were very common names.

"How do you know if it was actually me?" Sensing Kingsley's confusion he added "Harry and Potter and both common names."

"Her name is Ruth Berke." Kingsley said. "She mentioned Teddy. Do you know here?"

"Yeah." Harry said in a dazed voice. "She was my neighbor…when I was living in the Muggle world. She was odd. Things broke. I saw her a while back. She mentioned…odd things happening."

"Accidental Magic." Kingsley confirmed. "She's been assigned a Muggle relations officer, but her family has requested you."

"Me?" Harry asked. "Why do they want me?"

"They said there is something trusting about you." Kingsley added with a laugh "I personally don't see it. You'll be excuse from your Auror duties for a day, of course, to show them around Diagon Alley, tell them about Hogwarts. That is, if you agree."

"I don't know…" Harry said. "There is a lot of work to be done here."

"I was an Auror Harry. I know how these things work. Will you do it?"

"I—yeah. I'll do it."

"Excellent." Kingsley smiled broadly. "Harry, could you perhaps do me one more favor?"

"I suppose." Harry shrugged. "What is it?

"Wake up Weasley and Longbottom and then go home. You'll need your sleep. You have an exciting day tomorrow." Kingsley clapped Harry on the shoulder and then walked away presumably back to his office. Harry ruffled his hair and stretched his arms before shaking both Neville and Ron awake and telling them it was time to leave. Harry Floo'd back to Grimmauld Place and checked to see if Teddy was sleeping peacefully before wolfing down a steak and kidney pie Kreacher had made for him. After his hasty dinner Harry ran back up the stairs to Sirius' room and collapsed on the bed.

Harry awoke the next morning earlier than usual. He had made plans with Andromeda to drop Teddy off for the day. He gathered from Kreacher mutterings that he did not care for looking after a four month old infant, on top of this Harry had to rustle up the muggle clothes he had stashed way in order to blend in to his old neighborhood.

With Teddy safe at his grandmother's house Harry appeared once again at the flat block he spent his first month after the Horcrux hunt it. The lobby was just as dirty as before. Harry hastily climbed the stairs and knocked on the door next to the one that housed his old home. Ruth answered jumping up and down with frenzied excitement.

"Harry!" She cried. "I knew it! I knew you were odd."

"Nice to see you as well." Harry said. "Are you ready to go?" Harry stepped inside the flat. It was still as clean and cozy as it had been months ago. Harry could hear Ruth's mother and father arguing quietly in the kitchen. Sam, Ruth's younger brother, didn't say a word, but stared at Harry with large, curious eyes. Ruth ran around the flat, gathering her family until they were all settled in front of Harry. Lizzie Berke, Ruth's mother, looked at Harry irritably where as her husband Phil greeted him as an old friend.

"Are we off?" Phil asked jovially. Harry nodded and led them out of the door and down the stairs off the building and into the bright street.

"Er—it would probably be best if we took the underground." Harry said. He showed Mr. Berke the location of the Leaky Cauldron on a small map of London and Mr. Berke led them to the Underground. Harry insisted on paying for his own ticket and off they went. It took nearly half an hour to reach the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mrs. Berke asked. She obviously didn't have a lot of faith in Harry or in the wizarding world.

"Ruth can see it, can't you Ruth?" Harry said kindly. Ruth nodded.

"It's right there." She said. "The Leaky Cauldron, can't you see it?" Mr. and Mrs. Berke shook their heads; but Sam, to Harry's surprise, nodded.

"It looks like a closed shop." Mrs. Berke grumbled.

"It won't for long." Harry promised. He took point in the group and pushed open the door. The first thing that greeted Harry in the dimly lit pub was thundering applause. The pub was full to bursting and every single witch and wizard inside stood and began to applaud Harry. There were shouts of his name and several dozen people came to shake his hand.

"Mr. Potter!" Tom the toothless bar owned yelled. He reached over and shook his hand. Harry tired his best to guide the Berke family through the crowded pub. It wasn't easy as just as Harry was free of patron another was on top of him.

"Alright Harry?" One called from the other side of the bar.

"Potter did it again!" Cried another.

One rather large man stood atop a table and lifted his mug of butterbeer above his head and cried "To Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! The Chosen One!"

The pub raised their glasses and cried "Harry Potter!" Soon after this, Harry was able to guide the family to the small back room. The roars in the pub died down when the door shut.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Mrs. Berke.

"Are you famous?" Ruth asked excitedly.

"Something like that." Harry said examining the wall in front of them. He pulled his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Is that a wand?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah. I got it in here." He said tapping the bricks on the wall. In front of his eyes the bricks began to move, wriggingly out of the way and creating a giant archway.

"Blimey it's been a while since I've entered Diagon Alley this way." Harry said stowing his wand back in his pocket. Ruth looked at it in awe.

"This is incredible." She said gazing up at Harry. "When do I get a wand?"

"After you get money." Harry said. "C'mon let's go to Gringotts."

"What is Gringotts?" asked Phil, looking at the buildings with the same awestruck wonder as his daughter.

"It's a bank." Harry said. "The Wizards bank. It's one of the safest places on Earth."

"Has anyone ever broken into it?" Ruth asked Harry as the approached the marble building.

"Yes." Harry replied a smile playing on his lips.

"Who?" Ruth asked eagerly.

"Me." Harry grinned as he pushed open the door. Phil gave him an alarmed look. "It's a long story. One I am sure you'll hear when you get to Hogwarts." Harry led the small family into the small room where a goblin nodded to them and opened a second smaller set of bronze doors,

"What was that?" Ruth asked.

"A goblin." Harry said. "Gringotts is run by them."

"Goblins?" Ruth asked is a whisper. "Goblin's exist?"

"Yes. So do leprechauns, banshees, pixies, vampires, unicorns, werewolves… nearly everything you thought was pretend exists." Harry said approaching one of the goblins who sat high in his desk. The goblin looked down at them with an air of disgust.

"Mr.…Potter." The goblin leered at Harry from his desk. Honestly, Harry had been expecting it. Breaking into Gringotts was a sure fire way to anger a goblin and he did it; he hadn't exactly expected the goblins to greet him with open arms.

"I'm here to exchange…money. I'm here to exchange some money." Harry shoved Mr. Berke in front of him to deal with the goblins. Although Harry had saved the magical world from certain doom; there was something to be said for violating the trust of others. As Griphook, the first goblin had ever met had told him not even a year ago, it was a Wizard's war. Harry looked around the building as the Berke figures out the best way to exchange their Muggle money for bronze Knuts, silver Sickles and gold Galleons. The ceilings in Gringotts Bank where high and echo-y; the sound of chattering patrons and goblins filled the air. It had been so long since the first time Harry had visited Gringotts. He was elven years old, Hagrid by his side and the travelled down, down deep into the ground to Harry's vault here he was presented, for the first time in his short life with his own money.

"Is planning on visiting his own vault?" Asked the goblin. Harry snapped out of his revere and nodded. As long as he was in Diagon Alley he might as well do some shopping of his own. The Goblin asked for the key and Harry obliged pulling it out of a small moleskine pouch Hagrid had given to him on his seventeenth birthday and pulled the key out from in between the snitch Dumbledore had given to him and the letter his mother had written to his godfather when Harry was only a year old. Harry gave the tiny golden key to the goblin who looked it over and nodded before handing it back to Harry.

"Everything seems to be in order." The goblin said with a nasty grin. "Ragnok will take you down. Harry motioned for the Berke's to follow him and together they followed Ragnok to the cart rails.

"Do you have a lot of gold?" Ruth asked Harry with wide eyes. Harry nodded.

"Ruth!" Her mother hissed. "You can't ask questions like that!"

"It's alright." Harry waved her off as the group got settled into the cart.

The ride to Harry's vault long and felt like a rollercoaster the wind whipped at Harry's face and his raised his hand to his glasses to make sure they didn't fall off his face. After several minutes the cart stopped with a jolt and Harry climbed out of the cart first with Ragnok followed shortly by Ruth and an open jawed Sam. Mr. Berke was looking queasy and took his time getting out of the cart. Mrs. Berke climbed out last her lips pressed into a tight-line very reminiscent of Harry's Aunt Petunia. Ragnok opened the door to the vault and began stuffing as many columns of gold, silver and bronze into his bag as quickly as possible.

"All of this is yours?" Ruth asked, her hand running over a stack of galleons.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said ushering the family out of the vault and back into the cart. Ragnok nodded at Harry and then shut the door to Harry's vault before settling himself back into the cart and whisking the small group back above ground.

"I suppose we should get your wand first." Harry said to Ruth after they left Gringotts.

"Where am I supposed to do that?" Ruth asked.

Harry smiled. "Olivander's of course."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry pushed open the door to Ollivander's wand shop. The boards Harry had seen the last time he was in Diagon Alley had been removed and light shown through the dusty old windows. Mr. Ollivander wasn't anywhere is sight but Harry smiled at the sight of precariously staked wand boxes. The bell at the door tinkled when Mrs. Berke entered at last with Sam.

"I don't understand." Ruth said. "Am I just supposed to pick one?"

"Not exactly." Harry said. "Mr. Ollivander should—"Harry was interrupted by the man himself, an old worn out looking man who looked on Harry with a delighted smile.

"Mr. Potter!" He cried clapping his weak hands together.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Harry said politely. "I've come to help Ruth get a wand." Harry motioned toward Ruth, who for the first time ever was looking timid. Mr. Ollivander, however, wasn't focused on his newest customer, rather on Harry and his scar.

"Holly and Phoenix feather." Ollivander whispered. "Such a shame that it broke."

"I've mended it." Harry said, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "See?" Harry placed his beloved want into Ollivander's open palm. Ollivander held the wand close to his face, muttering under his breath as he examined the wand from every possible angle. He flicked the wand and a shower of golden sparks flew overhead and vanished before they hit the floor.

"Curious." Mr. Ollivander muttered, Harry was brought back to his first visit into Ollivander's wand shop. "How did you manage it?"

"The Elder Wand." Harry said quietly.

"The Deathstick is," Mr. Ollivander said shuffling around Harry to peer at Ruth. "The most powerful wand ever to grace Wizard kind, magic that powerful is something I have never seen before. But you—"his attention turned to a scare looking Ruth "are not here to listen to wand lore. You've come for a wand?" Ruth nodded.

Ollivander than preceded to give Ruth the same speech that he had given Harry when Harry had first steeped foot into his shop. He talked about cores (Ollivander only uses the most powerful cores; phoenix, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair) and the temperament of the different woods used to make wands. His tape measure measured Ruth—her height, the length of her arm and her hair, the space between her eyes. When Ollivander decided he was satisfied the tape measure dropped to the floor and coiled is up. Ollivander looked Ruth over once more and nodded, all the while muttering to himself. He pulled a box off of one of the shelves, pulled the wand out and handed it to her.

"Oak and Dragon heartstring. 12 inches." He said. Ruth took it.

"What do I do?" She whispered to Harry.

"Wave it." Ollivander said. Ruth waved the wand. Several boxes from the highest shelf came crashing to the floor, engulfing Harry, Ruth and her family in a cloud of dust.

"No. That isn't right at all I'm afraid." Mr. Ollivander coughed from behind the cloud of dust. "We will try again." He took the oak wand from Ruth and put it safely back into its box before gathering another one and handing it to her.

"Cherry and Phoenix. Thirteen and one half inches. Springy. Good for Charms." Ruth took the wand hesitantly and with a nod of encouragement waved it at the bell above the door. A loud clanging cacophony filled the room and the spare Ruth's feelings Harry refrained from covering his ears. Ollivander waved his own wand and the clanging stopped.

"Dreadful." He muttered taking the wand and settling it back in its box. He examined his shelves careful and pulled a third box. "This should do the trick."

Ruth took the wand of her own accord. "Something feels right about this one." She said to her father. He nodded encouragingly, but Mr. Ollivander tightened his lips into a firm line.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander said to Ruth. "Rowan and Unicorn hair." Harry watched Ruth as his face spread into a wide grin as her hands wrapped around the wand. "Yes. Yes I think this is right." Harry helped Ruth count out her gold and pay for her wand which she insisted on holding it out forever one to see. Only after she nearly beheaded her baby brother, did her mother insist that Ruth put the wand away safely into one of the shopping bags. After she bought her wand, Harry led Ruth to Madam's Malkin's to purchase robes and to Flourish and Blott's to buy her fist set of textbooks. Harry had the misfortune of carrying the books in the brand-new cauldron before Mr. Berke graciously offered to take them out of Harry's hands.

Everywhere they went Harry was cheered and coerced to shake hands. He thought his arm might fall off from shaking the hands of everyone doing their shopping that day in August. Ruth was full of a million questions on everything from potions ingredients to Harry's childhood (he refused to answer those questions and instead redirected her attention to some piece of magical equipment that she had never seen before). They had nearly everything on the list (Ruth insisted on getting an animal of some sort) and the day was beginning to wind down.

"I think I'd like an owl." Ruth said stopping outside the Magical Menagerie. "Did you have an owl?"

Harry felt an unexpected lump form in his throat. When he turned elven he had gotten an owl. A gorgeous snowy owl he had named Hedwig. She died when Harry left the house he had grown up in. His mind raced back to that July night when he watched her body in its cage spin to the ground.

"I did." Harry said. "I got her when I was elven. She died last year."

"Should she get an owl?" Her father asked. "A cat might be a better companion."

"It might." Harry said. "But owls are dead useful. They carry mail and they're friendlier than you think."

"That settles it." Ruth said proudly. "I want an owl." Her father did not look comforted by what Harry had said, but nonetheless lead the way into the menagerie. This store was darker than the others. Owls sat asleep and awake on their perches. Several different types of cats were wandering around on the floor, rubbing their small feline faces on the legs of the new patrons, hoping to gain affection. Harry reached down and scratched one of the kittens behind the ear; it purred loudly and pressed its small body even closer to Harry's form.

"Oh he is a sweetheart." Said the witch behind the counter, looking down at the kitten by Harry's feet. "He likes you." Harry chuckled awkwardly and patted the kitten on his head.

Ruth took her time looking at the owls. There were spotted owl and snowy owl, minute owls like Ron's and large tawny owls that looked on the others with contempt. After what Harry felt was ages, she picked one of the tawny owls that looked on the other smugly as she carried it out in a large cage. Harry touched the edge of one of the wings of a snowy owl and left the shop. His mind on Hedwig.

No sooner was he out the door, than it opened again. The witch rushing out with the small gray kitten that had caressed Harry's leg in her arms, she shoved it in to Harry's hand saying "He's yours."

"I can't take him." Harry said trying to give the kitten back.

"None of the other cats like him." The witch explained. Harry reached for his bag of gold, but the witch shook her head. "He was meant to be with you."

"Do you always get free things?" Ruth asked Harry as they walked down the alley. Harry laughed, but shook his head.

"No. Not always. It's become a lot more common."

"Have you always been famous?" Ruth said. Harry shrugged and steered her toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The shop was a brightly lit and colored as ever. Witches and Wizards in bright magenta robes bustled around the building convincing young Hogwarts students that Filch couldn't possibly know if they brought the contraband into the school.

"What is this place?" Ruth asked with wide-eyed wonder.

"A joke shop." Harry said "A friend of mine owns it. Why don't you talk a look around?" Harry motioned her toward the pygmy puffs. Harry pushed his way through the students, many of whom recognized him and waved enthusiastically whilst calling out his name. When he was sure he had greeted everyone he knew he pushed open the door to the back storage room. George Weasley, wearing the magenta staff robes that clashed horribly with his orange hair, was standing hunched over an open box counting furiously under his breath. Harry cleared his throat and George nearly dropped the clipboard in his hand.

"Harry." George said. "Come see this. Is that a cat?"

"It's a long story." Harry said peering into the box. "What are they?" The box was full of small white tubes that wiggled at the sound of Harry's voice, and emitted a loud high-pitched whine.

"They're sound sirens. The louder someone is around you, the higher the noise the make." George said.

"But why?" Harry asked. "What are they useful for?"

"I'm not sure yet." George admitted. "Fred and I—we started them before…I'm not quite sure what he was trying…anyway I'll sort it out. Have you seen Ginny and Hermione?"

"Are they here?" Harry asked surprised, looking around the tiny storage room, perhaps they were hiding behind one of the many piles of boxes and crates.

"Mum's taking them to do their school shopping. Or so she said. "George shrugged. "What are you doing in Diagon Alley? Aren't you working in the Auror's Office?"

"I am." Harry picked up one of the decoy detonators and tossed it around in his hand. "I'm on a sort of assignment today. Out of the office."

"It isn't top secret, is it?" George asked wearily.

"No." Harry laughed, "Nothing like that. There's a muggleborn I met, Kingsley asked if I would take her and her family here for her school stuff. I'll be back at the Ministry tomorrow."

"Who'd of thought Harry Potter would be working for the Ministry of Magic?" George asked, closing the lid of the box his sound sirens were in. George pushed the door that lead into the store open and followed Harry out. The store had cleared out a considerable amount as they had been talking. Ruth was talking to a girl with long red hair. Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione came speeding at him, a blur of arms and brown hair she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a tight hug. "Oh it is so good to see you!" Harry hugged Hermione back. It had been a long time. Harry is all the chaos of hunting the Death Eaters and caring for Teddy had been a bit neglectful when it came to his friends. He didn't have an owl and there was no definite time he was going to see them, like there had been when they were in school.

Hermione unwrapped her arms from his neck and dragged him over to Ginny and Ruth, who were discussing pygmy puffs.

"Is that a kitten?" Ginny asked Harry after she gave him a quick kiss. Harry nodded and handed her the small mewling animal. Ginny cradled it in her hand, petting its head and kissing it's ears. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Diagon Alley today?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" Harry asked. "I wasn't expecting to. I'm doing Kingsley a favor." Harry didn't have a chance to say much before because Mrs. Weasley came running over and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. As Harry struggled to breathe against Mrs. Weasley he was reminded of his first year at Hogwarts when he, Ron and Hermione had been entrapped in a bed of Devil's snare.

"Oh Harry!" She cried as she released him. She got a stern look on her face. "You aren't going back."

"No. I'm not. Listen—"Mrs. Weasley had been about the interrupt him. "I've got a job, a good one. I've learned loads, really. Ron and I are doing great at the Ministry. I don't need to go back to Hogwarts."

"Will go come over the night before the term starts?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Arthur and I haven't seen you in ages and we figured you would like to send Ginny and Hermione off."

"That would be great. Of course, I'll come over Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling.

"Where is Teddy?" Hermione asked looking around Harry as if he was hiding the infant behind him.

"He's with Andromeda." Harry said. "I'm going there later today."

"Are we quite done here?" Mrs. Berke snapped. She had been quiet for so long that Harry had forgotten she was there. She stood glaring at Harry and the Weasley family and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mum. I want to get some of these." Ruth said, holding out her hands full of merchandise. George looked it over, no doubt appraising it. He opened his mouth, about to tell the little girl the amount of gold it would take to buy everything she wanted, but Harry waved her off.

"I'm buying George." He said. George nodded and offered to wrap it up.

"You don't have to do that." Ruth's father said looking at Harry.

"But he did." George said handing him the parcel. "Because he's a git and he doesn't have to pay here."

"You don't pay here?" Ruth asked. "Why?"

"Harry gave my brother and I the start up. He payed for us to the business. He doesn't pay." George ushered them out of the store and flipped the sign to closed. After Ruth and her mother doubled checked everything and her list and consulted Harry endlessly about how much of this did she really need and how often would she use all of it. Harry took the family back into the Leaky Cauldron where they sat down and had a quick bite to eat before Harry took them back to their home. He said goodnight to Ruth and her father and waved half heartily at her mother and brother before walking out of the building and finding a small alley to Disapperate in.

He appeared seconds later in front of Andromeda's house and let himself in. Andromeda was in her kitchen cooking and talking in a soothing,high-pitched voice to Teddy. Harry greeted her and kissed Teddy on the head before sitting down and rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked handing him a bowl of soup.

"Muggles can be exhausting." Harry said, stirring the soup with his spoon. Andromeda laughed and took a sip of soup. Teddy laughed and grabbed at both of their heads, anxious to get a handful of hair.


	16. Chapter 16

September brought about a lot of change for Harry. He know understood why Muggle parents baby-proofed their houses as Teddy was five months old and sitting up and crawling. Harry sent Kreacher back to Hogwarts; he found that Andromeda was all too happy to take care of Teddy every day and Grimmauld place was just too big for the two of them. He bought a small cottage in Godric's Hollow that closely resembled the one his parents had lived in at the time of their murder. Ironically, the small place let Harry breathe more than Grimmauld Place ever had and his mood had improved greatly by being away from Grimmauld dreary atmosphere. Work at the Auror's office had calmed down a great deal by the time the first term at Hogwarts had started and Ron and Harry had since been reassigned to the Lestrange case with Neville who had all but given up hope that the Lestranges would be caught.

"We're so close." Neville would say when the three of them pulled an all-nighter. "We are so close. I can feel it."

Unfortunately, they were no closer to catching the Lestranges now than they had been at the start of their employment.

"Harry. Potter. I've been meaning to talk to you." Proudfoot said, rushing up behind him one morning at the Ministry.

"About what?" Harry asked, he had a nasty feeling it was about the time he and Ron had snuck down to one of the empty courtrooms and feel asleep after a rather gruesome night.

"Apperation." Proudfoot said. "You still haven't got your license and I need fully qualified Aurors on my team."

"You mean Williamson needs fully qualified Aurors." Harry said. Proudfoot stopped him in his path and nudged him against a wall.

"As I recall, _Potter,_ you are on my team. You are under my command, which makes you one of _my_ Aurors." She took a step back and shoved several pieces of paper into his hand. "I've arranged for you to take your test the day after next. You'll be excused from your duties." They had entered the bull pen; Ron and Neville were already hard at work, Harry ran after Proudfoot.

"What about Neville?" Harry asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He sounded like he was whining—he didn't mean too, he was grateful Proudfoot has arranged this for him to take his apperation test.

"Longbottom has already taken his test." Proudfoot said coolly. "Get to work Potter." Harry nodded and walked to his desk, slamming the papers down. He kept his eye on Proudfoot as she walked into Williamson's office and closed the door.

"What are they talking about d'you think?" Harry said sitting down.

"Who knows?" Ron grumbled. He had been up too late or woken too early; Harry couldn't tell.

"You're dead cheerful this morning." Harry said. "Are we any closer to the Lestranges?" Neville shook his head.

"We are so close." Neville said. "I can—"

"Feel it. We know." Harry and Ron finished.

"What's that?" Ron asked peering at the papers Harry had set down.

"Apperation test." Harry said lowly. "Apparently I need a license."

"You haven't taken your apperation test yet?" Neville asked with wonder. "I took mine ages ago."

"You haven't moved and you don't have an infant, Neville." Ron said.

"You moved?" Neville asked. "I didn't know that."

"I'm not exactly taking out an advertisement about it." Harry said opening the Lestrange case file. "Can we get to work please?"

Ron and Neville opened their files and began to work on what was beginning to be the hardest case the Auror's Office has ever worked. It was nearing the end of the work day when Neville, who had walked away several hours previously, came running up to Ron and Harry with a joyous look on his face and a skip in this step.

"I've found something." Neville said gleefully. "I think I've got him."

"Neville, what is that?" Ron asked. Neville was holding several files in his hands as well as an ancient looking book.

"Land records." Neville said. "I thought about it after what you said about Harry moving and then I thought of this…it's in one of those departments I can never remember the name of. Anyway, this should show us the location of every single house in the name of a wizard."

"But shouldn't they been unplottable?" Ron asked. "The Lestranges aren't going to leave their houses in the open and unprotected. If they were going to do that, then they might as well just invite us over for tea."

"It's a good idea, Neville." Harry said. "It might just give us an idea about where to look." Neville set the book down with great care and began to read through the thickest volume Harry had ever seen, and he had been friends with Hermione for nearly seven years. After several hours, Ron was the first one to call it quits.

"We can do it tomorrow." He reasoned. "It's still going to be there."

"We have to keep looking." Neville said.

"Just lock it up. " Ron said. "We don't even know what we're looking for." After several minutes of Ron almost on his knees begging Neville to stop, only after Ron and Harry agreed to come in early did Neville agree to stop.

"Why are we even asking him for permission?" Ron grumbled as he walked out with Harry.

Harry shrugged. "His case I supposed. I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow." Ron nodded and said goodbye.

The next day passed the same as the last. Harry, Ron and Neville spent the better part of their day tracing leads and trying to find any houses the Lestranges had. Unfortunately for Neville, he had spent two days combing the book of land records and was only in the year 1066 and up to the name 'Flurfilkin'. Ron became increasing agitated with the lack of progress and even Harry was beginning to feel a bit on edge; although whether this was because they hadn't caught anyone in suck a long time or whether this was due to his ever changing sleep schedule he wasn't sure. Neville was enthusiastic that they would make some progress and asked Ron and Harry to try and trace the usage of the Lestrange wands.

"Can we even do that?" Ron asked. "The trace doesn't work on anyone over the age the age of seventeen."

"Maybe there's a signature." Harry suggested. "Y'know like a fingerprint or something."

"No. Mum or Dad or Percy or someone would've mentioned something like that." Ron said.

"How are we supposed to find them then?" Harry asked.

"Search me." Ron said.

The night ended very similarly to the one previously. Ron begged Neville to let him go and only after both Ron and Harry reasoned with him did he agree to call it a night.

"You would never guess that Neville wasn't the cool kid." Ron grumbled. "He's grown too big for his britches if you ask me."

Harry awoke the next morning with a tight series of knots in his stomach. After changing and feeding Teddy, Harry dropped him off at Andromeda's house and from there Floo'd to the Ministry. Instead of going to Level Two-The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry climbed into the lift and went to Level Six-The Department of Magical Transportation. Harry wasn't sure why he was nervous, he had been Apperating for over a year, he was sure that he was going to past the test. Wilkie Twycross was a small, stout wizard who had first taught Harry how to Apperate at Hogwarts. He lead Harry into the testing center, which consisted if a large room with short walls that formed a maze. Harry only half-listened to the instructions and was anxious for Wilkie Twycross to just get to the part where he could Apperate. After what seemed to be an eternity, Harry was finally permitted to disappear from the spot where he stood and reappear on the opposite side of the room.

It took nearly an hour but Harry had finally obtained his Apperation License. To him, it was merely a formality; Harry had been able to Apperate without any problems for so long it was almost second nature. He thanked the workers on Level Six and hurried up to Level Two.

Ron and Neville were eating lunch at their desks and gazing at a large map of the English countryside when Harry arrived. Ron handed him a sandwich (Courtesy of Mrs. Weasley) and ushered for him to sit. He did, taking a large bite out of the sandwich.

"What is this?" Harry asked, gesturing to the map.

"Neville thinks he's found them." Ron said with a full mouth.

"When do we move?" Harry asked.

"When I say." Williamson said from behind them. "Longbottom hasn't provided conclusive proof that the Lestranges are where he thinks they are, let alone in the country. No one from this office goes after them without direct orders from me."

"But sir—"Ron protested.

"But nothing Weasley, without my say so no one goes anywhere. Are we clear?"

"Neville's found something." Harry said. "He has no reason to lie."

"Are we clear Potter?" Harry watched the vein on Williamson's temple throb. Harry nodded, but Williamson didn't leave. He brought his face impossibly close to Harry's; their noses almost touching Harry could feel the hot air from Williamson's nose on his face.

"I don't care," Williamson breathed. "If you are famous, or The Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One or the one who killed You-Know-Who. You are not in charge here. You don't give the orders. I do. You don't do anything without my permission. Am I clear, _Potter_?"

"Crystal, _sir_." Williamson stalked off with Proudfoot close in tow.

"There's something not right about that man." Ron said.

Harry, after Williamson's outburst, saw no reason to stay at the Ministry any longer than he needed too. Feeling somewhat humiliated and inadequate, he bade Neville and Ron a goodnight and joined the throng of employees going home for the night. He Floo'd into Andromeda's house and picked up Teddy without much in the way of a greeting or a farewell. At his own cottage, Harry made puffs of smoke appear out of the end of his wand for Teddy's entertainment.

"Why was he like that?" Harry asked Teddy.

"He's like Snape. Well, Snape during my first year. He was awful Teddy. He turned out to be alright, of course, he was a git until the very end."

Teddy laughed.

"I just get a bad feeling." Harry said. There was a loud rapping at the window and Ron's owl Pig looked at Harry with excitement. Harry took the letter from his leg and offered the owl a drink of water. As Pig quenched his thirst Harry read the letter.

"It's from Ginny." Harry said to Teddy. "She wants me to come to Hogsmeade. In October. Do you think Proudfoot and Williamson will give me time off?"

Teddy yawned and used one of his fat little hands to rub his eyes.

"I figured as much." Harry said, scooping up the baby in his blue pajamas. "Let's get you to bed." Harry carried Teddy up the stairs and with each step Teddy's eyelids became heavier and heavier. By the time Harry had reached to top of the stairs, Teddy was fast asleep. Harry placed him in his cot as gently as possible and turned the lights off in the nursery. He walked to his own bedroom and climbed into his bed. Something still didn't feel right, something was still amiss but Harry couldn't place it. Before he knew what was happening, Harry grabbed the file he had complied on the Lestrange Brothers. Neville was right; they were so close to finding them, so incredibly close. So why was Williamson stopping them from doing their job? Harry read through the file once more before turning off the lights with a wave of his wand and falling into a fitful sleep.

As the weeks wore on Harry grew increasingly suspicious of Williamson and his motives. He told Neville to abandon the Lestrange case, something that didn't sit Neville at all and forbade any mention of the Lestranges from the office. Ron, Harry and Neville were tasked with doing all the paperwork for the entire department; something all three of them thought was a very cruel form of punishment.

"Hermione thinks that we should tell Kingsley." Ron muttered to Harry. They had written to Hermione about her suspicions and although they knew what her advice was undoubtedly going to be they couldn't help themselves from sharing what they knew with her. It made them feel like they were back in school.

"I don't want to bother him until I am absolutely certain." Harry said. "He's got enough going on." It was true, Kingsley was incredibly busy. The country was still reeling from the War and there was still a sense of panic and fear that nestled itself in all the nooks and crannies of the Wizarding world. On top of that there was an impending visit from the Bulgarian dignitaries.

"Weren't they here a few years ago?" Ron had complained when he heard. Harry suspected his dislike of the Bulgarians had something to do with the short lived relationship Viktor Krum had with Hermione during their fourth year.

"I can't just go around accusing people." Harry said.

"Never stopped you before." Ron said as he wrote a letter to Hermione. "No offense mate. But remember our sixth year? You aren't exactly impartial when it comes to people you think are Dark Wizards."

Harry shot him a glare and muttered a string of obscenities in Ron's direction.

"What're you talking about?" asked a sleepy Neville.

"Never you mind." Ron snapped. Neville shrugged and fell back asleep; he didn't seem to notice the large ink blot on his cheek.

"If you don't want to go to Kingsley," Ron advised. "Tail him for a bit. Gather evidence. When you have it then go to Kingsley."

"He'll see me."

"Haven't you got Death's Invisibility cloak?" Ron asked. Harry had forgotten about the cloak.

"Looks like I'm going on a stake out." Harry said.

"What the hell is a stake out?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned and began to explain.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry crept away from the Auror's Office long enough to produce a Patronus and send it to Andromeda, informing her that he had to work late and Teddy would need to stay with her that night. He knew she wouldn't mind but he would have felt bad if he hasn't told her that he was okay. She had begun to think of Harry as family and she had lost enough in the last year. Harry waited for the evening to wind down. He watched as Auror after Auror left the office; Williamson was the last one to leave. Harry pretended to be deeply involved in the incident report of an older Auror called Stillwell. At long last it was just Harry and Ron in the bullpen and Williamson in his office. The lights in the office went out and Williamson nodded to the two junior Aurors before leaving the department.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded and produced a Disillusionment charm on himself whilst Harry donned his cloak. Together they followed Williamson out of the Ministry and through the streets of London.

"Why doesn't he just Apperate home?" Harry asked quietly as they crept behind him.

"Maybe he isn't going home." Ron said. "Maybe he's meeting someone."

Williamson walked for ten more minutes weaving in and out of Muggle crowds. He had absolutely no regard for the way he was dressed; he was still wearing the dark brown robes he had worn to work.

"So much, for the International Statute of Secrecy." Harry muttered. "Look he's going toward the water."

The pair followed Williamson down a steep hill and to the banks of the River Thames.

"Is he meeting with someone?" Ron asked. He was. There were two shadowy figures standing near the water. Harry and Ron watched as Williamson greeted the men with a sense of familiarity. Harry felt a nudge on his side and saw an Extendable Ear floating in mid-air. Harry understood immediately. He took the ear from Ron and held it close to his own ear. There was a cracking noise and then Harry heard Williamson's voice in its full rumbling clarity.

"I wanted to thank you again," said Williamson. "For your…generous donation."

"It's no trouble at all." The taller of the two men said. "Our vault is nearly full to bursting. Especially after…last years…incident."

"We help anyone who supports our cause." Said the shorter of the two.

"You would do well to keep your voices down." Williamson whispered. "There are people under my order who may be suspicious."

"Who would dare violate your order?" The shorter of the two asked.

Harry could almost see the wry smile on Williamson's face. "I assume you have heard of Harry Potter?"

"Who hasn't?" said the taller man. "The filthy offspring of a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor, the pathetic excuse of a wizard that killed the Dark Lord."

"He is under my employ." Williamson said. "Unfortunately, Potter had his own agenda."

"You think he is on to you?" asked the shorter one.

"I am certain of it. However, as far as the two of you are concerned I would be far more apprehensive of Longbottom. Potter's arrogance seems to have rubbed off on him and simply won't relinquish your case."

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own. He had heard enough. His heart was beating hard against his chest. He could hear it loudly in his ears. He nudged Ron and the two of them made their way to an alley where Harry pulled off the cloak and Ron make himself visible again.

"He's meeting with the Lestrange Brothers." Harry panted. "They paid him off."

"What for?" Ron asked. "Why? What do they want him for?"

"They said something about…the cause. D'you think…I mean…are they trying—"

"To keep the Death Eater's going?" Ron asked.

"But…we've caught nearly all of them." Harry said. "They're in Azkaban."

"Except for the two that were closest to him." Harry felt a chill down his spine, as if he was being watched.

"We should leave." He said to Ron. "Something doesn't feel right." Ron agreed and the two of them Apperated to the Burrow.

"Should we tell Kingsley?" Ron asked when they arrived on the Burrow's lawn.

"I think we should tell Hermione first." Harry said.

"We know what she's going to say." Ron argued. "Might as well just get it over with."

"How'd you think she'll react if we don't tell her?" Harry pointed out. Ron got an odd look on his face.

"Fair enough. I'll write her." Ron said. "G'night Harry."

"Night Ron." Harry Disapperated as Ron walked inside.

In his own home, Harry couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering to the encounter with Williamson he witnessed. He knew, Williamson knew where the Lestrange brothers were this entire time and he didn't tell. He purposely kept Neville on edge for nearly four months; he let the people who tortured Neville's parents run amuck free from free through the Wizarding world.

"I can't believe it." Harry whispered to himself. He felt angry. Williamson was supposed to hunt Dark Wizards, not take payouts. Harry heart beat against his chest so hard it almost hurt. He couldn't hear anything and with a sweep of his arm he sent a book flying across the room and crashing into the wall. He let out a scream. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry threw book after book against the wall until there were no more books to throw and his anger had subsided. Feeling extremely tired, Harry summoned the books and repaired the damage before restacking the books and drifting off to a restless sleep.

The next morning Harry returned to the Ministry in an incredibly foul mood. Ron advised Harry to wait for Hermione's opinion before doing anything drastic. While Harry agreed that they should listen to what Hermione had to say; he was itching to do something. Every time Harry say Williamson walk into the Head Auror's Office he felt the bile rise in his throat. That man did not deserve the honor of being Head Auror. But Harry kept his mouth shut and his head down. As the day dragged on Harry found himself even farther on edge than he had expected to be. Several times he snapped at both Neville and Ron; he almost snapped at Proudfoot, but Ron stepped on his foot harshly before Harry could do anything that he would regret.

"Watch it." Ron muttered. "She can get nasty."

Harry felt wasted doing paperwork.

"We should be doing _something_." Harry muttered to Ron.

"We need to wait for Hermione." Ron said. "She'll know what to do."

"Hermione wasn't there." Harry argued. "She doesn't know what's happening."

"I shared the details. Just keep your head down and your nose clean." Ron said returning to whatever mundane task he was doing. Harry thought about Ron's words. Sirius had told him something similar when he was fifteen; Harry had scoffed at the advice of his godfather. _He_ never kept his head down or his nose clean. Harry felt similarly about Ron. Ron had been at nearly every single dangerous event that Harry had been at. Ron had chosen to be there. He didn't keep his head down or his nose clean either.

The entire day passed without any word from Hermione. Harry and Ron packed up their things with a rather sad air and parted ways at the fireplaces. Harry stopped by his home and dropped off his work things before Apperating to Andromeda's house.

Andromeda was waiting for him with a stern look on her face.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked the moment Harry walked through the door.

"Sorry?"

"I know what you are doing." Andromeda said. "You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. You have a reputation for it."

"Really?" Harry asked, his temper getting the better part of him. "I thought I had a reputation for saving our kind from Lord Voldemort!"

"You are over stepping your bounds Potter." Andromeda said. "You're putting yourself in danger."

"In case you haven't noticed, THAT IS MY JOB."

"Harry." Andromeda dropped her voice. "I don't know exactly what you are doing but I know that you are doing something that you shouldn't be."

"I'm doing my job Andromeda." Harry said all the anger in his body evaporating. "Where's Teddy? I'd like to go home." Harry could tell Andromeda wanted to say more, she wanted to warn him about going vigilante, she wanted to be a parent to him but Harry was old enough to take care of himself and of Teddy and Andromeda knew this so she tightened her mouth to stop herself from saying anything more.

"Upstairs." She said. Harry thanked her and took the steps two at a time. Teddy was in a small cot that Andromeda had kept. He was awake and alert looking at Harry with wide brown eyes.

"Hello." Harry said picking Teddy up. Teddy babbled excitedly and pulled Harry's glasses off of his face. Harry smiled at Teddy, he didn't think he could ever be mad at him. Harry gently pulled the glasses out the Teddy's hand and placed them back on his face. He walked down the stair muttering nonsense to Teddy.

"Say goodbye to your grandma." Harry said to Teddy. Teddy babbled excitedly at Andromeda, who kissed Teddy on the head and gave Harry a small hug.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow." She said. Harry nodded and said goodbye before exciting the house and travelling home. He felt unexplainably exhausted by the day's events and found himself counting down the hours until he could go to sleep. Teddy, however, was not at all tired and was begging Harry to play the only way he knew how, which was tugging on Harry's wand. Harry spent the next hour and a half producing puffs of brightly colored smoke for Teddy and grasp and as the finale Harry produced his Patronus which charged around the room to Teddy's delight before disappearing into a silvery cloud. Harry and Teddy stifled a yawn at the same time. It was then Harry realized just how late it was.

Harry woke with a start. He was sure Hermione had gotten Ron's letter by now; it was just a matter of time before he received her response. Undoubtedly, she had already written to them and Ron received the letter just as Harry was waking up. It was with an intense anticipation that Harry got himself and Teddy ready and travelled to the Ministry of Magic. Harry had overshot the time and found that he had arrived to work nearly an hour earlier than usual. There was absolutely no way that Ron was going to be there, after the Horcrux hunt he had a new appreciation for sleep, which was to say he never missed an opportunity to curl up in his bed and snore until someone in the Burrow found it absolutely unbearable.

He wasn't surprised at all to see Neville, who as far as Harry knew had been living in the Auror's Office over the past three months as he continued to hunt down the Lestranges. Harry felt an ache in his heart. He knew how important catching the Lestranges was to him and Harry knew, how to find them but he couldn't tell Neville. Not yet. Harry couldn't look him in the eye. He shuffled passed Neville and pretended not to hear him when he asked if he slept well.

Harry sat with Neville in an awkward silence for nearly an hour until the doors to the Auror Office opened to reveal a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Ron, who walked to his desk whistling with a bounce in his step.

"Good news?" Neville called to Ron aske he sat down.

"The best." Ron said., he lowered his voice and whispered to Harry. "Hermione wrote back." Harry grinned.

"Excellent. What's she say?"

"Same as she did last time." Ron said. "She thinks we should tell Kingsley."

"Maybe we won't have to." Harry said. "Look."

Kingsley had pushed open the heavy oak doors to the Auror's Department and was stalking through the desks his brilliant violet robes flowing behind him. He spent time stopping at the desks of his old colleagues before walking back to Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hello." He said a grave look on his face.

"Hello Minister." The three said.

"Potter, Weasley a word?" Kingsley asked. Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing look before pushing their chairs in and following Kingsley to a secluded corner of the office.


	18. Chapter 18

"What is it?" Harry asked when they were alone.

"Something has happened." Kingsley said. Harry had a nasty feeling it was something to do with Hogwarts and even though he knew it was an irrational assumption he couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Is—what—it?" Harry couldn't get the words out, his throat was choked up.

"Oh. Harry, no it's nothing terrible." Kingsley said clapping Harry on the shoulder with a small laugh. But the laughter was short-lived and Kinglsey's face turned grave.

"I need the two of you to do something for me." Kingsley said.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Kingsley looked around the room. All the Auror's were quiet; their eyes focused on the three men huddled together in the corner. Kingsley shook his head.

"There are too many people here." Kingsley whispered. "We'll go to my office." Kingsley began to walk away, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow him. The group of three was almost at the doors of the Auror Department when they were blocked by none other than Leon Williamson.

"Where do you think you are taking my Auror's Shaklebolt?" Williamson asked looking down on Kingsley, which was quite difficult seeing as Kingsley was six inches taller than him.

" _My_ Aurors." Kingsley said in a dangerous voice. "Last time I checked _I_ was the Minister of Magic and the Auror Department was part of the Ministry. I may do with _my_ Auror's whatever I please. I suggest you step out of the way before I have to take severe measures."

Williamson looked as if he had just eating at least twelve acid pops. His face was twisted grotesquely, but he stepped aside and allowed Kingsley to pass with Ron and Harry behind him. In the Minister's Office, Harry tapped his feet anxious against the legs of his chair.

"So what is it?" Harry asked. Kingsley was sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out a long drawn-out sign.

"The Ministry is worse than I thought." He said after a long silence.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked.

"We had suspected," Kingsley said shuffling the papers on his desk." That there was a certain level of corruption within these walls, as there is in any government. With the recent…regime it's become hard to tell where the allegiances of my employees lie."

"You think we..." Ron said. "That we're the ones who—"Kingsley held up a hand to silence him.

"I know," He said. "That the two of you are probably the most loyal to my administration. That is why I need your help."

"Our help with what?" Harry asked.

"Weeding out those you…have less than favorable ideals." Kingsley said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Corruption." Ron said. "You want us to help find corrupt employees?"

"Yes." Kingsley said. "I understand if it isn't something the two of you aren't willing to undertake. However, please understand that as of this moment there are very few employees I would trust with such a delicate matter."

"You want us to investigate corruption in the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Kingsley smiled

"How?" Harry asked.

"You've already done it."

"You're talking about Williamson aren't you?" Ron asked.

"You know about Williamson?" Kingsley asked surprised. Harry and Ron began to explain. They told Kingsley everything, about how something with Williamson always seemed off, how he suddenly ordered the cessation of the Lestrange case. How he always viewed Harry with a sense of loathing. How they followed him to the river and how he met with the Lestranges; how the paid him for their freedom.

"You followed him?" Kingsley said. "Without permission?" Harry nodded, but he had the odd feeling that he had done something incredibly wrong.

"We aren't exactly good listeners." Ron muttered. But Kingsley was smiling at the two of them and he looked happier than Harry had ever seen him before.

"Well, the two of you have certainly out done yourselves this time." Kingsley said brightly.

"Sorry?" Harry asked. "I'm still not sure what is happening."

"Williamson has always been…wavering. I suspected he got a taste of what he wanted under You-Know-Who's regime. He had an awful lot of power. This is what I want the two of you to do…"

Kingsley kept Harry and Ron in his office for well over an hour as he explained the finer details of what he wanted them to do. Harry felt a sense of elation the more Kingsley talked. Finally, he was going to be able to do what he had joined the office to do; hunt Dark Wizards. There were still several major issues to work out but as Harry left the office with Ron he felt rejuvenated and fulfilled with a new sense of purpose. Harry and Ron sat down at their respective desks.

"Should we tell Neville, d'you think?" Ron asked.

Harry should his head. "Better not. You know what Kingsley said."

"What was that bout, earlier?" Neville asked jovially as he took a seat at his own desk.

"Nothing, just a bit of catching up." Harry shrugged. He felt awful about lying to Neville, but it was for the greater good

 _For the Greater Good_.

Harry shook his head to clear it and began to bury himself in his work. Throughout the day Harry would look at the door to the head Auror's Office which was closed as tightly as possible. These periodic checks were all he could do to get him through to the night when he and Ron were allowed to officially begin investigating Williamson and the rest of the Auror's under Kingsley's command.

He thought about how awful it must be to not trust the people you've worked with for years. The Auror's were supposed to be a team; not only were the supposed to protect the Wizarding community from the evils of witches and wizards gone wrong, but they were supposed to protect each other. They were supposed to trust one another. Right now, there were few people Harry felt he could trust.

As the sun set through the artificial windows in the office, Harry's excitement grew. One by one the Auror's left the office, to go home, to go out, or simply to just go. Ron and Harry stalled as they did the day before maintaining that they had an extreme amount of paperwork that still need to be completed to Williamson and Proudfoot's satisfaction.

"If I never see another one of these," Ron said throwing a file on the floor. "It will be too damn soon."

"It's not that bad." Harry said. "It could be Divination homework."

Williamson seemed to have decided not to leave the office. Harry had already sent work that he would be unable to pick Teddy up that night, but that didn't stop his eyelids from beginning heavy and his brain from becoming foggy. If Williamson would just leave, if Harry could just sleep…for a few…minutes…

Harry awoke being roughly shaken by Ron.

"Get up." Ron said. "C'mon Williamson is leaving." Harry stifled a yawn and straightened his glasses. Williamson was indeed leaving; Harry watched as she donned a travelling cloak and locked the Head Auror Office door.

"Potter. Weasley." Williamson snapped. "What are the two of you still doing here?"

"Paperwork." Ron said, holding up several files for show. "We're almost done."

"Leave it for tomorrow." Williamson said. "I'll show the two of you out."

Harry and Ron had no choice but to leave with Williamson. He was, after all their direct superior. So they stood up and gathered their things, muttering to each other for not disguising themselves. Williamson made them walk out first and locked the Auror doors with a loud thud.

"After you." He gestured. Ron and Harry had no choice but to step into the lifts and wait for Williamson to accompany them. Williamson, however didn't climb into the left with them, rather he pressed the button for Level Eight and waved them on their way.

"I think he knows." Ron said.

"Really? I had no idea." Harry said. "C'mon. Let's go back."

Ron redirected the elevator to Level Two. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from underneath his robes and threw it over himself.

"Do you think the two of us would fit in that still?" Ron asked, with a hint of longing in his voice. "I hate the disillusionment charm; it makes me feel all cold and wet."

"Sorry mate." Harry said from the cover of the cloak. "Hermione and I barely fit; I doubt the two of us will."

"When did you and Herm—oh." Ron's ears turned a brilliant shade of red before he let the subject drop. The lift opened and an invisible Harry and camouflaged Ron stepped out and made their way back to the office.

"D'you think he's even here?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"It'd be a bit stupid to come back." Ron said. "If he knows he's wanted."

"Didn't stop me." Harry said pulling on the doors. "It's locked."

"Well you're not exactly normal are you?" Ron said. "Did you try Alohomora?"

"Gee Ron I didn't think of that. I was just about to."

"Go on then."

" _Alohomora."_ Harry whispered pointing his wand at the door. He gave the golden handle another tug, but it didn't budge. "I'm going to try Sirius' knife." Harry pulled the small switch blade type knife out of the pocket of his robes and worked it into the crack between the door and the door jamb. After a few minutes of working the knife there was a small click.

"I think I've got it." Harry said, he pushed the door with his hand. "Yeah, it's open. C'mon."

Harry and Ron crept through the empty Auror's Office.

"It look's different at night." Ron said. "Spookier."

"Ron," Harry said. "We spend nights in here all the night."

"You know what I mean." Ron said." When the lights are off."

"Is ickle Ronnie afraid of the dark?" Harry teased. Ron pushed him to one of desks that, during the day, was occupied by one of the most senior Aurors. Harry fell into the desk with a loud thud and several bangs; he had no doubt, set off something inside of the desk. Harry looked at his disembodied feet hanging in the air.

"Don't just stand there." Harry hissed. "Help me up, you prick."

"I can't see your hands." Ron said. Harry threw his cloak the rest of the way off of his body and Ron grasped one of his hands and with a tremendous tug pulled Harry off of the ground. "We need to shut that thing up." Harry waved his wand at the desk and in a moment it was silent. He scooped his cloak up off of the ground and put it back on.

"Let's go." Harry said. The two of them continued to creep past the desks of their co-workers.

"What are we looking for?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Harry replied. "Let's go over there."

"Why is it," Ron grumbled. "That you never have a plan?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"Thanks for that one mate."

Harry placed his hand on the door of the Head Auror's Office. Perhaps if Williamson was hiding something to do with the Lestrange Brothers, it would be in here. On the other hand, Harry thought that hiding something career ending at work wasn't a very good idea. The again, Williamson didn't strike Harry as the most intelligent person. Harry pulled out Sirius' knife and jimmied the door open. Williamson's office was very similar to Kinglsey's, albeit it only took up half the space of Kingsley's office. A cork board with the top ten most wanted witches and wizards hung behind the desk. Lying on the floor was an old wanted poster of Harry himself. It occurred to him that perhaps Williamson couldn't be bothered with the cleaning up. Harry walked to the desk and tried to open the drawers with no success, they were all locked tight, even Sirius' knife couldn't open them. Harry slammed his fist on the desk with frustration. The walls were lined with books about Dark magic, curses and counter curses.

"Harry." Ron called. "Where are you?"

"In Williamson's office." Harry replied. "Why?"

"I think someone is coming." Ron entered the office and groped around for Harry's arm. When he found it, he grabbed it roughly and pulled. Harry stumbled over his own feet before finding his footing and following behind Ron.

"Who is it?" Harry hissed. "Who'd you see?"

"I'm not sure." Ron said. "But I have a nasty feeling about this."

"We'll go in a minute." Harry said. "I just know there is something here."

"Harry, we need to go _now_." Ron whispered as the door was pushed open for a third time. "Look."

Williamson opened the door accompanied by the Lestranges. Rodolphus, the older and shorter of the two, looked at the office with apprehension.

"I don't know why you've brought us here." He said. "You know how I hate to be amongst filth."

"It will only take a moment." Williamson said. "Then you and your brother are free to leave the country without fear of being caught."

"We could have done that right after the Battle of Hogwarts." Rabastian said.

"But you didn't. "Williamson pointed out.

"Could you hurry up?" Rodolphus asked. "If you are right, then the Potter brat and his blood-traitor friend Weasley will be lurking around here."

"They're gone." Williamson said. "I sent them off myself." He grabbed several files from one of the drawers that Harry couldn't open.

"Did you watch them leave?" asked Rabastian. "Did you see them leave the building?"

"No." Williamson said coolly. "But I don't think Potter or Weasley would disobey a direct order."

"Then we have met a very different Harry Potter." Rodolphus stated.

"I am done." Williamson said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I was ready to leave the moment I stepped foot into this cesspool." Rabastian scoffed. The three men left the room and as soon as the door shut Harry ripped the cloak off.

"He's not just taking their gold, he's helping them escape." Harry said.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked. "We can't very well tell Kingsley, we have absolutely no proof."

"But how do we prove it?" Harry asked. "Muggle surveillance technology doesn't work here."

"I have an idea." Said Ron. "and it's good."


	19. Chapter 19

September went without any confrontation with Williamson. As October rolled around Harry's mind was less on the cases on hand and the project Kingsley had given him and Ron and was more on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Ron, as it turns out had also been invited and the two of them made plans to Apperate together.

Ron was beside himself with joy.

"It's been so long since we've been to Hogsmeade." He kept saying.

"I reckon," Neville had confided in Harry one morning. "That's Ron is just excited to see Madame Rosmerta again." Ron's schoolboy crush had not gone unnoticed by any of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Rosmerta doesn't work at The Three Broomsticks anymore." Harry said off-handedly, reading over one of the reports he had written.

"She doesn't?" Ron was surprised by this news.

"She was working for Lord Voldemort." Harry said, raising his eyes to meet Ron's. "Not exactly the type parents want serving their children."

"She was under the Imperious Curse." Ron said. "She can't be held responsible for what she did, can she?"

"Stan Shunpike was." Harry said coolly. "Why should it be any different for Rosmerta?"

"Who's running The Three Broomsticks then?" asked a dumbfounded Ron.

"I have no idea." Harry said. "But I suppose you'll just have to find out for yourself."

"I don't think I want to go anymore." Ron said childishly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You would travel all the way to Hogsmeade to see some witch that never gave you the time of day, but you won't go to see your girlfriend?"

"Weasley's got a girlfriend?" asked an overly cheery Erlanger. "What's her name?"

"Hermione Granger." Ron said irritably.

"Trouble with the missus, eh?" asked Erlanger with an overly exaggerated smile.

"Not quite." Harry said. "Is there something you need, Erlanger?"

"I've caught a case and I was hoping you could assist me." Erlanger said. He seemed awfully proud of himself for doing his job. Harry didn't particularly like Ulick Erlanger, he found him to be over zealous and incredibly pompous not to mention exceedingly arrogant about what little extraordinary ability he possessed. But Harry was bored out of his mind filling out paper work day after day.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Erlanger grinned wider, Harry was afraid that his face was going to split in two if he continued on like that. He slapped a file into Harry's hand.

"I hope you don't have any one you plan on coming home to." Erlanger said. Harry laughed awkwardly as Erlanger bounded away.

"I suppose I'll tell Andromeda when I drop Teddy off tomorrow." Harry grumbled to Ron. "I don't think she'll mind."

"Cheer up mate." Ron said. "We're going to Hogsmeade.

The next morning Harry woke up extremely early and after he made sure Teddy had everything he needed Harry transported the two of them to Teddy's grandmother's house.

"So you want me to keep him for an entire week?" Andromeda asked Harry, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I told you that you are not prepared to do this alone."

"I never said that I was going to do this alone." Harry snapped. "It's my job, there's not much I can do about it."

"You could ask Kingsley to make arrangements."

"I'm not using Kingsley as a way to get special treatment." Harry said hotly. "I don't want special treatment."

Andromeda sighed and shook her head at Harry.

"You'll be back Saturday next?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise." Harry said.

"Alright, I'll take him for the entire week then. But you must be back on time."

"I will. I promise. Thank you!" Harry called as he left the house. The air was getting colder, Harry Disapperated as soon as both feet cleared the threshold. He reappeared moments later on the Burrow's doorstep. He entered without knocking and was greeted with a smiling Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He said brightly.

"Oh Harry dear." She said from the kitchen. "Ron will be down in a moment." Mrs. Weasley returned to her cooking. Harry looked around the room. It was a bit messy, as the Weasley's front room always was a tab bit messy but Harry thought it added to the hominess of the Burrow. Harry's eyes found Mrs. Weasley's unusual clock. A black cloth was still draped over the face. Harry was still staring at it when Ron came bounding down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, shrugging on one of Bill's old jackets. Harry nodded and the two of them said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley before exiting the Burrow. Just like at Andromeda's house as soon as they had crossed the threshold the pair linked arms and Disapperated.

Hogsmeade had always been on of Harry's favorite places. The High street was full of shops from Dervish and Bangs—a helpful repair shop to Zonko's—a joke shop that was the inspiration for the Weasley twins' own store. Harry breathed in the fresh autumn air. It felt good to be way from London and its smog. Hermione and Ginny were to meet them at The Three Broomsticks in five minutes. Harry and Ron took their time strolling down the lane looking at the shops and ignoring whispers from nearby students are residents.

"I reckon I'm nearly as famous as you now mate." Ron said cheerily, as the two of them walked into the pub and ordered two butterbeers.

"But not nearly as handsome." Ginny said as her and Hermione sat down. Ron made a rude hand gesture in her direction, but Ginny didn't seem to mind as she busy giving Harry a kiss.

"Could you save the snogging for somewhere I can't see?" Ron asked giving Harry and Ginny a disgusted look when the broke for air. Harry grinned sheepishly and took a sip of his butterbeer to keep himself from laughing. Ginny, however, returned the same rude hand gesture to Ron, who scowled at her.

"How have things at the Auror's Office been?" Hermione asked. "Besides, that one incident."

"What incident?" Ginny asked. "What happened?"

Harry and Ron began to tell her everything that happened in the Auror's office since the beginning of July. Harry and Ginny hadn't written each other many letters, and when they did write letters to each other they tried to keep the topic's as light as possible. There had been too much trouble in their worlds recently; it just didn't make sense to either of them to bring that sort of heavy feeling into their lives again. Harry watched Ginny's face with intense focus, watching her reactions, seeing if she found any fault with his actions. Ginny seemed disgusted by Umbridge and horrified by Williamson, but she didn't seem incredibly disturbed by anything Harry had done.

"How's the seventh year?" Harry asked absent-mindedly.

"I've been made Quidditch captain." Ginny said proudly. Harry bestowed a congratulatory kiss on her lips and Ron looked away feigning vomiting. Hermione, who never really understood Quidditch, steered the topic of discussion to the subjects she was taking at Hogwarts.

"Of course it is rather odd to be in the same year as Ginny and Luna," she said. "But all the subjects I'm taking are incredibly fascinating. In Arithmancy the other day Professor Vector…"

Harry tuned Hermione out. As much as he loved Hermione, and he did love Hermione he thought of her as family, he just wasn't very interested in the classes she took. He found that he couldn't understand half of what she was saying and it was easier to smile and nod as opposed to trying to get her to explain. Hermione spent several minutes speaking about her class and Harry just couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry muttered in Ginny's ear. She nodded and the two of them stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked a slightly crestfallen Hermione.

"For a walk." Harry said. "We'll meet up with you later, alright?"

"See ya mate." Ron said. If he wasn't with Hermione right now, Harry thought that Ron would have nearly pushed them out of the pub. He hated seeing anyone kissing his sister and even though Harry was his best friend, Ron still wasn't all that keen on their relationship. Harry threw several gold galleons on the table before walking out with Ginny's hand in his. They spent a considerable amount of their walk in silence, looking at the shop windows. One thing Harry liked about his relationship with Ginny was that she didn't push conversation on him. She understood what he had been through and she understood that sometimes he just wanted people around him without having to say a word.

"What are you going to do about Williamson?" She asked. They were on the top of a hill looking down at the Shrieking Shack.

"Gather evidence?" Harry said. "I'm not quite sure. Kingsley has us spying on him."

"So he knows?"

"Yeah. He suspected it. Ron and I just confirmed it." Harry said. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have Heller?"

"What?" Ginny asked. She had been staring at a flock of birds.

"Heller. He's supposed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Do you have him?"

"Of course." Ginny said. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. I think." Harry said. "I met him once. At the Ministry, he was talking to Kingsley. There was—something felt off about him. Does he act odd in class?"

"Not in class." Ginny said. Harry shot her a questioning look. "He asks about you a lot."

"He asks about me?"

"Harry, it's not that unusual. Loads of people ask about you, about the battle, about Dumbledore's Army. People who weren't there want details, people who were there have things they want clarified. McGonagall's at her wits end. I think she's going to ban talking about it."

"No!" Harry said. "I mean, they should be allowed to talk about it if they need to. It doesn't help to keep it all bottled up inside."

"How's your cat?" Ginny asked.

"He's fine." Harry said. "I've decided to call him Colin." Colin Creevey was a student a year younger than Harry and spent all his time at Hogwarts following Harry around with a camera taking pictures. Harry had been rather annoyed with him at the beginning but after a few years the two had an amicable friendship. Colin died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was sixteen.

"What's it like?" Harry asked. "Being there after the Battle. Knowing what happened."

"It was difficult at first." Ginny admitted. "But it became easier. I stopped seeing it as a battleground and began to see it as Hogwarts again. I think there are a few students who are having a harder time with it, but they won't say."

Harry and Ginny lapsed back into silence. As the sun began to set they decided it was high time they return to the main part of the village and find Ron and Hermione. They were greeted by several students as they walked down the hill, including Romilda Vane, a seventh year who tried to slip Harry a love potion nearly two years ago. She waved at Harry and gave him a big smile but she glowered at Ginny when she saw her. Ginny, not to be outdone glowered back and tapped her wand against her thigh as a type of warning.

"I never liked her." Harry whispered to Ginny. "Much too clingy. Well, that and she basically poised my best mate." Ginny laughed.

Finding Ron and Hermione was not as hard as Harry thought it was going to be. They were in the middle of the street surrounded by a gaggle of excited students who happened to be in the midst of shoving quills and parchment at them every chance they could. Harry presence diverted the attention and soon he found himself standing in a small huddle with Ginny, Ron and Hermione desperately trying to escape the mass of children surrounding them.

"If this is what being famous is like," Ron roared. "You can count me out."

"Little late for that mate." Harry whispered. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and motioned for Ron and Hermione to do the same. As soon as they all had their wants out. Harry raised his voice.

"OI! LISTEN UP!" Harry shouted. "IF YOU DON'T CLEAR OUT NOW, WE'LL CURSE THE LOT OF YOU!" The Hogwarts students scampered away. The Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley were not ones to be messed with.

"I would rather you don't threaten my students ." said a cool voice. Heller was standing not five feet away from him.

"I would rather I was free to walk through the streets." Harry replied.

"You've gotten students involved." He said, eyeing Ginny and Hermione. "Perhaps they would benefit from a week's detention?"

"That won't be necessary." Harry said smoothly. "They weren't involved. There were merely caught in the fold."

"Very well." Heller said haughtily. "But I will remind you Miss Weasley and you Miss Granger that attacks on fellow students are not tolerated at Hogwarts." Heller walked away.

"He's worse than Snape." Ginny muttered.

"Come to the castle for dinner." Hermione said.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Ron followed Hermione and Ginny through the village and back up the steep hill to Hogwarts. He hadn't been there since May and for some reason he had expected it to look different. Perhaps it was because he was no longer a student or maybe it was because he thought it was wrong to carry on without noticing that something significant and tragic had happened there. Harry climbed the steps, his heart feeling heavier everything the sole of his shoe struck the ground. Filch was standing the entry hall counting the students who were returning, making sure there was no one missing. He glared at Harry and Ron as they entered the hall.

"You aren't supposed to be coming back from Hogsmeade." He said with a nasty grin. "This means punishment."

"We don't go to school here you limey prick." Ron said. "You can't punish us."

"Not students." Filch grinned even wider. "Even better, no one is supposed to be in the castle without the Headmistress' permission."

"They have my permission Mr. Filch." Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and was now standing by Mr. Filch looking at him with a strong sense of disapproval. "Potter, Weasley it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Professor." Harry said. McGonagall nodded at the two of them briskly before walking away after one more disapproving glance at Mr. Filch. Harry and Ron grinned as they passed him. Never before has they been able to essentially tell one of the most hated men in Hogwarts to shove it.

"Maybe we could kick Mrs. Norris next." Ron said gleefully.

"Boundaries mate." Harry said. "Take it one step at a time." The two of them sat down at the Gryffindor House table. Harry was overcome with a sense of longing. As much as he liked his life at the Ministry and with Teddy and Colin and his home in Godric's Hollow, there was a feeling about Hogwarts that he just couldn't shake. The hominess of it, the way the castle walls called to him, begged for him to return. Harry stared at the enchanted ceiling. Hogwarts would always be his first home, but he had, and he was sad to admit it, outgrown school. Hermione and Ginny sat down with the two of them

"Harry!" Harry turned his head and saw Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, gliding toward them. "Ron. It's good to the see two of you."

"Good to see you to Nick." Harry said. Ron waved by way of a greeting, the tables had been filled with food and Ron was in the midst of stuffing his face full of chicken legs. Nick looked down at him with an air of contempt before gliding away to talk to a prefect further on down the table. Harry looked at the head table. McGonagall was sitting in Dumbledore's old chair, Professors Flitwick and Sprout on either side of her. Hagrid sat near the end of the table, drinking heartily out of a tankard. Harry excused himself from the table and carefully made his way up to the long table in the front of the room. Harry saw Heller staring at him with cold eyes. He ignored the whispers and excited chattered of the students below as he leaned against the table.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said quietly. Hagrid nearly spilled his drink down his front.

"Harry!" He cried, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Yer here."

"Yeah." Harry laughed. "Ron and I are visiting Ginny and Hermione. We're just come back for the evening. We're leaving tonight."

"Goin' back ter London?" Hagrid asked in a melancholy voice. "I heard yer an Auror now."

"That's right," Harry said feeling rather proud of himself." I am. Charlie said you wanted to quit teaching?

Hagrid took a long swig out if his tankard. Harry was certain it was full of something a little stronger than Pumpkin Juice. Hagrid wiped away the excess liquid on the back of one of his dinner-plate sized hands. Harry waited until Hagrid looked like he had swallowed; he started to speak but Hagrid waved him off by swatting one of his giant hands.

"I did." Hagrid said. 'Wi' Dumbledore gone it didn' feel right Bu-But Professor McGonagall said she can' do it wit' out me. She needed a Care o' Magical Creatures teacher." Big fat tears began to leak from Hagrid's sparkling black eyes. Harry tried to steer the conversation away from anything that might make Hagrid cry in the middle of dinner.

"But you asked Charlie to do it?" Harry said.

"Charlie wanted ter stay wit the dragons. I can't say I blame 'im either." Hagrid had always been fascinated with dragons, to the point where he once tried to raise one in this wooden cottage on the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid hadn't calmed down enough for Harry's liking and so Harry took the tankard and pushed it very far down the table.

"What'd ye do that fer?" Hagrid yelled. Several students fell quiet and turned to look at the head table.

"Hagrid."

Hagrid didn't wait for Harry to speak; instead he waved Harry away, stood up and stumbled out of the Great Hall.

"That went really well." Ron sniggered as Harry sat down.

"He's been really upset." Hermione said. "I've been down there several times but he hasn't wanted to talk at all. I think he misses you."

"We've barely been gone." Ron protested. "How can he miss us?"

"I suppose it makes a bit of sense when you think about it." Harry said.

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said. "Nearly every week for years you've visited him. You've been his only visitors and now you're not here and he feels lonely."

"How can he feel lonely?" Ron asked. "It's a school. Full of _people_."

"People who see him as a teacher. Or are scared of him."

"But you're here." Harry said. "You don't visit him?"

"Of course I visit him." Hermione said irritably. "But you know as well as I do that you were always Hagrid's favorite." Hermione turned her shoulder to Harry and refused to speak with him until the end of dinner when the four of them stood and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password to the tower and the small group walked inside. Harry and Ginny made a beeline for the large, squishy arm chairs in front of the fire. Harry watched as two third years sat against the wall paying wizards chess. There was a fifth year gently banging his head against the wall muttering incantations to himself.

"Sometimes I miss it her." Harry said, his head lolling over to look at Ginny.

"Your talents are wasted her." Ginny said. "Ron on the other hand…" Harry laughed.

"Where are Ron and Hermione anyway?" Harry asked, looking around the room. I don't see them.

"Hermione's got her own dorm. I suppose they'd be in there. I wouldn't try and find out if I were you." Ginny warned.

"Why's Hermione got her own dorm?"

"Her old dorm is for the first years now. The needed a place to put her. She's got a room just off of there." Ginny pointed to one of the stairs cases. "It's not very big. It used to be some sort of cupboard."

"I've seen it on the map before." Harry said. Ginny pulled her chair closer to his and the two of them grasped hands. Harry liked the way her hands felt, they were smaller than his and smooth. Ginny ran e=her fingers through Harry's already messy hair. He placed his head in her lap and threw his legs over the arm of the chair. Ginny smiled down at him. Harry closed his eyes and relished in the way her fingers felt on his scalp. She stopped for a moment and Harry almost objected before he felt her fingers again, this time on his face, Ginny took his glasses off his face and Harry heard her place them on the small end table. Her hands found their way into his hair again she and began to hum softly. Harry, began to feel sleepy and just before he drifted off to sleep, he felt the ends' of Ginny's long red hair tickle his face.

"Go to sleep Potter." She whispered, placing a light kiss on his lips. Then she resumed humming her song and stroking his hair. Harry was all too happy to oblige.

The next thing he knew, Harry was being unceremoniously dumped on the floor by Ron whose face was as white as a sheet.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, looking from her brother to Harry, who was lying down on his back on the floor.

"We need to go." Ron said. "We shouldn't be here."

"McGonagall's fine with it. Go to sleep." Harry said rolling over on side die trying to get comfortable. Ron grabbed him by the front of his shirt/

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, struggling to free himself from Ron's grasp.

"We need to go." Ron said shaking Harry. "Ginny go to bed."

"You can't tell me what to do." Ginny said angrily.

"Ginny please?" Harry asked. Ginny huffed and muttered a string of obscenities before stalking off to the girls dormitories.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry hissed, clambering to his feet and shaking Ron off. "You were bang out of order mate."

"We need to go." Ron insisted again. "Somethings wrong. We shouldn't be here. "

"Why?" Harry asked. Ron had never acted like this before and he had been in some of the most dangerous situations an eighteen year old could have been in. Harry followed Ron to the portrait hole. Ron was sprinting through the halls; harry didn't even know that Ron could move that fast and he was surprised to find that he was having trouble keeping up with him. They were almost at the entrance hall when a shadowy figure stood in their way.

"Where are the two you going?" asked the figure. Harry stared hard trying to make out the face. The figure stepped into the hard silvery moonlight and it became clear to Harry that the figure was none other than Professor Heller.

"We were just leaving." Harry said his voice still thick with sleep. "We dozed off. Ron just remembered we're supposed to be at the Ministry in a few hours' time."

"Surely you can stay until morning?" Heller said.

"'Fraid not." Ron replied. He grabbed Harry by the arm. "We really need to leave." Ron pushed past Heller with Harry in tow. The two junior Aurors practically ran to the outside of Hogwarts grounds. Ron, who still hadn't let go of Harry's arm turned on the spot. Harry caught on to what he was doing such before the view of Hogsmeade had disappeared.

"You could've splinched me." Harry said when they reappeared in Ron's bedroom. The violent orange color was shocking to Harry's eyes after the darkness of the night. "What the hell is going on?"

"I saw something." Ron said. He was pacing around the perimeter of the small room. "Something bad."

"What was it?" Harry asked. "What happened?"

"It was Williamson. " Ron said at last. "He was by the tree-the Whomping Willow."

"What was he doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "He had no business being there."

"I know that." Ron spat. After a long silence he said, quieter than before. "I think he's after you."

"After me?" Harry said. "What could he possibly want with me?"

"If he's on You-Know-Who's side…"

"Voldemort doesn't have a side anymore. He has pathetic supporters that can't accept the fact that he is dead." Harry's hands had formed fists at his sides. He could feel himself shaking. There was no more Voldemort. There was no one who wanted him dead. If Williamson was trying to start something…Harry didn't want to be in the center of it all. Not again.

"He's plotting something." Ron said.

"Well he's not here now." Harry said. "Can we go to sleep?" Ron shrugged and Harry curled up on the floor and drifted back to sleep.

He was woken, once again by Ron who informed him that Mrs. Weasley made breakfast and she was waiting from him to come downstairs; she had already piled his plate full of food according to Ron. Harry stood up and began stretching out his sore muscles. He looked down at his wrinkled jeans and t-shirt and prepared himself to be berated by his fellow Aurors. Ron shoved a set of dark brown Auror robes into Harry's arms.

"But you're taller than me." Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's why those are yours you idiot." Ron said. "I stopped by your place, hope you don't mind."

"I guess I don't." Harry said pulling on the robes. He followed Ron down the stairs and ate the breakfast of toast and eggs with the four Weasley's who still lived in the Burrow. Harry and Ron stood up from the table and said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before Apperating to one of the Ministry's many entrances.

"Are you starting that case with Erlanger today?" Ron asked as the two of them walked through Level Two.

"I hope it's the shortest case I ever have to work." Harry said seriously. "I can't stand him."

"Can't be worse than Lockhart can he?" Ron said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Oh we'll just see about that." Harry muttered as Erlanger approached the pair.

"Morning Weasley." Erlanger said brightly. "Are you ready Potter?"

"I suppose so." Harry shrugged.

"Let's go then!"

"I'll see you later." Harry said to Ron.

Ron was too busy hiding his laughter to respond.


End file.
